100 Instants
by Realgya
Summary: Cent instants en mille mots.
1. Sommaire

**Sommaire**

...

(Un immense merci à Rain on your back pour la traduction des thèmes !)

...

001: Savings box / Tirelire  
(Reoseb-Seyrarm)

002: Lip cream / Stick à lèvres  
(Jeanne)

003: Photograph / Photographie  
(Lyserg-Mach)

004: Plaster (Bandaid) / Plâtre  
(Pirika)

005: Oil, Sex / Huile, sexe  
(Marco-Meene)

006: Traveling abroad / Voyager à l'étranger  
(Yoh)

007: A group of shooting stars/falling stars / Un groupe d'étoiles filantes  
(Turbin)

008: Ball game / Jeu de ballon  
(Lyserg-Mach)

009: King / Roi  
(Horohoro)

010: Burn / Brûle  
(Hao-Jeanne)

011: Trouble maker / Fauteur de troubles  
(TamHao)

012: Vacuum cleaner / Aspirateur  
(TamHao)

013: Kiss / Baiser  
(Tamao-Lyserg)

014: Muscular training / Entraînement musclé  
(Tamao)

015: Young leaves mark / La jeunesse laisse des traces  
(Tamao)

016: Hypnosis: A sticker for new car drivers. / Le "A" des nouveaux conducteurs  
(Yoh)

017: The Duty of Siblings / Le devoir de la fratrie  
(Jun-Marco)

018: Straight perm / Coiffure correcte  
(Pirika)

019: Rest one's head on a person's lap / Reposer sa tête sur ses genoux  
(TamHao)

020: Contract / Contrat  
(Hao)

021: Quiz / Test  
(Yoh and co)

022: Emotion / Emotion  
(Miki-Hana)

023: Castle in the sky / Château dans le ciel  
(Hong)

024: Hay fever / Rhume des foins  
(Tamao)

025: Pierce / Percer  
(Hana-Canna)

026: Body fat / Graisse  
(Mach)

027: Soap bubbles / Bulles de savon  
(Jeanne)

028: Secret / Secret  
(Pirika-Tamao)

029: Thing left behind / Les choses qu'on laisse derrière soi  
(Mikihisa)

030: Blood / Sang  
(Jeanne-Hao)

031: Glasses / Lunettes  
(Marco-Rakist)

032: Homemade / Fait main  
(Rutherfor)

033: Punishment / Punition  
(Jeanne-Hao)

034: 2-seater / Deux sièges  
(Canna-Ryu)

035: Memory loss / Perte de mémoire  
(Tamao)

036: Glasswork / Verrerie  
(Jun)

037: Experiment / Expérience  
(Tamao, Faust, Yoh)

038: Shell / Coquillage  
(Komeri)

039: Playing House / Jouer à la maison  
(Hana, Men, Hong)

040: Rope / Corde  
(Pirika)

041: The falling of cherry blossoms / La chute des pétales de cerisier  
(TamHao)

042: Wing / Aile  
(Tamao)

043: Tactician / Stratège  
(Yoh)

044: Coffee / Café  
(Anna)

045: Legend / Légende  
(Ren)

046: Homecoming (Visiting One's Parents) / Rentrer à la maison (visitant les beaux-parents)  
(TamHao)

047: Individual Lesson / Leçon individuelle  
(Mach)

048: Ruggedness(Even irregularity is possible. ) / Rugosité (irrégularité)  
(Meene)

049: Color / Couleur  
(Jeanne)

050: Candy / Bonbon  
(TamHao)

051: Dirt / Poussière  
(Rutherfor)

052: Jewel / Joyau  
(Turbin)

053: Chocolate of starting melt / Chocolat commençant à fondre  
(TamHao)

054: Miracle / Miracle  
(Keiko)

055: Pet / Animal de compagnie  
(Saturne)

056: Chain / Chaîne  
(Tamao)

057: The Ability to Live / La faculté de vivre  
(Jeanne)

058: Sake (As in the alcohol) / Saké  
(TamHao)

059: Old money / Vieille fortune  
(Amano-En-Tamao)

060: A silence / Un silence  
(Hao-Jeanne)

061: Shyness / Timidité  
062: Time limit / Limite de temps  
063: Fortune-telling / Voyance  
064: Rejection / Rejet  
065: Calendar / Calendrier  
066: Learning by experience / Apprendre par l'expérience  
067: Childhood friend / Ami d'enfance  
068: smile / Sourire  
069: Umbrella / Parapluie  
070: Ice / Glace  
071: Mark / Marque  
072: Women's bathing suit / Les maillots de bain des femmes  
073: Flower language / Langage des fleurs  
074: Afro / Afro  
075: Oath / Serment  
076: Magic / Magie  
077: Trick / Ruse  
078: Mercy, Earthquake / Pitié, Tremblement de terre  
079: China dress / Robe chinoise  
080: Can be either "nut," "fruit," or "berry"  
081: Contact lens / Lentilles de contact  
082: "Why?"/ "Pourquoi?"  
083: Black tea / Thé noir  
084: World of Dreams / Monde des rêves  
085: Study orchids / Etudier les orchidées  
086: Holiday / Vacances  
087: Virtual image / Image virtuelle  
088: Clock / Horloge  
089: Fallen Angel / Ange noir  
090: Word / Mot  
091: Crown / Couronne  
092: Person of fictitious / Personnage de fiction  
093: Indirectly / Indirectement  
094: Good-bye. / Adieu  
095: Assistance / Aide  
096: Sunlight streaming through the trees / La lumière qui traverse les feuilles  
097: The common cold / Le rhume  
098: Cloud / Nuage  
099: Voice / Voix  
100: 365 days / 365 jours


	2. Tirelire

**100 instants**

**Avertissement :** Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note :** Ca a commencé avec Rain qui m'a parlé de son challenge, alors forcément j'ai eu envie d'essayer aussi. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu son magnifique premier chapitre et qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, il s'agit d'écrire mille mots sur chacun des cent thèmes imposés. Je vais essayé de les faire dans l'ordre, donc on commence avec "Tirelire" :)

Il m'a semblé comprendre sur la page officielle du challenge que le thème devait à chaque fois être centré sur un couple. Mais d'une, Rain ne le fait pas alors je le fais pas non plus, na ! Et de deux, ce qui suit est un couple en quelque sorte, car une des définitions du mot couple est la suivante: "Deux personnes liées par un sentiment, un intérêt commun..." Donc l'amour fraternel crée des couples.

Au sujet des mille mots, je me suis embêtée à les compter tous avec exactitude pour ce thème-ci. Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous avertir que dans les prochains, je m'en remettrai à mon compteur Word même s'il est erroné (car depuis quand - ou ... sont des mots ?) car tout recompter à la main est vraiment trop long. Pardonnez-en moi d'avance.

Enfin, j'abrège. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Reoseb et Seyrarm

* * *

**Instant 1 : Tirelire**

Reoseb souffle les bougies sur son gâteau. A sa droite, sa mère tient sa sœur qui vient de naître dans ses bras, à sa gauche son père lui ébouriffe gentiment la tête. Le petit garçon rit, mange sa part de gâteau au chocolat, ouvre ses paquets, embrasse sa mère, se jette dans les jambes de son père. Ce dernier le prend par la main et l'entraîne à l'écart.

- Tiens Reoseb, c'est pour toi, car tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

Avec de grands yeux éblouis, l'enfant attrape la piécette dans ses mains.

Une pièce pour la tirelire.

…

Reoseb marche dans la rue, conduisant sa petite sœur par la main. Il glisse soudain sur une flaque d'eau et tombe par terre. Seyrarm reste impassible. Elle est ainsi depuis la mort de leur mère, sans sourire et sans voix.

En se relevant, trempé, le petit garçon aperçoit un éclat brillant et ramasse la pièce trouvée par terre.

- Regarde ça, Seyrarm, s'exclame-t-il en brandissant son trésor sous les yeux de sa sœur. C'est un signe ! Tu verras, quand j'aurai beaucoup d'argent, je t'achèterai une nouvelle voix.

Deux pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Reoseb ramène le chien turbulent à sa voisine, tenant la laisse d'une main ferme. Ce dernier jappe à la porte en attendant que la vieille femme vienne leur ouvrir. En les voyant, elle leur adresse un sourire ravi.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir promené Ajax, dit-elle. Tiens, prends cette pièce pour te récompenser.

Reoseb la remercie poliment mais, dès qu'elle a refermé la porte en récupérant son chien, saute en l'air en poussant un cri de joie. Il court jusqu'à chez lui et sort du placard son cochon de porcelaine.

Trois pièces pour la tirelire.

…

- Mikihisa, j'ai un marché à te proposer, déclare Reoseb avec sérieux.

- Je t'écoute, lui répond l'adulte.

- Je veux bien faire la vaisselle tous les repas toute la semaine à une seule condition, que je sois payé.

- Et que feras-tu avec cet argent ?

- J'achèterai une nouvelle voix à Seyrarm !

Alors Mikihisa accepte, car il faut bien laisser les rêves grandir. Reoseb fit sa corvée et il eut son salaire.

Quatre pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Reoseb vérifie une dernière fois dans la glace qu'il est bien totalement enduit de peinture blanche. Rassuré, il sort de chez lui et va s'installer au bout de la rue. Seyrarm est déjà là, assise, un vieux chapeau devant elle. Son frère prend une pose farfelue et s'immobilise.

Toute la journée il ne bouge pas un muscle alors que les gens passent et repassent, certains s'arrêtant pour l'observer, d'autres se moquant. Il les ignore et tient la pose.

A la fin de la journée, le chapeau n'est plus vide.

Cinq pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Reoseb a eu une nouvelle idée : vendre des gâteaux pour récolter des sous. Il met un tablier et cuisine, s'appliquant à bien verser la farine, le sucre, les œufs, tout en s'en mettant partout. Seyrarm ne lui est pas d'une grand aide, se contentant de le regarder, mais la savoir à ses côtés l'encourage. 57

Malheureusement en sortant du four, le tout est totalement carbonisé et immangeable. Il commence à désespérer quand Mikihisa s'en coupe un morceau, puis lui donne quelque chose en échange.

- Pas trop mal pour une première fois, dit-il.

Six pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Ils sont en Amérique, au village des paches. Reoseb examine les porte-clefs vendus dans les boutiques. Peut-être que si lui aussi fabriquait des gadgets souvenirs… Ca n'a pas l'air bien difficile.

- Reoseb ! l'appelle Mikihisa. Tiens, va nous chercher une canne à pêche, j'ai cassé la dernière et ça met trop de temps d'en fabriquer une nouvelle.

- Dis plutôt qu'en plus d'être maladroit t'es un sacré flemmard ! grogne le garçon.

- Tu peux garder la monnaie.

Un sourire remplace immédiatement la grimace sur le visage de Reoseb.

Sept pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Reoseb observe sa tirelire en réfléchissant quand une voix le tire de ses pensées. Il sursaute et se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Reoseb cache précipitamment la tirelire dans son dos mais Yoh l'aperçoit avant.

- Rien, ment l'enfant en rosissant.

- Allez, à moi tu peux me le dire ! insiste son aîné en essayant de voir.

Alors Reoseb lui explique ce pour quoi il économise. Yoh a un sourire triste, sort, revient.

- Tiens, ma participation, déclare-t-il en lui tendant la main. J'espère qu'un jour, tu réussiras à réaliser ton rêve.

Huit pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Elle a disparu une matinée entière, une matinée où Reoseb s'est fait un véritable sang d'encre. Alors quand il la voit réapparaître mine de rien, son visage aussi inexpressif que d'ordinaire, le petit garçon se jette sur sa sœur pour la serrer contre lui.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! lui crie-t-il avec colère.

Il a eu tellement peur.

Elle s'écarte doucement et tend son poing vers lui. Il la dévisage sans comprendre jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre sa paume. Le geste se passe d'explication.

Reoseb l'embrasse puis s'éclipse.

Neuf pièces pour la tirelire.

…

- Yoh m'a dit que tu avais une chouette tirelire.

Reoseb relève la tête vers Chocolove, celui qui a tué son père. Mais il ne lui en veut plus désormais, c'est du passé. Surtout depuis qu'il a vu un sourire, certes léger mais un sourire quand même, se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa sœur grâce à ce clown.

Le petit garçon acquiesce alors que son aîné s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tiens, c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Reoseb accepte son présent en souriant.

Dix pièces pour la tirelire.

…

Enfin la tirelire contenait de quoi offrir une voix à Seyrarm. Trop tard ! Des bonbons feront aussi bien l'affaire.


	3. Stick à lèvres

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc ce deuxième instant. Cependant à partir de maintenant, je compte mes mille mots avec Word (et comme chacun sait que Word compte mal les mots, ce sera approximatif... mais mille mots à compter à la main, je l'ai fait pour Tirelire mais je ne le referai plus). En espérant que ça vous plaira suffisamment pour que vous le disiez ! ^^

**Personnage :** Jeanne

* * *

**Instant 2 : Stick à lèvres**

Elle haïssait le froid. D'abord parce qu'elle était à moitié dévêtue, avec ou sans son over soul, et qu'elle haïssait le vent glacé qui venait fouetter sa peau. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait les doigts gelés. Enfin parce qu'elle avait tout le temps le nez qui coule et les lèvres gercées, ce qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Cela n'équivaudrait certes jamais la torture de l'Iron Maiden, mais au moins cette douleur là était-elle franche. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mal insidieux que l'on oubliait quelques temps avant qu'il ne se manifeste de nouveau brusquement.

Alors pour aller déjeuner chez Yoh ce jour-ci, elle avait mis des vêtements en apparence légers mais qui la couvraient entièrement et opaques, de manière à cacher dessous ses sous-vêtements chauds. Elle avait pris une paire de gants, un paquet de mouchoirs, une paire de caches-oreilles, une écharpe et un gros manteau pour couvrir le tout. Bref, le froid ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Par contre, elle avait toujours aussi mal aux lèvres.

Marco frappa à la porte de l'auberge Fumbari Onsen dont ils fêtaient l'inauguration. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous introduits dans une grande salle à manger et Horohoro s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à enlever son manteau. Grr… Et si elle voulait le garder son manteau, hein ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le jeune homme faisait pour survivre dans le froid.

A regrets, elle se sépara de ses protections, se sentant soudainement nue contre le froid. Heureusement qu'il lui restait ses sous-vêtements en laine et ses mouchoirs !

C'est alors qu'elle avisa un feu et s'y précipita aussitôt. C'était chaud, réchauffant, brûlant, revigorant, dégelant et pleins d'autre synonymes appartenant à la catégorie de « lutte contre le froid maudit ». Dire qu'elle l'avait haï ce feu, quand il était aux mains d'Hao. Elle était vraiment trop bête à cette époque, le feu c'était la vie, c'était la passion, c'était l'être aimé. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à s'éloigner de l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Jeanne, tu viens manger ? lui demanda Meene.

Elle aurait bien aimé répondre que non, elle ne venait pas manger, elle restait près de son feu adoré, mais cela n'aurait pas été très poli. Alors à contrecœur elle se leva et alla s'asseoir entre Lyserg et Ren.

- Pourquoi crains-tu autant le froid ? lui demanda Horohoro avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

Prise de court, Jeanne ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il y avait pleins de raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait le froid !

- Ca me gerce les lèvres, répondit-elle au hasard.

Après tout, c'était bien le principal de ses problèmes, le seul contre lequel elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution.

- Mets du stick à lèvres, déclara d'une voix tranchante Ren à côté d'elle.

Jeanne tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, bien que lui semble plutôt prêter attention à l'autre bout de la table. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu, au ton de sa voix, l'intention d'être prévenant envers elle mais il venait de lui apparaître comme son sauveur. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était que du stick à lèvres, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'en procure !

- Ca marche comment ? Ca se trouve où ? C'est comme mes caches-oreilles mais ça marche pour les lèvres ? Il y a plusieurs modèles ? C'est efficace ?

Les questions se succédaient à la suite, s'échappant de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

- Zut, c'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais sur moi, commenta Meene.

- Je vais t'en chercher, on en a plusieurs à la salle de bain, l'informa Tamao.

La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la pièce, mais Jeanne, incapable de rester en place, se leva et courut à sa suite.

- C'est des pansements pour les lèvres ? Comme ceux pour les ampoules ?

- Non, rit Tamao. C'est juste un baume, ça s'applique comme un rouge à lèvres.

Jeanne resta perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être un rouge à lèvres ?

Tamao chercha dans un tiroir puis sortit un petit tube que Jeanne observa avec suspicion, examinant cette chose étrange. Tamao lui montra comment s'en servir et c'est avec fébrilité et ravissement que Jeanne l'essaya, débordant, s'en mettant sur les dents et repassant mille fois au même endroit pour être sûre d'être bien protégée.

- Et ça suffit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma Tamao. Garde celui-ci. Si tu l'appliques régulièrement, dans quelques jours toute trace de gerçure aura disparu.

Les yeux de Jeanne brillèrent. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres et la retira rapidement. Il n'avait pas très bon goût, ce stick à lèvres !

…

Jeanne passa quelques jours dans la région, dormant à l'auberge. Elle côtoyait régulièrement les garçons qui n'étaient pas pressés de rentrer chez eux, notamment Ren pour qui elle éprouvait une immense gratitude.

- Sérieusement, lui demanda-t-il un jour, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de stick à lèvres ?

- Non jamais, confirma-t-elle. Heureusement que tu étais là !

Elle eut la surprise de voir les joues de Ren rosirent légèrement avant qu'il ne détourne brusquement la tête et le trouva très mignon.

- Tiens, lui dit-il un jour en lui tendant un tube rose. Je te l'offre.

- J'ai déjà un stick à lèvres, mais c'est gentil. Comme ça quand le premier sera fini j'en aurai un second.

- Celui-ci est à la fraise, précisa Ren.

Le visage de Jeanne s'éclaira. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de celui qu'elle portait et appliqua l'autre, passant avec délice sa langue dessus avant d'en remettre encore pour remplacer celui qu'elle avait avalé.

- Je t'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est génial !

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Jeanne se recula, un peu sonnée mais ravie.

- Heureusement que je t'avais offert ce stick à la fraise, déclara Ren avec son petit sourire supérieur.


	4. Photographie

**Notes : **Juste "Bonne lecture" :)

**Personnages : **Mach, Lyserg

* * *

**Instant 3 : Photographie**

- Bon anniversaire Lyserg ! s'exclame Meene avec un grand sourire en lui remettant un paquet dans les mains.

Tout autour d'eux, les autres anciens X-laws se mettent à chanter, même Marco bien que la moitié des notes soient fausses. Jeanne a les yeux brillants, Meene le sourire aux lèvres, et tous les autres cet air paternel sur le visage. A eux tous, ils formaient une seule et grande famille. Malgré les années qui étaient passées depuis la fin du Shaman Fight, ils continuaient de maintenir le contact.

- Ouvre-le ! l'encouragea Kevin.

Lyserg déballa soigneusement l'emballage et écarquilla les yeux devant le nouvel appareil photo numérique désormais entre ses mains.

- Un pendule suffit pour rechercher des gens, mais un détective a toujours besoin de prendre des photos, déclara Pof. Alors on s'est tous cotisés pour t'offrir ce présent utile.

- Tu remarqueras qu'il est à notre effigie, ajouta Bounster.

En effet, l'appareil était entièrement blanc avec, à côté de l'objectif, le X qui faisait l'emblème des X-laws.

- Comme ça tu penseras à nous, déclara Jeanne.

- Merci… arriva seulement à prononcer Lyserg, la voix étouffée par l'émotion.

…

Il passe son temps à la photographier depuis qu'il possède ce nouvel appareil. Sa mémoire était remplie de photos d'elle et il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'un humain ignorant du monde shamanique tombe dessus. Il aurait été assez abasourdi de voir la sorcière rousse voler sur son balai parmi le ciel étoilé.

Il attrape ses sourires, ses yeux brillants, ses airs rêveurs et excités, ses folies, ses colères … Quand ils sont allés pique-niquer, il a passé l'après-midi à la photographier. Tantôt elle mangeait, tantôt elle riait, tantôt elle courrait, tantôt elle dormait, tantôt elle l'embêtait. Il était tranquillement assis sur l'herbe, le canon de son appareil pointé sur elle. Forcément, ça avait fini par énerver la jeune fille qui trouvait qu'il se souciait trop de son bidule électronique et pas assez d'elle, alors elle le lui avait confisqué. Il lui avait couru longtemps après pour tenter de le récupérer, mais impossible de la rattraper.

Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi n'avait-elle pas été la seule à tremper les pieds dans la rivière, à dévaler la pente en roulant, à sauter d'arbres en arbres, à marcher sur les mains et même à glisser dans la boue.

A la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient tous deux laissés tomber par terre, la respiration sifflante, fatigués mais toujours pas assez pour avoir envie de rentrer.

- Tiens, je te le rends, déclara Mach en tendant son appareil à Lyserg.

Il le prit et regarda les photos de la journée. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, à la suite des clichés de Mach il y avait aussi des photos de lui, prises par cette dernière lorsqu'elle lui avait confisqué l'objet.

- J'ai demandé à Canna de me montrer comment marchait un de ces trucs, dit-elle. Comme ça, il y a aussi des photos de toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa tête juste à côté de la sienne et leva l'appareil au-dessus d'eux. Un clic, un flash.

- Je te parie que ce sera la plus belle photo de toutes, lança-t-il.

Et il avait raison.

…

Il croit que son cœur va s'arrêter de battre quand il apprend que le Fumbari Onsen a brûlé. Il est devant les ruines encore fumante, après avoir pris le premier avion pour le Japon. Jeanne est là aussi, la main sur la bouche, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle n'arrive pas à le croire, et lui non plus. C'est trop bête de périr dans un incendie après avoir traversé le Shaman Fight.

Ryu ne préparera plus de petits plats. Tamao ne chantera plus. Canna ne fumera plus. Mary ne jouera plus à la poupée. Et Mach… Mach ne lui sourira plus. A l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose s'est brisée.

Reoseb est également présent, les poings serrés. Il s'en veut de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les sauver alors qu'il réside non loin. Hana ne pleure pas souvent, mais ce sont incontestablement des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il laisse Seyrarm le prendre dans ses bras.

Lyserg pense au Shaman King. Lui qui est si puissant, lui pour qui le feu n'a été qu'un jeu pendant longtemps, comment a-t-il pu laisser faire cela ? Et puis il réalise qu'il n'y peut rien, que la vie est comme elle est. Il ne peut même pas incriminer le destin, il ne peut que se désoler devant la masure autrefois si vivante et désormais si morte.

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule et devine sans peine à qui elle appartient. Jeanne l'enlace par derrière, aussi morfondue que lui. Il se détache lentement et s'avance au milieu des décombres. Il repasse dans les anciennes pièces, porte un regard nostalgique sur les murs, meurtrier sur les plafonds effondrés.

Il monte l'escalier sur le point de s'effriter, ignorant toute règle de prudence et les cris de Jeanne qui lui demandent de ressortir. Il pousse la porte de la chambre de Mach. Le feu a tout dévasté. Les rideaux, les meubles, les murs… Il reste pourtant une chose qui n'a pas totalement brûlée, à peine roussie pour tout dire. Il ignore comment elle a pu résister aux flammes, mais la photo est bien là, sous un petit tas de cendres, les deux visages de Mach et lui rayonnant l'un à côté de l'autre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retourner à ce jour ?

- Lyserg ?

Il relève brusquement la tête en entendant cette voix si familière l'appeler. Le fantôme de Mach se tient devant lui, un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Prends soin de toi, lui dit-elle.

Elle avance sa main vers lui et il la contemple, les yeux embués de larmes. La main se pose sur sa joue, la traverse.

- Ne m'oublie pas trop vite, murmure-t-elle avant de rejoindre les cieux.

- N'aie crainte, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Et c'était une chose dont il était certain.

* * *

**Post-Scriptum:** Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais quand j'ai écris ça, ce doit être la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de noir sur Shaman King. Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié.


	5. Plâtre

**Notes : **Me revoilà ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu "Feuillets", vous devinerez le couple assez vite. Pour les autres, je vous laisse lire sans commenter. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage :** Pirika

* * *

**Instant 4 : Plâtre**

Pirika maudit encore une fois son frère. Tous deux avaient loué un petit appartement dans le centre de la ville appartenant à un plus grand ensemble d'immeubles entourés de grillages barbelés. Mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était que leur terrasse donnait sur l'unique entrée et que son frère passait ses journées à pratiquer diverses activités sur cette terrasse. Or elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie sortir. D'une part parce qu'il insisterait pour l'accompagner, d'autre part parce que si ce n'était pas le cas il insisterait pour savoir où elle se rendait. Et dans le cas improbable où Pirika éviterait ces deux écueils, il la suivrait en douce.

Par conséquent, Horohoro ne lui avait plus laissé qu'une seule solution. Pour filer dans son dos, il lui fallait escalader le grillage avant de rejoindre la station de location de vélos la plus proche. Bien sûr, vu qu'elle restait absente toute la journée son frère finissait par s'en rendre compte, mais il était alors trop tard. Aussi surveillait-il toute la journée l'entrée, ne pouvant cloîtrer Pirika dans leur appartement, et finissait toujours par l'y voir passer le soir en rentrant sans l'avoir vu traverser le matin pour sortir.

Ce mystère le rendait fou, mais aujourd'hui il était levé. Pirika s'était fracturé le pied dans son escalade, avait été conduite à l'hôpital sous les grognements de son frère qui avait enfin découvert le pot aux roses, et arborait désormais un splendide plâtre qui mettait fin à tous ces espoirs de rendre visite à la personne qu'elle voyait en douce depuis maintenant un mois.

- Non mais franchement, tu n'avais que ça à faire d'escalader les grilles, râla une énième fois Horohoro.

- Si tu ne me surveillais pas, je n'en aurai pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle avec acidité.

- Où voulais-tu te rendre ?

Pirika garda un silence obstiné qui ne fit qu'accroître l'énervement de son frère, mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle avait des larmes au bord des yeux. Elle allait le voir à chaque jour de visite, il devait l'attendre.

Le médecin avait dit qu'elle devrait garder son plâtre deux mois. Mais dans deux mois, ils seraient de retour dans leur pays natal. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Cette pensée la fit plonger la tête entre ses genoux.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Horohoro s'asseoir à côté d'elle et tenter de la consoler.

- Tu sais on peut toujours y aller en taxi, soupira-t-il finalement.

Elle releva la tête, dévisageant son frère à travers ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je suis amoureuse, lui confia-t-elle.

- Ouais c'est à peu près ce que j'avais compris, grommela Horohoro.

- Et tu accepterais de m'emmener le voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Son frère soupira de nouveau.

- Tu es grande maintenant, je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne pourrai pas toujours te protéger de tout. Et puis je n'aime pas te voir triste. Par contre, je veux que tu me le présentes, et si jamais il te fait du mal je lui mets mon poing dans la figure.

- Tu promets ?

- Je promets, satisfaite ?

Pirika lui sauta dans les bras, ravie.

…

- Alors les jeunes, où est-ce que je vous conduis ? questionna le chauffeur de taxi.

- A la prison s'il vous plaît, répondit Pirika d'une voix enjouée.

Le visage d'Horohoro devint livide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Pirika le transperça du regard.

- Tu as promis, lui rappela-t-elle, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

Alors il se tut, se contentant de s'enfoncer dans son siège avec une mine renfrognée.

…

- Pirika ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Horohoro s'immobilisa, dévisageant d'un œil suspect le prisonnier asiatique qui parlait avec sa sœur.

- Ah, je me suis cassée le pied en faisant le mur pour venir. Mais finalement c'est arrangé. Mon frère m'a même accompagné, sourit-elle.

Horohoro serra la main de l'individu avec froideur. Ainsi c'était lui l'amoureux de sa sœur ? Cependant ce dernier s'éloigna en voyant arriver deux garçons plus âgés qu'eux dans la salle des visites, donc il devait s'être trompé.

Presque tous les détenus passèrent les saluer à un moment ou à un autre, parlant à Pirika comme si elle était leur amie de toujours. Horohoro serra la main de chacun d'entre eux avec toujours plus d'animosité dans le regard, les détaillant tous avec hargne en se demandant lequel d'eux allait essayer de lui voler sa sœur. Aucun ne resta pourtant et Horohoro commença à se dire que peut-être celui que Pirika venait voir ne viendrait pas. Cette idée le réjouit malgré lui, mais il fut vite détrompé lorsque le dernier venu les saluer leur annonça qu' « il » arrivait.

- Je ne le connais pas mais je le déteste déjà, grommela Horohoro à voix basse.

- Ah mais si tu le connais, le contredit Pirika.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux sans comprendre quand tout à coup sa sœur se leva en criant d'enthousiasme, avant de s'effondrer près de lui en criant de douleur.

- Pirika, ça va ? s'inquiéta Horohoro.

- Oui mais va-t-en maintenant, sinon tu vas nous embêter.

- Pas question, j'ai deux ou trois recommandations à lui faire.

- Hey, Horohoro, ça faisait longtemps !

Cette voix, le garçon était sûr de la connaître.

- Chocolove ?

L'instant de surprise passé, les trois jeunes gens partagèrent un excellent après-midi, parlant de tout et de rien. Au moment de partir, Chocolove insista pour porter Pirika dans ses bras pour ménager son pied, après avoir envoyé son frère suspicieux leur chercher à boire au distributeur.

Il la redéposa à la sortie de la salle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Horohoro et Pirika partirent après des salutations en règle et reprirent un taxi.

- Arrête de sourire béatement, grogna Horohoro.

Mais rien ne pouvait faire redescendre Pirika du paradis où elle était. Finalement il avait du bon ce plâtre, parce que Chocolove l'avait tenue dans ses bras.


	6. Huile, sexe

**Notes **: Vous n'imaginerez jamais le mal que j'ai eu avec cet instant-ci *soupir de soulagement* Je ne le trouve pas très réussi: pas de profondeur, scène d'une banalité affligeante, superficialité des personnages et des situations, manque d'originalité, manque de développement, manque de style, manque d'émotion, manque d'action, manque d'intrigue... Bref, je vous passe mon auto-critique, je me dis que ce fichu thème qui m'a bloqué si longtemps est _enfin_ écrit et je suis contente ^^' Selon les paragraphes j'ai pris plus ou moins de paisir à écrire. Bonne lecture malgré tout !

**Personnages : **Meene, Marco, les X-laws

* * *

**Instant 5 : Huile, sexe**

Meene acheva de disperser de la terre autour de ses fleurs et se redressa, le visage rouge mais fière du résultat. Elle venait enfin d'achever de planter ses dernières fleurs et entreprit d'enlever ses gants et de ranger son matériel. Sur la terrasse, Marco faisait les cent pas, angoissé.

- Ne sois pas nerveux, lui fit-elle avec douceur.

- Nerveux ? Je ne suis pas nerveux, répliqua Marco en criant presque.

Meene soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans trois heures, elle avait largement le temps de prendre une douche.

…

Meene attrapa son livre préféré et alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine. L'eau était un peu opaque, d'un très beau bleu dans lequel se reflétaient les nuages. Elle ouvrit le volume là où se trouvait son marque-page et faillit tomber à l'eau quand Marco se précipita sur elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester au soleil comme ça, lui reprocha-t-il.

- J'y étais bien tout à l'heure, soupira Meene, et je crains moins de choses que toi avec tes cheveux blonds.

- Ne conteste pas, remets ton chapeau de jardinage.

Jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier tant qu'il serait sur les charbons ardents, Meene attrapa son chapeau de paille et l'enfila.

- Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle.

Marco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre. Meene fit de même. Il leur restait encore deux bonnes heures devant eux.

…

Non seulement Marco avait été intenable tout l'après-midi mais en plus sa conduite laissait à désirer, alors qu'il les conduisait à l'hôpital. Plusieurs fois Meene évoqua à voix haute l'idée de prendre le volant et à chaque fois elle fut vertement tancée. L'homme avait beau être tendu au maximum, les mains crispées sur le volant, il ne lui aurait laissé la place de conducteur pour rien au monde.

Lasse, Meene se résigna à fermer les yeux à chaque intersection et détourner la tête quand ils dépassaient trop largement la limitation de vitesse autorisée. Ils arrivèrent très à l'avance à l'hôpital et tout le monde savait que les médecins avaient l'habitude d'être très en retard.

Marco passa plus d'une heure à se ronger les sangs dans la salle d'attente, alors que Meene, assise sur une chaise, lisait sereinement une revue. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première échographie pour laquelle ils venaient, mais savoir qu'ils connaîtraient bientôt le sexe de leur enfant chamboulait totalement Marco. Meene trouvait cela attendrissant.

Finalement une gynécologue vint les chercher et Marco lui broya la main, plus crispé que jamais. Meene s'excusa du regard auprès du médecin dont le sourire indiquait qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle fit allonger la future maman sur une table, lui demanda de relever son t-shirt et étala du gel sur son ventre.

- Ca ressemble à de l'huile, déclara Marco.

- Tu as déjà fait cette remarque la dernière fois, répondit Meene en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est du gel.

- N'empêche que ça ressemble à de l'huile, se défendit Marco d'une voix agacée.

Meene, usant de patience, préféra ne pas relever, tournant la tête vers l'écran où apparaîtrait bientôt son enfant.

…

En sortant de l'hôpital Meene et Marco furent salués par une ovation. Kevin, Bounster, Denbat, Pof, Lucky, Reiheit et Amano, Rackist, Lyserg, Jeanne… Il y avait même ce chinois prétentieux et arrogant que Marco ne supportait pas car il suivait Jeanne comme son ombre.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda Meene, stupéfaite que tous les anciens X-laws soient présents.

- Nous sommes venus féliciter les futurs parents, lui répondit Lucky avec entrain. Vous venez avec nous au restaurant ou vous préférez passer égoïstement votre soirée en amoureux ?

- Comme si nous pouvions faire autre chose qu'accepter, rit Meene. Nous vous suivons.

Le groupe se mit en marche, Kevin et Bounster en tête, Reiheit et Amano juste derrière eux, cette dernière demandant une énième fois à son époux s'il avait bien pensé à réserver auprès du restaurant.

- Oui je l'ai fait, arrête de m'en parler à longueur de journée ! s'exclama un Reiheit exaspéré.

- Avec toi on ne sait jamais, répliqua avec acidité Amano en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

- Y aurait-il eu un antécédent ? demanda Pof à voix basse une fois qu'Amano se fut éloignée.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, le rembarra Reiheit.

- C'est un aveu, conclut Rackist à côté d'eux en riant.

Reiheit se rembrunit et fit la tête tout le temps que dura le trajet.

…

- Aux futurs parents ! s'exclama Rackist en levant sa coupe de vin.

L'assemblée suivit avec joie et Marco serra la main de Meene sous la table. Il essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître mais il était touché que tous aient fait le déplacement pour venir les voir. Un silence se fit quand Jeanne se leva, l'air très embarrassé, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Ren.

- Je voudrais profiter que nous soyons tous réunis pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. déclara-t-elle en tirant le chinois par le bras pour qu'il se lève à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit en maugréant. Je vous considère tous comme ma famille, aussi je tiens à ce que vous soyez les premiers à le savoir, continua-t-elle avec sérieux. Ren et moi avons décidé de nous marier.

Il y eut tout d'abord un silence, certains comme Meene étant trop émus pour parler, d'autres comme Marco trop choqués de voir leur petite sainte protégée ravie par le chinois. Puis il y eut une effusion, chacun voulant féliciter les fiancés, mais surtout prévenir le futur mari que si jamais il faisait du mal à Jeanne, il aurait droit à des représailles. Bien sûr ce discours se fit à l'abri des oreilles de la fiancée et Ren les envoya tous balader, leur rappelant qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait le poids face à lui.

- Et finalement Marco, fille ou garçon ? demanda Kevin.

- Fille, répondit le futur papa avec un grand sourire.


	7. Voyager à l'étranger

**Note :** Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, c'est pour ça que je vous ai contacté ce petit instant qui sort tout chaud de mon clavier. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, moi je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire... Bref, bonne lecture quand même !

**Personnages :** Yoh et Anna

* * *

**Instant 6 : Voyager à l'étranger**

Ils avaient voyagé partout. Ils étaient allés en Russie où ils avaient porté manteau sur manteau en pestant pour que Lyserg et le Spirit of Fire ne les accompagne pas. Ils avaient traversé la mer baltique et la mer du nord pour aller jusqu'en Angleterre. Ils avaient croisé leur ami avocat avant de partir en France. Ils étaient montés sur la tour Eiffel, avaient croisé Jeanne à l'aéroport qui partait en Chine, avaient survolé le pays pour se rendre en Espagne. Ils étaient allés en Afrique, avait traversé le continent de long en large, s'en étaient allés naviguer sur l'océan Atlantique. Ils avaient parcouru les côtes américaines, avaient visité le Groenland, étaient repartis se réchauffer au Mexique et au Brésil. Ils étaient allés à Cuba, en Corée, en Mongolie, en Australie, en Ukraine, en Algérie, en Allemagne, en Norvège. Quel pays n'avait-il pas visité ?

A chaque fois ils s'arrêtaient au près de la population, leur parlaient, découvraient le monde, se renseignaient sur les coutumes, notaient le tout dans leur petit calepin et repartaient. On les voyait arriver, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, un sourire aux bords des lèvres, pêcher le long des rivières, dormir à la belle étoile même les jours de pluie, et repartir avec leur éternel sourire. Quand on les appréciait on leur offrait à manger. Quand on insistait pour qu'ils restent dormir, ils refusaient poliment. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps.

Ils avaient franchi la grande muraille de Chine, avait parcouru le pays, s'était rendu dans la vallée évitée de la population, dans les montagnes, là où se dressait l'immense demeure réputée et redoutée des Tao. Ils avaient salué une Jeanne aux joues écrevisses, un Ren de mauvaise humeur et étaient repartis.

Ils avaient accidentellement marché sur les feuilles des nénuphars et avaient dû s'enfuir sous les hurlements d'un de leur ancien ami transformé en loup furieux et retenu à grand peine par sa petite sœur.

Ils n'avaient pas seulement escaladé les montagnes et visitaient les beaux quartiers, ils s'étaient aussi aventuré dans les bidonvilles et les prisons, où ils avaient croisé une ancienne connaissance.

Au cours de leur périple, rencontrer des gens qu'ils connaissaient leur arriver régulièrement. En Inde, le Gandhara avait été ravi de les voir. Ils avaient été très surpris d'apercevoir le petit Opacho jouer avec la petite Komeri.

- Il vient nous voir parfois, leur avait expliqué Sati. Il arrive un matin, il repart un soir. On ne sait pas comment il fait mais ses talents shamaniques sont très particuliers. Au fond, vous agissez un peu comme lui.

Et c'était vrai. Les deux voyageurs venaient, partaient, allaient à leur gré. On les voyait, on ne les voyait plus. Ils étaient deux ombres mouvantes, l'une noire cachant une chevelure blonde, l'autre blanche avec de longs cheveux bruns. Ils marchaient toujours ensemble, côte à côte, leurs sourires indulgents peints sur leurs visages.

…

« Salut Manta !

La semaine dernière nous étions en Chine et on a vu Ren. Tu ne devineras jamais qui il était avec lui ! La très sainte et respectée Iron Maiden Jeanne. Ca t'étonne, pas vrai ?

Zut Anna est rentrée des courses (non elle n'a pas radicalement changé du jour au lendemain, elle avait juste des « affaires féminines » que je ne dois pas voir à acheter). Je file, à plus tard !

Yoh »

…

« Coucou Manta,

Je suis monté sur un éléphant ! C'est la première fois que je faisais ça et c'était génial ! Par contre Anna a le mal d'éléphant… J'espère qu'elle ne va pas lire cette carte postale. Malheureusement pour Ryu, Sati n'a pas demandé de ses nouvelles, par contre elle a demandé de celles de Faust, va savoir pourquoi… Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'il n'avait pas voulu être ressuscité pour rester avec Elisa dans le Great Spirit.

Je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleur, on a vu Opacho ! Il est toujours aussi mignon mais il a grandi, il est peut-être plus grand que toi maintenant… Quoique non, pas encore, mais bientôt ! Fais comme Ren, bois du lait.

A la prochaine !

Yoh »

…

« Hey Manta !

Comme tu le vois au dos nous sommes à la plage ! Je me suis fait pincer par un crabe ! Rigole mais c'est super douloureux.

Hier au supermarché on est tombé sur Rackist et Marco. Ils se sont montrés super gentils, c'était un peu flippant. Ils ont voulu des nouvelles des gens qu'on connaissait. On a évité de leur dire que Jeanne loge chez Ren depuis la dernière fois qu'on y est allé (on a un minimum sens de survie….) mais on leur a donné de vos nouvelles de celles de Lyserg.

On a décidé de partir vers la Tibet, je ne sais pas s'il y aura des cartes postales, donc ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'en reçois plus avant un petit bout de temps.

Prends soin de toi.

Yoh »

…

Manta rangea précautionneusement la dernière carte postale reçue de la part de Yoh dans son tiroir. Il ne doutait pas qu'en allant au Fumbari Onsen, Tamao serait déjà au courant des dernières nouvelles, mais il s'y rendit quand même.

- Salut ! Vous avez eu du courrier de Yoh ?

- Oui, lui sourit la maîtresse de maison. Entre. Mary est dans la cuisine en train d'essayer de faire manger Hana, Ryu est parti acheté du poisson et Mach et Kanna dorment encore.

- Tu les laisses dormir ? s'étonna Manta.

- Exceptionnellement, lui répondit en souriant Tamao.

Il enleva ses chaussures pour se rendre à la cuisine. Du haut de ses deux ans, assis sur sa chaise en hauteur, Hana fermait résolument la bouche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs autour de lui. Quand Mary réussit enfin à lui enfourner une cuillère de purée dans la bouche, il recracha tout sur son bavoir.

- Ca n'a pas l'air facile tous les jours avec le petit, commenta Manta.

- Non, confirma Tamao, heureusement que Yoh et Anna rentrent de voyage demain.


	8. Un groupe d'étoiles filantes

**Note :** *trop contente car a enfin mis son idée par écrit...* En plus, pour une fois j'exploite un personnage différent de mon habitude ;) (la personne visée se reconnaîtra ^^)

**Personnage :** Turbin

* * *

**Instant 7 : Un groupe d'étoiles filantes**

- Hey venez voir, il y a une étoile filante, appela Turbin.

L'instant d'après, Mach et Mary se précipitèrent près de lui, du haut de leurs dix et onze ans. Depuis qu'Hao les avait recueillies, il les voyait rarement sourire ou être heureuse, mais quand leurs regards éblouis se fixèrent sur le groupe d'étoiles filantes passant au-dessus de leur tête, il put affirmer qu'en ce moment, elles l'étaient.

Canna vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec moins de précipitation. Elle aurait vingt ans dans quelques semaines et c'est avec nostalgie qu'il l'observait, elle l'adolescente de quinze ans trouvée il y avait quatre ans à peine dans un vieux château d'Allemagne.

Il se rappelait très précisément de ses rencontres avec les trois filles. Le premier soir, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà quand leur seigneur était revenu d'Italie.

- L'un de vous s'est-il déjà occupé d'enfants ? avait-il demandé.

Turbin avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il avait eu une petite sœur, morte durant la guerre au cours de laquelle Hao lui avait sauvé la vie. Aussi, quand la petite frimousse cachée derrière Hao avait sorti le bout de son nez, Zangching, Peyote, les Boz et Blocken l'avaient aussitôt désigné comme tuteur attitré de Mary.

Ca n'avait pas été tous les jours facile avec elle, bien qu'Hao l'aide, lui-même ayant eu des enfants par deux fois dans ses vies précédentes. Cependant il était toujours très occupé. Mais Turbin avait le temps pour tout apprendre à Mary, ainsi que la patience. Ce qu'il lui manquait, c'est l'éducation à lui transmettre. Aussi Blocken, le plus âgé d'entre eux, lui avait-il appris à lire, à écrire. Il leur donnait des cours à toutes les deux, avec Mach.

Hao nous avait dit que la fillette venait d'Angleterre. Elle était moins renfermée que Mary, plus ouverte, plus désireuse de s'intégrer. Elle avait retrouvé plus vite un pâle sourire, s'amusant à voler les livres de Blocken quand elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse classe. Elle entraînait Mary derrière elle et toutes deux allaient se percher dans les arbres. Nous les cherchions alors des heures durant avant que Mach ne se trahisse en partant d'un grand éclat de rire quand l'un de nous passait sous sa cachette sans la voir.

Mary et Mach étaient des enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à être aimées, Canna était radicalement différente. Elle avait déjà connu la guerre, la souffrance, et l'en avait analysé, avait tiré des leçons de vie, s'était fixée des principes, dont celui de ne faire confiance à personne. Elle refusait de parler à quiconque, ne mangeait que lorsque c'était Hao qui le lui demandait.

- Crise d'adolescence, avait soupiré Peyote avec fatalisme. Bonne chance Turbin !

Pourquoi moi ? Après Mach et Mary, ils étaient aussi compétents que moi ! Et puis Fatima avait huit ans, pas quinze !

- A quoi tu penses ? me tira de mes souvenirs Canna.

- Aux moments difficiles que tu nous a fais subir lorsqu'on t'a rencontré, lui ai-je répondu avec un sourire complice.

Elle me donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Je suppose qu'il était mérité.

- Vous avez fait un vœu ? nous interrogea Yamada en nous rejoignant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Mach.

Yamada s'assit en tailleur à ma droite avant de répondre.

- Nous en France, on faisait un vœu quand on voyait une étoile. Il paraît qu'il se réalisera. Enfin, c'est une vieille coutume sans beaucoup d'importance.

- Oh ! Je vais faire un vœu, alors, décida Mach. Tu en fais un aussi, Mary ?

Cette dernière cligna des yeux sans répondre alors que Mach plissait les paupières, se concentrant. Je la trouvais adorable.

- Par contre, rajouta Yamada, il ne faut pas dévoiler son vœu, sinon la magie n'opère pas.

- La magie, coupa Zangching. Comme si elle existait réellement.

- Chacun ses croyances, répliqua Yamada en haussant les épaules.

- Le seul en lequel je crois pour ma part, c'est le seigneur Hao, intervint sèchement Boris.

Je sentais de l'électricité dans l'air. Yamada et Boris ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour ils finissent par se sauter à la gorge s'il n'y a pas le seigneur Hao pour les réfréner.

- Il n'y a plus d'étoiles, constata Canna à mi-voix. Mais j'ai eu le temps de faire un vœu, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en chuchotant pour ne pas que Boris et Zangching entendent.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je n'en avais pas fait, je n'y croyais pas. J'aurai voulu que ma sœur soit de nouveau avec moi, j'aurai pu la prendre dans mes bras, lui montrer les étoiles. Mais Fatima était morte, elle ne reviendrait pas.

- Ah, vous êtes là, constata Bill.

Je me retournai juste à temps pour le voir arriver avec Rakist et le seigneur Hao.

- Vous avez raté les étoiles filantes, commenta Boris avec ironie.

- Oh non, répondit Hao avec douceur, nous les avons aperçu. Elles étaient belles. Vous avez tous fait un vœu ? ajouta-t-il ensuite avec une légèreté calculée.

Je lançais un regard victorieux à Boris, déconcerté, et Zangching qui grinçait des dents. Mach semblait aux anges.

…

Le lendemain, nous étions en Afrique en Sud. Nous avions tous le visage grave, même Mach qui avait le plus de vie d'entre nous. Les humains nous dévisageaient avec frayeur mais le seigneur Hao les dépassa sans leur accorder un regard tandis que nous restions immobiles, attendant qu'il revienne. La maison près de laquelle il s'arrêta était en ruine, portant des marques d'incendie. De là où j'étais, je crus apercevoir un enfant au centre des débris. Un orphelin rescapé des flammes ?

Hao s'accroupit et revint vers nous peu après, un bébé dans les bras.

- Opacho, dit-il en nous rejoignant.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais l'enfant qui dormait dans les bras et tous les autres m'avaient lâché, prétextant des occupations toutes plus suspectes les unes que les autres. Un bébé…

Lequel allais-je étriper pour son vœu idiot de la veille ?


	9. Jeu de ballon

**Note :** Je me suis juste régalée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous prendez plaisir à le lire ! :D

**Personnages : **Lyserg, Mach, Hao

* * *

**Instant 8 : Jeu de ballon**

Quand Lyserg ne s'entraînait pas à utiliser son pendule de verre, il aimait bien aller jouer au ballon. Parfois il se promenait jusqu'au Big Ben avec, le tenant devant lui, le lançant, le rattrapant. C'est au pied de l'horloge qu'il trouva la petite fille aux cheveux roux, assise toute seule sur un banc.

- Salut, tu veux jouer avec moi au ballon ? lui proposa-t-il en allant la voir.

Elle avait d'abord paru méfiante mais avait fini par accepter.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Lyserg en lui lançant le ballon.

- Ange, répondit la fillette après un temps d'hésitation. Et toi ?

- Lyserg, répondit franchement le garçon avec un sourire éclatant.

Ils jouèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble, jusqu'à que Lyserg s'aperçoive que la nuit venait à tomber.

- Je dois rentrer, déclara-t-il. Toi aussi sans doute. J'espère qu'on se reverra, je viens souvent ici.

- Peut-être, soupira Ange un peu tristement.

Lyserg la salua, s'éloigna de quelques pas, revint vers elle.

- Tiens, je te le donne, dit-il en lui tendant son ballon.

Ange cligna des yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu te rappelles de cette journée, expliqua le garçon. Et pour que tu penses à revenir demain ou plus tard dans la semaine. On pourra rejouer ensemble.

La fillette avait fini par l'accepter, puis ils s'étaient séparés. Lyserg était rentré d'un pas guilleret ce soir là. Cependant le lendemain, il n'y avait nulle trace d'Ange près du Big Ben, ni les jours suivants. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il venait de réussir brillamment l'épreuve pour devenir sourcier, il trouva ses parents morts en rentrant chez lui et n'eut plus le cœur de repenser à Ange.

…

Mach trouvait qu'elle avait affaire à un garçon drôlement bizarre. Ou alors tout simplement drôlement gentil. Les humains n'aimaient pas beaucoup les shamans et le seigneur Hao les incitait à la plus grande prudence, aussi lui avait-elle menti au sujet de son nom. La première chose qui lui était passée par la tête était « Ange », le prénom de sa grand-mère.

Elle regarda fixement le ballon qu'elle avait dans les mains alors que Lyserg s'éloigner, lui laissant son jouet. Elle l'aimait bien, elle avait passé un bon moment. Ravie, elle était allée retrouvée le seigneur Hao et ses compagnons.

Des années plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train d'observer de loin l'équipe des X-laws, Mach ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ses cheveux verts, ce visage fin, cette coiffure bizarre… Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de Lyserg, ce qui s'était confirmé quand elle avait appris son nom. A moins que ce ne soit une coïncidence que deux personnes se ressemblant autant portent le même prénom, mais elle en doutait.

L'avait-il reconnue ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Arriverait-il à voir la petite Ange avec il avait joué à travers elle ? Même si c'était le cas, il devait la détester. Il paraissait que le seigneur Hao avait tué ses parents, elle-même lui avait menti au sujet de son identité. Comment pourrait-il la voir autrement que comme une ennemie ?

Toutefois, c'est un regard triste qu'elle portait sur lui, elle était nostalgique. Et surtout, elle espérait, sans oser se l'avouer, qu'il échapperait à la mort pourtant destinée à tous les X-laws.

…

Hao était assis en haut de la grande horloge, rêveur. En bas, il pouvait apercevoir Mach jouer au ballon avec un petit garçon aux cheveux verts. Lyserg, semblait-il s'appeler. Tous deux paraissaient tellement innocents. Ils devaient s'amuser. Lui aussi, enfant, s'était amusé, avec Ohachiyo. Jamais avec d'autres enfants, les autres avaient peur de lui. Lyserg jouerait-il avec Mach s'il savait qu'elle était une shamane ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir, aussi n'essaya-t-il pas de sonder l'esprit de l'enfant, dont les pensées restèrent brouillées à toutes celles de la masse grouillante d'humains autour d'eux.

Quand ils eurent fini de jouer et que Lyserg fut parti, il alla rejoindre Mach, qui semblait hésiter sur le comportement à adopter.

- Tu comptes garder ce ballon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

La fillette sursauta et lâcha la balle qui alla rouler un peu plus loin. Elle la suivit du coin de l'œil avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Pardon Seigneur Hao, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi pardon ?

Elle releva la tête mais il ne la regardait plus, le regard perdu sur la populace les entourant. Tellement petite.

- Seigneur Hao… appela-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante. S'il vous plaît, ne le tuez pas.

Il croisa brièvement ses grands yeux brillants, le suppliant d'épargner l'humain. A vrai dire, il n avait pas pensé une seule fois à le tuer.

Hao se contenta d'hocher la tête, faisant naître un pâle sourire sur le visage de Mach.

- Merci Seigneur Hao, murmura-t-elle.

- Viens, les autres doivent nous attendre, clôt l'épisode ce dernier.

Quelques jours après, Blocken lui avait parlé d'un couple de shamans dont l'époux serait un détective réputé. Se décidant à les recruter, Hao se rendit seule dans la grande maison des Diethel où, malgré son apparence d'enfant, il fut accueilli avec suspicion.

Dès qu'il fut entré il devina, en lisant dans leurs esprits, que ces gens-là ne le rejoindraient pas. Il s'apprêtait à repartir au plus vite, pestant d'avoir perdu son temps, quand l'homme avait sorti une arme et l'avait pointée dans sa direction.

- Ne bougez plus, je vous arrête, somma-t-il.

- Quel dommage, chuchota-t-il. Vous me paraissiez pourtant intelligents.

L'instant suivant, le Spirit of Fire apparut, les flammes dévorèrent les Diethel. Ce qu'Hao n'avait pas prévu, ce fut que leur enfant apparut à cet instant-là. Il savait qu'ils en avaient un, il l'avait lu. C'était ce qui avait retenu sa main de les brûler tout de suite après leur refus.

Il dévisagea le garçon, gardant un visage impassible, avant de reconnaître le petit Lyserg qui jouait avec Mach. Il aurait été tellement facile de le réduire en cendres à son tour, mais la supplique de Mach lui revint en mémoire. Alors il partit, sans se retourner.


	10. Roi

**Note :** Désolée d'avoir été si longue avant de poster ce "Roi", c'est qu'il m'embêtait ^^' Enfin le voilà, très bientôt suivi par "Brûle". Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Horohoro, Marion

* * *

**Instant 9 : Roi**

Il était un roi, le roi de la glace. Il n'avait pas énormément de furyoku mais cela lui avait suffi pour battre les sbires de Hao qui s'en étaient pris aux Ice Men. Il ignorait alors qu'il y avait eu des spectateurs. Son père, sa sœur, mais aussi Mary des Hanagumi. Elle rentra à la base sans se soucier de son coéquipier agonisant marqué par le X de leurs ennemis. Pendant une seconde, une fraction de seconde, elle avait failli intervenir pour empêcher Big Bill de le tuer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû hésiter, elle n'aurait jamais dû envisager cela. Désormais elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi le Seigneur Hao. Elle se sentait mal.

- Mary.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle cesse de marcher et relève la tête. Le Seigneur Hao se tient devant elle. Il est le futur roi des shamans, le vrai roi. Celui qui surpasse tous les petits rois tels que Horohoro.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il ne lui reproche rien, elle est soulagée, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser. Elle pense qu'elle va aller marcher du côté de chez les X-laws, c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours lordqu'elle se sent mal. Le Seigneur Hao ne lui a jamais caché que Marco était son père et lui a toujours dit qu'elle était libre de le rejoindre, si elle le voulait. Mais Mary ne le voulait pas. De toute manière, il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Pour lui, elle est un agent du mal, un agent à détruire. Elle déteste ça.

…

Le Seigneur Hao les avait trahis.

Elle avait mal, à l'intérieur. Les autres s'étaient regroupés sur la plage pour regarder de loin Rakist, Opacho et Hao partir pour le continent Mu. Elle n'était pas restée avec eux, elle était allée s'asseoir près du navire des X-laws, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle s'était demandé qui avait trahi en premier. Elle ou le Seigneur Hao ?

Elle entend des pas dans son dos et espère follement que ce soit son père, mais ce n'est que le roi des glaces. Chuck se prépare déjà à combattre mais elle n'en a pas envie. Elle est déçue, elle voudrait qu'il parte. Mais bien sûr il ne part pas. Pourtant le sous-marin va bientôt s'en aller, lui, et il devra être dedans.

- Ca va ?

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Comment cela pourrait ailler ?

- Pourquoi tu restes là toute seule ?

Ca ne le regardait pas.

- Je ne suis pas seule, réplique-t-elle en désignant Chuck de la tête.

- Les fantômes ne comptent pas, décide Horohoro en s'asseyant.

- Dans ce cas je ne suis malheureusement plus seule, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Il se raidit, esquisse un geste pour s'en aller, ne bouge pas. Et soudain il éclate de rire et Mary écarquille les yeux, elle ne le comprend pas.

- Tu mériterais le titre de reine des glaces, plaisante-t-il.

Mary le fixe sans ciller. Se rend-il compte que si elle est reine, lui est roi ? Etait-ce volontaire de sa part ? Elle en doute mais si c'est le cas, c'est flatteur. Au coup que Chuck vient de donner à Horohoro, lui doit plutôt penser que c'est déplacé. Ca ne l'étonne pas.

- Que va-t-il se passer, sur Mu ? ose-t-elle demander.

Horohoro cligne des yeux.

- On ne peut pas battre Hao de manière réglementaire, alors on vase retirer du Shaman Fight, répond-il.

Mary se redresse brusquement.

- Marco aussi ?

Il acquiesce et ne demande pas d'explication, ce dont elle lui est reconnaissante.

- Tous, ajoute-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas que nous laisserons Hao devenir roi pour autant.

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil et elle détourne la tête, confuse. Cependant il ne remarque pas son malaise, Chuck vient de nouvveau de le frapper, suscitant la colère du minuscule fantôme gardien de Horohoro.

- Elle est mignonne, chuchote Mary, ce qui calme instantanément l'esprit.

- C'est Kororo, elle appartient à la tribu des koropockles, la présente Horohoro.

Kororo agite son nénuphar en souriant.

- C'est pour elle que je m'étais inscrit au tournoi des shamans, enchaîne-t-il. Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu inscrite ?

- Pour rester avec le Seigneur Hao.

- C'est tout ?

Mary hésite. Elle a bien une autre motivation, même si elle n'en a jamais parler à personne auparavant.

- J'aurai voulu affronter X-I.

- Pour Marco, c'est ça ? comprend Horohoro.

Mary hoche la tête.

- Il est au courant que tu le cherches ?

Mary garde le silence. Horohoro venait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments : elle cherchait son père. Elle fait non de la tête, songeuse.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, tu sais.

Comment pouvait-il tant deviner sans rien savoir ? Elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots plus tôt. Dans la bouche du Seigneur Hao, peut-être.

- Tu ne vas pas être en retard ? demande-t-elle.

- Ils m'attendront, la rassure-t-il d'un sourire.

Il semblait insouciant et sûr de lui mais lui aussi devait être tourmenté par beaucoup de choses, néanmoins il arrivait à les mettre de côté.

- Je t'aime bien, lui déclare-t-il soudainement.

Elle écarquille les yeux sans savoir quoi répondre mais Chuck s'en charge à sa place.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire à ton fantôme d'arrêter de me frapper ? geint-il. Ca fait trois fois !

Mary reste stoïque, dissimulant son amusement. Son fantôme gardien semblait bien aimer le garçon.

- Bon je vais y aller.

Il se lève et s'étire.

- A bientôt Marion, la salue-t-il.

Il commence à s'éloigner sans qu'elle ne réagisse. « A bientôt ». Ces mots sous-entendaient qu'ils allaient se revoir malgré le proche couronnement du nouveau roi. Elle le regarde s'éloigner, ne détachant son regard que lorsqu'il ne fut plus visible. Chuck la tire par la manche et part bouder en constatant son manque de réaction.

Mary ne savait plus qui serait couronné roi des shamans, par contre elle savait qui venait d'être élu par son cœur : son roi à elle.


	11. Brûle

**Note : **Dédié à Rain à qui j'ai promis mille mots sur ce couple depuis que je me suis lancée dans cette fic. Je ne devrai pas poster autant de nouvelles choses d'un coup - vaudrait mieux que j'en garde en réserve - mais tant pis ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Hao

* * *

**Instant 10 : Brûle**

Depuis que je suis toute petite, on m'a enseigné ce précepte : le feu, ça brûle. Paradoxalement, malgré le danger qu'il représente, il m'attire. C'set si chaud, si vivant. Est-ce mal ? Je sais que Marco ne l'aime pas, à cause de l'incendie qui a ravagé sa famille. Et puis le feu, on ne le trouve qu'aux enfers. Mais j'ai appris, enfant, qu'il existait d'autres dieux, ou du moins que d'autres avaient cru ou croyaient toujours à des faux dieux. Cela m'avait intriguée alors j'étais allée à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. Autrefois les grecs croyaient à plusieurs dieux, dont l'un se nommait Prométhée. Il aurait donné le feu aux hommes pour qu'ils puissent se protéger des animaux, se réchauffer, cuire leur viande, fabriquer des armes. Qu'aurait été l'homme sans le feu ?

Avant, quand Rakist était encore parmi nous et m'enseignait des tas de choses, il lui arrivait de laisser les feuilles de calcul de côté et de me parler du monde. Il me disait que le soleil n'était qu'une étoile comme une autre dans l'univers : une énorme boule de feu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit la Bible, avais-je fait savoir.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ce qu'il m'avait répondu : « Tu sais, la Bible, ce n'est qu'un ensemble d'images. Il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre. » Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'images ? De lettre ? De plus celles-ci n'ont pas de pieds ! Mais ces paroles ont été prononcées par quelqu'un qui a rallié Hao, je ne dois pas y prendre garde ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'y peux rien, le feu me fascine, même si tout l'apparente à l'ennemi.

…

Je marchais sur la plage, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. J'ai vu sa silhouette de loin, ou plutôt la lumière qu'il émettait. Tout mon corps me criait de faire demi-tour mais j'ai continué d'avancer. Shamash a protesté mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu sans l'avoir jamais vu et désormais mes yeux ne quittent plus le feu. J'ai l'impression d'être au cirque auquel Marco et Rakist m'emmenaient. Je restai muette et immobile devant les artistes. Qu'est-il, lui ? Dompteur de fauves, magicien, cracheur de flammes ? Rien de tout cela en vérité. Il est le feu personnalisé, et si je m'avance trop, je me brûlerai.

Il m'adresse un sourire qui me fait frissonner. J'ai froid tout d'un coup, et envie de me réchauffer. SI je m'avance encore un peu, un tout petit peu, serait-ce trop ? Je croise son regard et crois y voir danser des flammes. Nous n'avons encore échangé aucun mot mais je sais qui il est et il sait qui je suis. Mon seul but devrait être de le détruire mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à éteindre ce feu. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Il dégage cette lumière, cette aura, tentatrice et menaçante à la fois. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où je pourrai ailler.

Alors j'avance d'un pas, pour voir, et il ne réagit pas. Je crois que les flammes dans ses yeux sont plus vivaces, plus brûlantes. J'hésite sur la conduite à adopter. Je n'ose pas jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier que Shamash est toujours là. J'ai le sentiment que si je le lâche du regard, le feu me consumerait. Je viens de lancer un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles. J'ai peur de perdre mais je ne ferai pas marche arrière, je l'affronterai, je le battrai. Pourquoi semble-t-il si amusé ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Je le fusille du regard, je fais un nouveau pas en avant.

Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un pas en arrière. Pas par peur, par jeu. Mais en fait non, il n'a pas bougé, et moi je me rapproche encore, encore. Nos yeux ne cessent pas de se fixer. Désormais je suis si près que je pourrai le toucher, si près que je sens son souffle brûlant sur mon visage, si près que la flamme qu'il tient m'effleure. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

Il se décide enfin à bouger et le feu qui est dans sa main se répand autour de nous. C'est comme un rideau de flammes qui nous encercle. Je m'aperçois soudain que je suis prisonnière, avec lui. Mais la partie n'est pas finie. Il baisse le bras et me défie du regard, je franchis le dernier pas qui nous sépare. Ses doigts qui se posent sur ma taille sont comme des braises ardentes. C'est chaud et douloureux mais je ne bronche pas, pas question. Je ne veux pas perdre, mais j'ai déjà perdu, et ce depuis longtemps.

Il secoue la tête et cela semble me dire « Tu le comprends enfin ». Je le déteste.

Il lève sa main libre et s'empare d'une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je la vois passer de blanc à noir alors que de petites étincelles jaillissent de ses doigts. Malgré tout je reste inébranlable. J'en suis sûre désormais, cela l'amuse. Le jeu continue mais différemment. Nous ne jouons plus aux échecs, il joue à la poupée et je suis le pantin. Je suis le jouet qu'il va casser quand il se sera lassé. Je ne veux pas.

Le feu, ça brûle. Je le savais. C'est parce que je le savais que je suis allée à sa rencontre malgré les réticences de Shamash. Je crois que mon fantôme n'est plus, le Spirit of Fire l'aura déjà dévoré. A moins qu'il n'ait fui… Son regard enflammé confirme la première hypothèse. De plus, Shamash ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée.

Il ouvre la bouche et comme il prononce les premiers et seuls mots que je lui entendrai dire, je trouve sa voix chaude et ironique.

- Dis-moi, petite Jeanne, ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu ?

Non. Je brûle.


	12. Fauteur de troubles

**Note :** Ca m'est venu comme ça, d'un coup... Je regrette de n'avoir eu que mille mots, je n'ai pas pu amener de romance. Tant pis, c'est mieux comme ça ^^

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 11 : Fauteur de troubles**

Il ne lui adresse jamais une parole, ni même un regard. Il vient souvent au Fumbari Onsen, pour les autres, pas pour elle. Ils ne se croisent pas, mais si c'était le cas ils s'ignoreraient. Il passe son temps à discuter avec les Hanagumi, ne repart jamais sans avoir insufflé des idées de bêtises à Hana, laisse un tas de petites enveloppes blanches à remettre aux différentes personnes qui seront de passage à l'auberge au cours du prochain mois. Elle le surprend tantôt avec Ryu et Manta dehors, tantôt dans la chambre de Hana, tantôt dans la cuisine, tantôt dans le salon. Il est insupportable.

Alors ce jour-ci, elle perd son calme. Un couple de personnes âgées vient d'arriver après avoir réservé leur chambre quelques jours auparavant. Tamao est toute seule pour les accueillir. Ryu n'est pas là pour porter les bagages à l'étage, alors elle s'en occupe, surprenant les deux clients qui ne tarissent plus d'éloges au sujet de la force physique surprenante qu'une aussi jolie silhouette que la sienne peut cacher. Elle cherche la chambre que les filles auraient dû préparer avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y en a pas, alors elle les installe dans la chambre toujours impeccable habituellement réservée à Yoh et Anna. Ils ont faim et souhaitent manger dans peu de temps, aussi se précipite-t-elle en cuisine vérifier que le repas est prêt, pour se rendre compte que le sol est sale et que Ryu n'a rien préparé. Personne n'est allé faire de courses, il reste peu de choses dans le frigo. Et bien entendu si les tâches ne sont pas faites, c'est parce qu'il est encore venu et les a tous distraits de leurs devoirs quotidiens.

- Ca suffit !

Elle a abandonné le ton menaçant qu'elle utilise habituellement et qui suffit à faire se raidir ses employés. Elle crie dans le couloir et se dirige à grands pas dans le salon vers le groupe soudain silencieux.

- Marion tu files faire des courses, Mathilda va nettoyer le sol, Canna va faire les chambres.

- Je vais…

- Silence Ryu !

L'homme se tait.

- Non tu ne vas pas faire le repas, c'est trop tard pour faire le repas ! Tu vas aller me nettoyer l'onsen de fond en comble.

- Mais Tamao pour une fois que le Seigneur Hao est parmi nous…

- Exécution immédiate ! s'époumona Tamao.

Et pour faire bonne figure, le Shyugen ultime donne un coup de poing en direction de l'impudente Canna qui a osé contester, fracassant le meuble qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

- Et quand tu auras le temps, tu répareras tout ça, ajoute Tamao en désignant les débris. Et vous…

Pour la première fois elle se tourne vers le Shaman King à qui elle n'a jamais adressé la parole malgré toutes les fois qu'il est venu visiter le Fumbari Onsen.

- Dehors ! hurle-t-elle en montrant la porte.

Sans vérifier qu'il obéit également, elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers la cuisine.

- Ponchi, Conchi, appelle-t-elle d'une voix forte pour être sûre d'être entendue du groupe, si l'un d'eux n'est pas au travail dans trente secondes, venez me prévenir.

- Bien maîtresse Tamao, s'empressèrent d'acquiescer les deux esprits.

Et sur ce, elle claque la porte de la cuisine derrière elle avec violence.

…

Finalement Tamao a réussi à dénicher quelques légumes qu'elle commence à préparer, mais si Marion ne revient pas vite avec les courses ils auraient des soucis. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et se fermer et pose son couteau, se forçant à délier ses doigts crispés. Qui que soit l'importun, il allait le regretter.

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de déguerpir, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cinglant en apercevant Hao du coin de l'œil.

Et sans plus lui prêter attention, elle reprend le couteau et se remit à sa tâche initiale.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

Elle se redresse et se tourne vers lui. Il a l'air grave et ses yeux semblent animés par des flammes mais il ne faut pas qu'il croie une seule seconde qu'il lui fait peur.

- Le problème ? répète-t-elle avant de laisser exploser sa rage. Le problème, c'est vous ! Quand vous êtes là, plus rien ne va dans cette auberge ! Aucune corvée n'est faite.

- Ils les feront plus tard, argumenta Hao.

- Non ils ne les feront pas plus tard ! s'écria Tamao. Elles ont besoin d'être faites tout de suite et quand ils ne les font pas, c'est moi qui les fais à leur place.

- Tu fais tourner cette auberge trop vite uniquement par un souci de rendement, lui reprocha Hao.

- Alors quand je passe une heure après chacun de vos passages à chercher la fenêtre par laquelle vous êtes rentrée, vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent ? cracha Tamao. Parce que bien sûr, le Shaman King, bien que fantôme, ne peut pas juste se contenter de traverser un mur !

- Pourquoi tu… voulut-il l'interrompre.

- Deux semaines ! C'est le temps que Hana a passé cloué au lit après que la fenêtre que vous ayez laissé ouverte soit celle du couloir qui donne sur sa chambre ! Vous êtes exécrable ! A chacun de vos passages, vous ne semez que le désordre ! J'ai des pensionnaires allergiques aux poils de chats et en plus de devoir nettoyer toutes les saletés que vos bêtes laissent traîner partout, il faut que je ramasse tous leurs poils ! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres ! Si vous voulez voir les autres, contactez-les pour vous voir hors de l'établissement et pendant leur temps libre ! Maintenant dehors, vous me faites perdre le mien.

Elle lui tourna brutalement le dos, ignorant l'expression de pure colère peinte sur le visage du Shaman King. Il pouvait lui raconter ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

- Ta…

- Dehors, coupa-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Il avait fini par partir.


	13. Aspirateur

**Note :** Exceptionnellement suite de l'instant précédant, soit "Fauteur de troubles". Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Instant 12 : Aspirateur**

Tamao avait beaucoup hésité avant de suivre les conseils de Manta et d'acheter cette chose nommée « Aspirateur ». Cependant depuis, elle ne le regrettait pas. Le ménage dans l'auberge allait beaucoup plus vite. Anna risquait bien de râler en le voyant, mais qu'elle ose seulement critiquer l'acquisition et il y avait de fortes chances pour que Tamao ne conserve pas son calme très longtemps.

Elle était en train de l'utiliser quand elle sentit la présence d'un esprit derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Hao, les expressions paniquées de Conchi et Ponchi étaient très parlantes toutes seules. Néanmoins elle ne daigna pas lui faire face, jugeant lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire la fois dernière, soit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu au Fumbari Onsen.

- Tamao, appela-t-il doucement.

Il avait pourtant fini par partir la dernière fois, elle pensait qu'il avait compris. Visiblement, il avait juste choisi de remettre leur confrontation à plus tard. Un jour où elle serait moins énervée, peut-être. Il avait mal choisi, sa seule présence réussissait toujours à remplir sa jauge d'énervement en entier à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Pourquoi es-tu si hostile envers moi ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Il lui retourna quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendit pas, venant d'augmenter la puissance de l'aspirateur, ce qui couvrait sa voix. Le visage du jeune homme apparut soudain devant elle et Tamao le foudroya du regard.

- Tu es devenue une femme froide, hautaine, rigide, sans compassion, déclara-t-il.

Sans lui accorder aucune importance, Tamao pointa avec une joie malsaine l'aspirateur dans sa direction. Le fantôme fut aussitôt absorbé par le tube comme elle savait que cela se produirait. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Ponchi et Conchi se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'avait pas l'engin depuis longtemps mais eux aussi avaient déjà expérimenté les joies du tuyau d'aspiration. Elle n'avait fini par les libérer de la poche que plusieurs heures plus tard et depuis ils se tenaient encore plus à carreau qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais dans le cas du Shaman King, il réussirait probablement à sortir tout seul.

- C'était petit, jeta une voix méprisante dans son dos, confirmant son hypothèse.

- Vous m'ennuyez, rétorqua Tamao avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle changea de pièce, tirant l'aspirateur derrière elle qui ronronnait gentiment. Heureusement que lui, contrairement à d'autres, ne laissait pas de poils sur son sillage.

- Tu devrais être honorée de m'avoir pour hôte dans ton auberge, lui fit remarquer Hao.

- Je suis plus importunée qu'autre chose. Si vous cherchez les honneurs, trouvez une autre auberge tenue par des shamans.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Oh qu'importe ! s'exclama Tamao en lui faisant face.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproche, lui indiqua la porte de la tête et se remit à son nettoyage. Hao surgit subitement devant elle, à une hauteur suffisamment élevée pour éviter d'être happé par l'aspirateur comme précédemment, et la foudroya du regard. Tamao s'avança, le traversa. Un shaman ne traversait jamais un esprit, c'était la marque d'affront la plus élevée qui soit. Cependant, se mettre à dos le Shaman King ne perturbait pas Tamao plus que cela. Si elle l'agaçait suffisamment, peut-être se déciderait-il enfin à partir et à ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

- Je vais où je veux, quand je veux, déclara-t-il durement.

- Parfaitement, vous pouvez allez où vous le voulez sur toute la planète, alors soyez gentils, débarrassez le plancher et ne revenez plus ici. Il y a sûrement tellement d'autres lieux bien plus intéressants ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique en insistant sur le « tellement ».

- Tu es exécrable, lâcha-t-il.

- Pire que vous, c'est difficilement possible, trancha Tamao.

En levant la tête elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois amené son visage tout près du sien, si bien qu'elle put détailler en détails les pupilles enflammées du roi. Elle fut un instant décontenancée mais reprit rapidement un masque impassible.

- Tu es agaçante, lâcha soudainement Hao.

Et sans préavis, il se matérialisa et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tamao fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut pas le réflexe de réagir tout de suite. Il s'empara de sa nuque au moment où elle le giflait. Elle resta un instant immobile, haletante, les joues rouges.

- De, que…

Il redressa un peu la tête et reporta un regard brûlant sur elle, un sourire aux lèvres. L'instant suivant, le Shyugen Ultime s'écrasait là où il s'était tenu mais déjà il était dans son dos et s'empara de son poignet levé.

- Enfin le masque tombe, lâcha-t-il avec satisfaction.

Tamao donna un coup d'aspirateur vers l'arrière mais Hao l'évita en riant avant de la pousser sur un mur. Elle se cogna le dos contre le béton et pointa l'aspirateur réglé à pleine puissance devant elle comme le Shaman King s'approchait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le bruit couvrait toute voix. D'un geste agacé, il arracha l'aspirateur des mains de Tamao et l'examina. Elle se dépêcha de débrancher l'engin avant qu'il ne décide de le casser, faute de savoir comment l'éteindre. Le silence se fit, ne la soulageant pas le moins du monde.

- Tu es mieux les cheveux lâchés, commenta-t-il d'une voix légère en avançant la main vers son chignon défait.

- A quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-elle en lui tapant sur les doigts.

- La petite Tamao timide, douce et sensible fait enfin son retour, rit Hao.

Tamao fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de voir où vous voulez en venir, fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Ne cherche pas alors, évinça Hao en lui attrapant le visage en coupe.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle en essayant d'échapper aux baisers parsemés sur son visage. Vous m'avez toujours ignorée jusqu'à ce que…

- Que tu t'énerves de manière aussi séduisante l'autre jour, acheva-t-il pour elle.

Et il éclata de rire en la voyant rougir.


	14. Baiser

**Note : **Il y a des détails dans le manga qui encouragent fortement à un Lyserg/Tamao alors je me suis lancée (mais je continue de penser bien évidemment que Tamao va avec Hao et Lyserg avec Mach, c'est juste pour expérimenter autre chose =))

**Personnages : **Lyserg et Tamao

* * *

**Instant 13 : Baiser**

Il était toujours gentil avec elle, toujours à demander s'il pouvait l'aider, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. C'était lui qui avait proposé, à Manta et à elle, de les ramener en voiture après les matchs. Malheureusement, tout avait rapidement viré au cauchemar. Elle avait successivement vu mourir Marco, Jeanne et Lyserg. C'était un miracle que Ponchi et Conchi aient réussi à protéger leurs corps et à les sauver, Manta et elle. La suite, elle préférait l'oublier.

Enfin, ils avaient fini par fuir et se mettre à l'abri, malgré Rakist et Anahol qui les pourchassaient. Jeanne et Lyserg avaient été ressuscités par Faust et Sati. Jeanne avait tout de suite aidé les autres dans leur entreprise de résurrection, suite au massacre de la plage, mais Lyserg ne s'était pas réveillé et avait été porté à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille avait insisté pour rester près de lui, pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un à ses côtés lorsqu'il reviendrait des enfers.

Elle s'était assise près du lit et avait attendu, détaillant le visage de l'endormi. Il était vraiment beau, tout de même. Elle avait fini par poser la tête sur le matelas, près de lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur tout près, elle s'était mise à rêver. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie, mais si elle s'était réveillée, elle avait bien dû s'endormir.

Hagarde, elle se redressa en regardant le matelas vide. Sentant un poids sur ses épaules elle y porta les mains, découvrant la veste que Lyserg y avait posée. Elle avait son odeur, sa si délicieuse odeur.

…

Il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne, et plus particulièrement quand il s'était enfin tiré des enfers. Elle était à côté de lui, endormie, son doux visage reposé. De peur qu'elle ait froid, il retira son manteau pour le poser précautionneusement sur ses épaules. Il se leva doucement et quitta les lieux sur la pointe des pieds, de peur de la réveiller. Morphin lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il sourit avant de partir en courant vers le stade.

Après le combat ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'auberge où résidait l'équipe d'Yoh. Elle s'était approchée de lui, toute timide, pour laver ses plaies. Il s'était laissé faire avec ravissement, elle avait les mains si douces.

- Au bain ! s'exclama Yoh.

Il voulut se diriger vers les sources chaudes mais visiblement Anna avait décidé que nul n'aurait le droit au repos tant que la corvée de vaisselle n'aurait pas été faite.

- Allez vous baigner, je vais m'en occuper, proposa Tamao. Vous devez tous être fatigués.

- Mais non, coupa Lyserg avant que quiconque ait pu accepter, si on s'y met tous, ça ira plus vite.

Elle rosit et détourna la tête quand il lui sourit. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

…

Les garçons avaient eu l'air taciturne en sortant du bain. Apparemment, Hao leur avait rendu visite, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. On lui avait dit que Hao avait tué les parents de Lyserg, aussi s'inquiétait-elle plus particulièrement pour ce dernier. Comment avait-il pris l'incursion de leur ennemi dans les bains ? Elle l'observa à la dérobée, inquiète, mais il semblait aller bien. Mieux que Manta en tout cas, ce dernier était totalement hagard.

- Tamao ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et rougit comme une pivoine en constatant que c'était Lyserg qui lui parlait.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle allait très bien, c'est lui qui ne devrait pas aller bien. C'était à elle de le consoler, de le rassurer, pas le contraire !

- Tu veux que je t'indique où dormir ? proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, je pourrai poser mes affaires. Tu sais jouer au ping-pong ?

Tamao fit non de la tête.

- Ryu m'avait proposé une partie, continua Lyserg sur le ton de la conversation alors que la jeune fille le guidait dans les couloirs. Viens, on t'apprendra.

- Merci, mais je me contenterai de regarder, déclina Tamao.

- Tu me soutiendras alors ! s'enthousiasma Lyserg.

Elle n'osa pas le contredire.

…

Hao dormait chez eux, dans la chambre d'Yoh. Ca ne gênait pas Lyserg. Par contre, cela semblait vraiment mettre mal à l'aise Tamao. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il constata qu'elle était en train de se faire toute petite alors qu'Hao cherchait du jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur. Lyserg s'approcha tandis que le shaman de feu buvait à la bouteille en le regardant de biais. Sans se démonter, le jeune homme prit la bouteille qu'Hao lui tendait avec défi et but à son tour directement au goulot. Hao rit doucement avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Tu en veux ? proposa Lyserg à Tamao qui semblait toujours remuée par la présence d'Hao.

Il hésita un instant à lui servir un verre mais elle tendit en tremblant la main directement vers la bouteille. Elle imita les deux garçons sous l'œil admiratif de Lyserg.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle, sans doute en surprenant son regard.

- Non, non, la rassura le jeune homme. C'est juste que je te trouve très courageuse.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il chassa ses paroles d'un geste. Tamao jeta la bouteille vide et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part mais finit par baisser la tête, l'air déçu, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se décida enfin à la retenir par le bras.

- Merci pour la veste, sembla-t-elle se souvenir.

Il sourit et pressa sa main dans la sienne.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle se hissa soudain sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle s'était déjà esquivée, les joues rouges. Lyserg sortit de la cuisine en chancelant, peu habitué à des démonstrations d'affection aussi importantes.

Le sourire narquois d'Hao à la sortie le déstabilisa.

- Ne la laisse pas filer, lui conseilla-t-il en riant.


	15. Entraînement musclé

**Note :** Je voulais écrire sur Yoh et Anna, mais c'est raté. Y a des persos qui m'inspirent plus que d'autres... C'est de nouveau un instant qui s'enchaîne avec un autre, donc vous risquez (voir allez à coup sûr) rester sur votre faim mais c'est normal, la suite sera pour les mille prochains mots. Bonne lecture tout de même :)

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 14 : Entraînement musclé**

Tamao se perche en haut d'un arbre et regarde Anna et Yoh. Elle crie, vocifère, tape du pied, lui exécute. Il enchaîne course, pompes, abdominaux et chaise électrique sans râler. Ca ne sert à rien de toute manière de râler avec Anna. L'entraînement de Yoh est très dur et c'est pour cela qu'il apprend à se surpasser et qu'il deviendra fort. Dire qu'elle, Mikihisa lui demande juste d'aller acheter des provisions ou de tenir en équilibre les yeux fermés.

Son regard se déplace vers Horohoro et Pirika. Horohoro sue à grosses gouttes, comme Yoh. Sa sœur donne des ordres avec énergie, son sifflet à la main. Pirika est toujours super motivée et motivante. Dire que Mikihisa lui demande toujours les choses avec gentillesse et douceur.

Tamao se laisse glisser de l'arbre et reprend la route de la maison. Elle aperçoit Ren sur le chemin. Il est en train de s'exercer tout seul, à l'écart, avec un drôle d'engin pour se muscler les bras. Lui doit être fort et capable de soulever une armoire. Quand Conchi s'était coincé sous celle des Asakura, Tamao n'avait pas pu l'aider. Dire qu'il avait fallu appeler Mikihisa.

Tamao passe ensuite devant Lyserg. Il a son pistolet à la main et s'entraîne à tirer le plus vite et le plus précisément possible sur les cibles mouvantes que lui envoie Manta. Il est rapide, vif, précis. Dire qu'elle était contente quand elle avait réussi, après plusieurs essais infructueux, à tirer une flèche au cœur d'une pomme.

Chocolove est dans l'entrée de la maison, en train de faire un bras de fer avec Ryu. Après il ira jouer aux équilibristes dans les arbres ou sur Maccu Piccu. Il est agile, léger, habile. Tamao repense à la fois où il tenait sur une grande balle en mouvement sur les mains. Dire qu'elle n'arrive même pas à monter en chandelle.

Non, Tamao n'est douée pour rien. Elle admire Jeanne qui subit le supplice de l'immersion et de l'Iron Maiden. Jeanne doit avoir une volonté d'acier pour y parvenir. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être enfermée. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait aider Faust à soigner des gens. Comme il était trop focalisé sur Elisa elle était allée voir Jun, mais ça n'allait pas. Elle n'avait aucune notion d'anatomie et s'était avérée médiocre dans la discipline et inutile comme assistante. Jun n'avait pas besoin d'assistante.

En fait Tamao avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de ses prévisions ratées, bancales, erronées, vagues ? Même ses fantômes gardiens ne la respectaient pas. Yoh lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait impressionné, une fois, après qu'elle ait réussi à changer d'over soul très rapidement. Mais désormais qu'il construisait les siens de manière instinctive, elle se demandait s'il ne lui avait pas dit cela par gentillesse. Elle travaillait dur pourtant, mais progressait-elle ?

Pour être franche, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un entraînement aussi sévère que Yoh et les autres. Elle essayait de les imiter mais n'y parvenait pas. Mikihisa lui avait dit que chaque personne avait une manière différente de s'entraîner, mais Tamao trouvait que la sienne n'amenait à aucun résultat. Bien sûr elle était reconnaissante envers son maître de l'avoir recueillie et initiée, mais… elle aurait aimé être capable de tellement plus de choses. Anna était si douée, elle, capable de maîtriser les 1080 perles, d'appeler ou emprisonner un fantôme.

Elle se mit à déambuler, toute seule. Peut-être aurait-elle dû traverser cette grotte à Izumo, comme Yoh. C'est Ponchi qui lui avait donné cette idée mais elle avait eu peur. Peur de désobéir, peur de ne pas en revenir.

Elle n'était pas forte. Pirika non plus mais elle savait se rendre utile lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient. Tamao était-elle obligée de se confiner à la préparation du repas ? Ryu et Anna l'aidaient de temps en temps, mais elle n'en était pas satisfaite. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute. Peut-être était-elle trop difficile, trop désireuse, trop insatisfaite.

Un jour elle avait demandé à Mikihisa un entraînement plus musclé, pour pouvoir couvrir Yoh en cas de besoin, comme Anna. Il avait rigolé, lui avait tapoté la tête, était parti. Si lui ne la croyait pas capable de progresser, lui qui connaissait ses capacités mieux que quiconque, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il l'avait abandonnée à Izumo et s'était inscrit au Shaman Fight avec Reoseb et Seyrarm. Même eux étaient plus performants qu'elle, plus prometteurs. Elle, au fond, ne l'avait-il prise pour disciple que par pitié ? Ou parce que les Asakura manquaient si cruellement d'étudiants qu'ils auraient été prêts à accepter n'importe qui ?

Elle faisait des efforts pourtant.

…

- Si tu ne te crois plus capable de progrès, tu n'en produiras plus.

La voix tira Tamao de sa sombre réflexion. Elle releva brusquement la tête et chercha son interlocuteur des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Cependant, elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce timbre.

- Tu sembles pourtant prometteuse, quoique Mikihisa puisse en penser.

Tamao se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne.

- Dis-toi que les Asakura ne t'estiment pas à ta juste valeur, se moqua son interlocuteur invisible.

- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle demander d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui peux t'offrir l'entraînement que tu désires, qui peux faire de toi ce que tu aspires à être, répondit la voix avec un ton séducteur. Je peux t'enseigner des secrets shamaniques que même Anna ignore, te montrer un chemin dont tu ignores l'existence, te conduire aux frontières de tes capacités et au-delà de tes limites si tu en montres la volonté.

Tamao frissonna sans savoir si c'était d'excitation ou d'appréhension.

- Tu serais ma disciple, continua-t-on d'une voix tentatrice. Tu serais d'accord ?

Tamao tremblait légèrement, hésitant à accepter. Cela lui faisait tellement envie…

- Dans la clairière devant toi, il y a une cascade, reprit-on. Tu y entres, tu comptes mille secondes exactement, tu reviens. Si tu y parviens, j'accepte de prendre en charge ta formation.

Alors Tamao avança et, effectivement, put reconnaître le bruit d'une chute d'eau.


	16. La jeunesse laisse des marques

**Note : **Je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de la fin mais il aurait fallu que je dépasse les mille mots pour que ce soit plus convenable. J'attends votre avis sur le sujet. (Et j'en profite pour rappeler qu'il s'agit de la suite de "Entraînement musclé".) Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage : **Tamao toujours

* * *

**Instant 15 : La jeunesse laisse des marques**

Tamao regarda la cascade avec fascination, le regard inexorablement attiré par l'écume qui se formait à son pied. Elle n'arriverait jamais à passer, elle allait se faire écraser par l'eau.

Elle s'approcha pour essayer de distinguer la cavité qui devait se situer derrière mais ne put rien apercevoir à travers le rideau d'eau. Elle hésitait. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à cette voix qui lui proposait de la prendre sous son aile ? Elle lui était pourtant familière.

« J'entre, je compte, je sors. »

Plus elle tergiverserait, plus elle trouverait des arguments pour ne pas y aller. Alors sans trop réfléchir, Tamao enleva ses chaussures et s'avança près de l'eau. Elle prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux, s'avança les mains en avant. L'eau tomba brusquement sur sa tête, l'étourdissant. Ses genoux flanchèrent, son dos se courba, mais elle se jeta en avant et cogna contre une paroi rocheuse.

Une, deux, trois, quatre… Il fallait compter mille secondes. Au début ce fut facile, mais très vite il devint difficile de tenir la cadence. Il ne fallait pas perdre le rythme, il fallait compter juste, se concentrer uniquement sur les chiffres, ne pas prendre en compte l'eau qui rugissait dans son dos.

Quarante-deux, quarante-trois… Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Elle avait franchi le mur d'eau sans en mourir, mais était-ce une bonne idée de se livrer à cet inconnu ? Tiendrait-il ses engagements ? Que dirait-elle à Mikihisa ?

Soixante-six, soixante-sept… Elle repensa à Yoh. Oui elle l'aimait, elle l'adorait, elle l'admirait. Il était si gentil, si présent, si beau, si adorable, si drôle… La liste des qualificatifs était longue. Mais surtout, il était inaccessible.

Cent, cent-un… Sous certains aspects, il ressemblait à un prince charmant, celui dont on rêve la nuit, celui qui alimente les contes de fées. Toujours prévenant, toujours là pour la protéger, toujours souriant. Mais la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et les trombes d'eau qui martelaient son dos le lui rappelaient avec insistance.

Deux-cent-trente-cinq, deux-cent-trente-six… C'était bien beau de compter, de ne pas perdre les chiffres, mais tiendrait-elle jusqu'à mille ? Déjà ses jambes tremblaient et elle appuyait sa tête contre la paroi de pierre. Elle voulait devenir forte, elle allait tenir. Même si en ressortant on lui réservait une formation sévère, même si elle devait s'éloigner des Asakura, même si elle devait un temps partir loin de ses amis, elle le ferait. Il le faudrait, elle voulait pouvoir gagner sa liberté.

Quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-trois, quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre… Le temps semblait s'allonger à l'infini. Peu à peu, elle cessait d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait pour revoir des scènes de son passé. Elle n'était qu'une orpheline quand Mikihisa avait découvert ses pouvoirs et prit sous sa protection. Elle avait été fière de devenir l'élève des Asakura. Très amoureuse aussi. Puis très triste, quand Anna était arrivée. Elle était pourtant gentille Anna, alors Tamao ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Six-cent-dix, six-cent-onze… Toutes étaient si fascinantes, si remarquables et si fortes. Et elle si effacée. Pourrait-elle un jour lâcher définitivement sa tablette ? Elle ne pensait pas. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle pourrait cesser de rougir bêtement quand Yoh lui ferait un compliment.

Huit-cent-huit, huit-cent-neuf… Les tambourinements de l'eau contre son dos étaient violents mais elle essayait de tenir. Se concentrer sur les chiffres, oublier tout le reste, oublier l'eau qui tombe, oublier les grondements violents.

Neuf-cent-soixante-dix-sept … Il suffisait de compter, rien d'autre.

Mille.

Tamao releva la tête, lâcha la paroi, retraversa la cascade. Elle crut que l'eau allait la clouer au sol mais réussit à s'en sortir sans tomber. Elle cligna des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière, et se sentit légère. Il y avait comme un vide dans son dos, maintenant que l'eau ne tapait plus. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes, capable de s'envoler. Libre, grande, femme. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un nouveau départ. Bien sûr elle serait toujours un peu amoureuse de Yoh, bien sûr elle ne jetterait pas sa tablette. Après tout, la jeunesse laisse des marques.

…

Tamao savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus sans s'effondrer. Déjà elle se sentait défaillante. La tête lui tournait et tout était flou devant ses yeux. Au moment où elle basculait en avant, elle sentit une étreinte chaude l'envelopper et une douce odeur de cannelle.

- Mille et une secondes, mais on dira que j'ai commencé à compter trop tôt, chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

Elle avait l'esprit un peu vide mais désormais elle se rappelait exactement où et quand elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. Et bien sûr elle savait dire exactement à qui elle appartenait.

- Hao… chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour être ma disciple, non ?

Tamao hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Ton entraînement commence maintenant.

Tamao sentit un grand vide en elle. Elle allait être une piètre disciple car quoiqu'il lui demande, elle était trop épuisée pour le réaliser.

- Dors.

Elle ne se le fit répéter et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rejoignait les bras de Morphée.

…

- Tu vois cette cicatrice, là ? lança Horohoro. Je l'ai eu en affrontant Karim, elle n'est jamais partie.

Hana ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs.

- Wahou !

- Moi aussi j'ai des cicatrices impressionnantes, intervint Yoh.

- Ouais mais toi elles sont dues à Anna, ricana Horohoro. Enfin, ça me tue de devoir l'admettre, mais celle de Ren est la plus… belle de toutes.

Hana se leva aussitôt pour aller demander à Ren de lui montrer. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres et chercha des yeux le responsable, mais Horohoro s'était déjà caché.

- Hana, arrête d'embêter Ren, temporisa Yoh.

- Et toi Choco, changea de cible Hana, tu as des cicatrices.

- Rien à te montrer, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le Shaman Fight ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir, répondit-il de derrière ses lunettes noires.

- C'est pitoyable, jeta Anna.

Tamao sourit doucement en repensant à Yoh. Tout le monde avait ses cicatrices, ses marques, mêmes invisibles. Simplement, il y a les effaçables, comme l'admiration, et les indélébiles, comme l'amour.


	17. Le A des nouveaux conducteurs

**Note :** J'ai constaté que vous boudiez tous mes TamHao mais je m'en fiche, je continuerai à en écrire, na ! Enfin, là c'est pas le cas, mais je parle dans la généralité ^^ Je vous avertis c'est le dernier que j'ai d'avance, après, il va falloir attendre pour avoir "Devoir de la fratrie", même si j'ai déjà l'idée en tête.

**Personnage :** Yoh

* * *

**Instant 16 : Le « A » des nouveaux conducteurs**

Yoh gara sa petite voiture en face de l'épicerie et annula son over-soul. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin jusqu'au Fumbari Onsen récemment inauguré et la pluie n'était pas un problème, mais il jugeait plus prudent de conduire le plus souvent possible. Il n'avait obtenu son permis que depuis peu et uniquement parce qu'Anna avait un peu embrouillé l'examinateur avec ses 1080 perles. Il valait donc mieux qu'il s'entraîne à conduire le plus souvent possible.

Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement devant lui et il se mit à parcourir les rayonnages, à la recherche des produits de sa liste de courses. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec son sac. Il ne tombait plus que quelques gouttes et un bel arc-en-ciel se dessinait à l'horizon. Il aurait eu de quoi se réjouir si un coup d'œil sur sa voiture ne l'avait pas anéanti.

- On m'a encore volé mon A ! gémit-il.

Or sans A, interdiction de conduire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cet incident arrivait, mais il oubliait toujours de l'enlever, surtout quand il s'agissait une absence de quelques minutes tout au plus. Et à chaque fois cela ne manquait pas, un plaisantin lui dérobait son A magnétique.

Il rangea ses provisions dans la voiture et retourna à l'épicerie en croisant les doigts pour qu'il trouve ce qui lui fallait. Il pouvait aussi prendre le risque de conduire sans son A, mais avec la chance qu'il avait ce serait justement la fois où il serait contrôlé par un policier. Il aurait mieux fait de venir à pieds.

L'idée d'acheter une voiture n'était pas de lui mais d'Anna. Depuis qu'elle avait appris trois mois plus tôt qu'elle était enceinte, elle était devenue pire qu'avant. Il fallait tout préparer pour l'arrivée du bébé mais aussi sa fin de grossesse. Or d'après elle, quand elle serait énorme de huit mois, elle ne pourrait plus marcher et il faudrait un engin pour la déplacer. Yoh trouvait qu'elle exagérait mais il avait cédé à sa femme et suivit des stages intensifs pour décrocher son permis au plus vite.

Les autres n'avaient pas eu ce problème, eux. Lyserg ne se déplaçait qu'en transport en commun, Choco ne bougeait pas de sa prison, Horohoro n'avait pas besoin de permis pour conduire son tracteur au milieu de ses champs de fukis et Ren avait toujours un chauffeur fourni avec sa calèche.

Bien sûr, il avait été hors de question d'acheter une voiture polluante. Yoh avait acheté une voiture normale mais elle fonctionnait sans essence et le moteur était là uniquement pour faire joli, l'over-soul le remplaçant très bien. Economique et écologique, avait approuvé Manta.

- Bonjour, vous auriez des A autocollants pour les nouveaux conducteurs, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Yoh à la caissière.

C'était Manta qui lui avait conseillé d'en acheter des autocollants. Ainsi, une fois collé à l'intérieur de la voiture, il ne se le ferait plus chaparder.

- Non désolée, nous n'avons pas d'autocollants, s'excusa la vendeuse. Mais nous avons des A magnétiques.

Yoh se résout à en acheter un. Les producteurs avaient bien compris qu'ils gagneraient plus avec des A magnétiques qu'il faudrait souvent racheter que des autocollants.

- Merci, bonne journée, au revoir, salua la caissière en encaissant Yoh.

Le jeune homme ressortit de l'épicerie, resta un instant à détailler sa voiture, fit demi-tour et retourna faire la queue une troisième fois.

- En fait, déclara-t-il à la vendeuse étonnée de le revoir, je voudrais deux A magnétiques supplémentaires, demanda-t-il.

- Maître Yoh, un seul suffit, commenta Amidamaru en apparaissant près de lui.

- J'en aurai de réserve pour le prochain vol, expliqua Yoh.

La caissière le regarda bizarrement, sans doute surprise de le voir parler tout seul, mais lui vendit deux autres A magnétiques. Fier de son initiative, Yoh repartit, colla un de ses A et se mit au volant, les deux autres posés sur le siège passager à côté de lui.

- Vous savez, vous pourriez aussi me demander de surveiller votre A le temps de vos achats, lui fit remarquer son fantôme.

- Ou te demander de me rappeler de l'enlever, poursuivit Yoh. Mais j'ai peur qu'on oublie tous les deux. Et puis comme ça, c'est bien aussi.

Il se mit en route tranquillement, ralentit devant les passages piétons, s'arrêta au feu rouge. En sortant du centre-ville, un policier lui fit signe de s'arrêter pour un contrôle et Yoh se félicita d'être retourné dans l'épicerie racheter des A.

- Vous êtes un apprenti, non ? fit le policier en examinant ses papiers.

Yoh acquiesça.

- Où est votre A ?

Yoh jeta un regard paniqué à l'arrière de sa voiture. Son nouveau A avait disparu.

- On a dû vous le voler au feu rouge, commenta Amidamaru. Je suis désolé maître Yoh, j'aurai dû faire plus attention.

Le policier se montra cependant compréhensif, en particulier quand il découvrit les deux A achetés en réserve que Yoh avait à côté de lui, et le laissa repartir sans pénalité et avec un autre A magnétique installé sur sa vitre. Amidamaru, depuis le coffre, ne lâchait pas ce nouvel A des yeux, tous les sens en alerte.

- Pas un mot à Anna, d'accord, décida Yoh, humilié.

Amidamaru approuva d'un hochement de tête et Yoh se hâta de récupérer les deux A qui lui restaient.

- Je suis rentré, lança-t-il en déchargeant les provisions.

- Pourquoi as-tu deux A dans les mains ? demanda Anna d'un ton sévère.

- J'en ai acheté un de plus, juste au cas où, mentit Yoh.

- Et tu t'en ais encore fait voler un, c'est ça ? devina sans peine Anna.

- Deux, avoua Yoh en gémissant avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

…

Hao était assis sur le toit du Fumbari Onsen, invisible aux yeux de ses occupants. Il écouta son frère se plaindre d'une oreille distraite, les yeux fixés sur les deux A magnétiques restants au milieu des provisions. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il aimait décidemment beaucoup embêter son frère.


	18. Le devoir de la fratrie

**Note :** J'ai les 36 derniers mots en trop... Mais bon, j'ai décidé que c'était mon compteur Word qui comtait de mal, donc ils y restent, na ! Bonne lecture à tous =D (Oui, il arrive vite, c'est pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances !)

**Personnages : **Jun, Marco

* * *

**Instant 17 : Le devoir de la fratrie**

Jun était une jeune femme extraordinaire. Elle savait être douce pour attendrir, cruelle envers l'ennemi, attentionnée et protectrice envers son frère, forte et déterminée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait jouer tous les rôles pour arriver à ses fins, une véritable manipulatrice.

C'était pour toutes ses raisons que Pyrong admirait sa maîtresse, mais surtout devait la protéger de tous les dangers. Aussi était-il à ses côtés, la mine renfrognée, alors qu'elle montait la passerelle du bateau des X-laws.

- Mademoiselle Tao, salua très sèchement Marco. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui, je viens pour discuter, répondit Jun, le visage en partie caché par ses parchemins. Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Marco avant de la conduire vers une table.

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté et l'ange rajusta ses lunettes. Pyrong aperçut Meene et Kevin qui les regardaient de loin, étonnés. Il bomba un peu le torse pour les dissuader d'approcher, mais cela ne semblait pas être leur intention.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, ce Shaman Fight achevé ? demanda Marco avec raideur.

Il semblait désirer en finir au plus vite. Il ne devait pas être à l'aise avec Jun. Quand elle le désirait, elle pouvait intimider n'importe quel homme. Lui-même avait été marié, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être rassuré que son doshi ne cherche jamais à l'intimider comme elle le faisait avec Marco.

- Les Tao sont une riche et prestigieuse famille, prononça-t-elle avec douceur. C'est pourquoi mes parents m'envoient vers vous.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit Marco avec agacement en écartant nerveusement son col.

- Vous ne voyez pas ? s'étonna Jun en riant avec les yeux.

- Non ! rétorqua Marco en commençant à rougir.

- Les Tao ont toujours imaginé que Ren deviendrait Shaman King, même si cela ne s'est pas concrétisé, reprit Jun. Cependant les… mesures, qui avaient été envisagées sont, elles, toujours d'actualité. Dont le mariage de Ren, on pouvait imaginer un roi sans reine.

Jun rit doucement, écarta ses parchemins et offrit un sourire franc à Marco qui semblait totalement perdu. Pyrong se retint de laisser transparaître l'expression de l'amusement sur son visage.

- Vous venez pour marier votre frère ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, confirma Jun.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de votre présence ici, s'énerva Marco.

Il n'aimait pas quand la situation lui échappait.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? le taquina Jun.

A l'expression furieuse de l'X-law, la réponse était négative.

- Je viens vous demander la main de Jeanne, déclara naturellement Jun en esquissant un sourire coquin avant de le dissimuler derrière ses parchemins.

Marco resta un moment sans voix, puis éclata de colère. Il se leva en vociférant des mots incompréhensibles et Pyrong se tendit, près au combat.

- Il est hors de question que…

- Que quoi ? coupa Jun en haussant un sourcil. Vous devriez réfléchir avant de refuser, il s'agit tout de même de l'avenir de Jeanne.

- Jeanne n'est pas une marchandise qu'on peut acheter ou vendre, cria Marco. Toute la richesse des Tao…

- Cela n'a rien à voir, fit Jun avec un claquement de langue. Je ne viens pas vous acheter ou vous voler Jeanne, je viens lui proposer un avenir. Maintenant que le Shaman Fight est fini, qu'avez-vous à lui proposer ? De vous accompagner chez vous vendre des voitures ? lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris. De s'installer toute seule en France pour se lancer dans des études ? Pendant toutes ces années où elle était avec vous, lui avez-vous seulement appris à lire et à compter ?

Elle savait bien que Jeanne devait savoir lire et compter, elle exagérait volontairement pour mettre Marco mal à l'aise, et cela marchait à la perfection.

- Qu'elle aille rejoindre un couvent pour continuer sa vie comme elle l'a toujours menée jusqu'à présent ? A-t-elle de l'argent ? A-t-elle une maison ? A-t-elle des projets ? A-t-elle un but ? A-t-elle des envies ? Moi je pense que oui, mais les connaissez-vous ?

- Bien sûr, s'énerva Marco. Elle aime les robes et manger des gâteaux !

- Oh, s'étonna Jun. Vous allez lui apprendre à coudre alors. Ou à cuisiner. En espérant que cela lui permette de payer les billets d'avion pour venir vous voir.

- Jeanne fera de sa vie ce qu'elle a envie de faire !

- A condition qu'elle ait cette chose indispensable appelée « argent », une bonne position sociale, ce genre de choses. Vous avez habitué Jeanne au luxe.

- L'Iron Maiden…

- Etes-vous en train de vous vanter d'avoir laissé torturer une enfant toute sa jeunesse ? fit Jun un peu sèchement.

- Non, je…

- Nous avons tout à lui offrir, elle connaît Ren, il est gentil, poursuivit Jun. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à elle, une vie où elle pourra vivre et s'épanouir. Une vie où elle serait libre. Nous ne lui proposons pas une cage dorée, mais un nouveau départ.

- Vous proposez de l'adopter, en quelque sorte, comprit Marco.

- Et si c'était le cas ? De quel droit nous l'interdiriez-vous ?

- Je suis…

- Son père adoptif ? proposa Jun. Oui, sans doute que vous l'êtes, sinon je ne prendrai pas la peine de discuter avec vous. Au fond votre avis est-il important ? N'est-ce pas à Jeanne, pour une fois, de choisir ?

- Votre proposition est indécente.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, déclara Jun avec hauteur.

- Ren n'a-t-il donc pas suffisamment de courage pour venir lui faire cette proposition directement, attaqua Marco par un autre côté.

- Disons que mon frère n'est pas encore informé de notre décision, répondit nonchalamment Jun.

Elle affirmait cela avec tellement d'aplomb et de confiance en elle qu'il était impossible pour Marco de se moquer ou de s'offusquer.

- Mais, mais…

- Pensez-y, conclut Jun en se levant.

Elle laissa Marco en plan et Pyrong la suivit, admiratif.

…

Plus loin sur la plage, Jeanne regardait les flots, jetant frénétiquement des coups d'œil à Ren, assis silencieusement à côté d'elle, craignant qu'il disparaisse. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et elle se détendit, sereine.


	19. Coiffure correcte

**Note : **Je suis juste contente d'avoir trouvé du temps pour écrire.

**Personnage : **Pirika

* * *

**Instant 18 : Coiffure correcte**

Pirika avait envie de se faire belle. Elle s'était installée devant un miroir, une brosse à la main et une multitude de pinces, élastiques, barrettes et perles en tout genre devant elle. Il y avait bien un garçon à qui elle aurait aimé plaire en particulier, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Cependant, selon sa coiffure, il pourrait deviner, au toucher de ses cheveux. Il pourrait comprendre qu'elle s'était faite belle juste pour lui, sentir qu'elle s'était légèrement parfumée. Alors peut-être lui ferait-il un compliment et le petit cœur de Pirika battit plus fort à cette pensée.

- Pirika, tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussettes ?

La jeune fille ignora totalement son frère qui se mit à chercher à quatre pattes dans la chambre en désordre qu'ils partageaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, sans doute trop las de chercher ses sous-vêtements.

Pirika haussa les épaules et examina son reflet. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de comment se coiffer. Jun lui avait pris deux trois trucs, avec des baguettes ou des pinces.

- Tu n'aurais pas un crayon à me prêter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un crayon ?

- Oui, un crayon à papier, s'énerva Pirika.

- Non. Tu veux que j'aille demander à Tamao, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lança sa sœur à travers le miroir.

Pirika hocha la tête et son frère sortit de la pièce. Elle attrapa la plus grosse des pinces et essaya de se coiffer. C'était plutôt joli mais elle ressemblait trop à Jun. Insatisfaite, elle enleva l'accessoire et secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Le mieux était sans doute d'être soi-même, naturelle. Mais étrangement, son bandeau habituellement fétiche ne l'attirait pas plus que cela.

- Tiens, lança son frère en revenant. Je n'ai pas trouvé Tamao alors j'ai piqué un crayon à Anna. Prie pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Pirika attrapa l'objet et le piqua dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas l'adresse de son mentor et ses cheveux ne tenaient pas en place. En rajoutant des barrettes peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu ressembles à un épouvantail, commenta Horohoro.

- Dehors, cria Pirika.

Le garçon se hâta de déguerpir. Il n'avait aucun tact mais au moins était-elle fixée.

Elle décida d'abandonner l'idée de mettre en pratique les conseils de Jun et entama un combat avec les élastiques. Avec deux couettes hautes elle faisait trop gamine, deux couettes basses trop enfant sage. Le chignon était trop stricte, la queue de cheval trop banal… Elle essaya plusieurs fois de les rattacher en une grande tresse mais ils lui échappaient toujours des mains et le résultat était le moins concluant de tous. Elle s'accrocha deux barrettes d'un côté et les retira aussitôt. Trop gamin.

Pirika poussa un long soupir, désespérée. Anna entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

- Il paraît que c'est toi qui a mon crayon, dit-elle simplement.

Pirika acquiesça et le lui rendit.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille bouder son miroir.

- Oui ! s'écria Pirika dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Anna se mit à genoux de biais et attrapa les mèches de devant.

- Perle blanche, demanda-t-elle.

Pirika lui tendit docilement l'objet réclamé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Des tresses. Arrête de remuer.

Pirika s'immobilisa.

- J'ai essayé mais c'était moche… Enfin j'ai essayé de faire une natte, avec tous les cheveux.

- Tu en as trop, pas étonnant que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Et là, tu crois que ça marchera ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- J'ai dû coiffer Tamao ainsi des centaines de fois et ça a toujours tenu, la rassura Anna.

- Mais Tamao a les cheveux plus courts que moi, opposa Pirika.

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est le type de cheveux.

- Et puis ceux de Tamao sont plus résistants, plus volumineux. Les miens sont tout plats.

- Justement, ce devrait être plus facile, expliqua patiemment Anna.

- Mais si jamais…

- Pirika, coupa Anna.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

La jeune fille se tut mais se mit à entortiller ses mains et jeter des coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte.

- Tu seras parfaite, arrête de t'inquiéter, reprit Anna.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, à condition que tu te tiennes enfin tranquille.

L'atelier de coiffure dura un long moment mais Pirika fut très satisfaite du résultat. Anna lui avait fait une jolie tresse avec ses mèches de devant droite et y avait enfilé des perles blanches et argent. Pirika affichait désormais une raie sur le côté cœur et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement démêlés, Anna ayant passé plusieurs minutes à passer et repasser le peigne à travers les mèches rebelles.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, conclut Anna.

- C'est super, apprécia Pirika en tournant la tête pour s'examiner sous tous les angles. Merci beaucoup Anna, tu es la meilleure !

- Je sais. En compensation, tu es de corvée de vaisselle ce soir.

- D'accord, accepta joyeusement Pirika.

Elle rangea tous ses accessoires et quitta la chambre en courant, toute fière de son impeccable coiffure.

- Joli, apprécia Ryu quand elle le croisa. Tu as fait cette tresse toute seule ?

- Non, c'est le fruit du travail d'Anna, répondit Pirika.

- Je n'aurai jamais deviné, rit Ryu.

Pirika sentit son cœur battre plus vite en entendant la voix de Chocolove venir depuis le salon. Du calme, elle était bien parfaite, avait dit Anna. Bien coiffée, bien… Elle s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de se parfumer.

- Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Anna qui la précédait.

- Un instant, je reviens, lui répondit Pirika avant de faire demi-tour vers les escaliers.

En remontant en hâte réparer cet oubli, elle croisa Tamao, l'air un peu perdu, dont la coiffure était tout sauf ordonnée. Ca, ça signifiait qu'Hao s'était encore introduit en douce dans le Fumbari Onsen pour l'embêter.


	20. Reposer sa tête sur ses genoux

**Note : **Cet instant m'est venu comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Il n'y a pas d'action mais je l'aime bien. C'est la musique douce et reposante que je suis en train d'écouter en boucle qui m'a inspirée ^^ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Instant 19 : Reposer sa tête sur ses genoux**

Je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire, j'ai toujours peur qu'il me trouve stupide. Que puis-je lui apprendre ? Que peut-il trouver intéressant, lui qui est âgé de mille ans ? Je ne suis qu'une toute petite fille qui a vécu un centième de sa vie, ou du moins qui a existé un centième de son existence. Il est si impressionnant, si beau. Il semble tout savoir et je ne sais pas quoi lui apporter.

Alors quand on se voit, je lui fait toujours un gâteau, des biscuits, des crêpes, une tarte… Ca lui fait plaisir et j'ai l'impression que je lui offre à mon tour quelque chose. D'habitude, c'est lui qui me fait partager son savoir. On s'allonge sur l'herbe et il m'apprend le nom des nuages. Parfois Opacho est avec nous, dormant ou décrivant les formes qu'il voit dans les nuages. Ce serait plutôt la forme en fait. Pour lui, tous les nuages sont des moutons volants. A moins que tous les moutons soient des nuages sur pattes.

La nuit ce sont les étoiles que l'on observe, cherchant à reconnaître les constellations. Quand on se promène en forêt, il m'apprend le nom des arbres, le nom des champignons, le nom des fleurs. Mon crayon en main je dessine les feuilles qu'il me montre, retraçant les rainures puis précisant à quels arbres elles appartiennent dessous. Il jette toujours un coup d'œil sur mes croquis, pour être sûr que je ne fais pas d'erreur, et alors qu'il se pense vers moi je peux sentir son parfum venir me titiller. Le plus souvent il porte l'odeur de cendres ou de feu de bois mais il lui arrive de transporter le parfum des arbres.

Il m'a appris les phases de la lune puis s'est mis à parler des planètes. J'ai écouté, retenant chaque détail que le Shaman King voulait bien partager avec moi.

- Ma planète préférée, ce serait Vénus, ai-je déclaré dans un silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la planète de l'amour.

Il a haussé les sourcils.

- Les romains avaient renommé Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour chez les grecs, Vénus, ai-je expliqué.

Il sembla très curieux alors je me suis mise à décrire les différents dieux grecs et latins, puis égyptiens, nordiques et celtes. J'avais toujours aimé la mythologie et lu plein de choses sur le sujet. Bien sûr je connaissais aussi toutes les anciennes croyances japonaises ou chinoises, mais il les connaissait aussi. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression de lui apprendre quelque chose. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Mais au fond, n'aurait-il pas pu se renseigner en interrogeant son fantôme gardien ? Ce dernier est la connaissance absolue, tout le savoir acquis par l'humanité, ou plutôt la Terre en général. Si, bien sûr, mais il m'a laissé parler.

…

Je n'ai qu'une peur, c'est qu'un jour il disparaisse et ne revienne plus me voir. C'est un cauchemar que je fais régulièrement, celui de me réveiller un matin où il ne m'attendrait pas à la fenêtre, la tête tournée vers le soleil levant, un sourire un peu rêveur sur les lèvres. Il m'emmène dans les forêts, les océans, les montagnes, les volcans, les nuages, les grottes… Avec lui, j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le monde chaque jour.

Je prépare un pique-nique et je le suis, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur tambourinant fort dans ma poitrine. Ce que je préfère, c'est quand il me prend délicatement par la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Alors mon cœur bat plus vite.

Il me dit que je suis « naïve », éclate de rire, passe sa main dans mes cheveux ou m'embrasse doucement. Ce que je préfère, c'est quand il me pique mon carnet à dessins. Bien sûr je râle en lui courant après, mais il rit et quand je finis par le rattraper, car il se laisse toujours rattraper, on finit toujours par se battre, tomber et rouler dans l'herbe. On passe de bons moments.

Une fois je l'ai surpris en train de s'assoupir et j'en ai profité pour le dessiner. Il a trouvé que j'avais plutôt réussi et a voulu me dessiner à mon tour. D'après lui je serai donc une rose, avec pétales, tige et petites épines.

Il arrive qu'il me demande de chanter. Je rechigne toujours un peu mais finit par céder, je ne peux rien lui refuser, sauf de toucher à mes pâtisseries avant qu'elles ne soient cuites. De temps en temps il sort une flûte pour m'accompagner et on finit par s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre, au pied d'un arbre ou allongés dans un champ.

En fait on ne parle pas beaucoup mais on est bien, l'un avec l'autre. Je voudrais rester avec lui pour l'éternité, à me lover contre lui quand j'ai froid ou à le pousser dans les rivières quand il s'en approche de trop près en me croyant trop innocente pour oser.

Aujourd'hui je lui ai demandé d'aller dans un parc d'attraction. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction car c'est un endroit humain, mais après avoir froncé les sourcils il a accepté de m'accompagner. Il ne semblait pas très enjoué par l'idée mais j'y tenais. On s'est partagé une barbe à papa et j'ai joué au lancer de cerceaux. J'ai gagné un mouton en peluche que je lui ai offert.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter, Opacho va en être jaloux, a-t-il rigolé.

Ensuite on a regardé le feu d'artifice depuis la colline d'en face et il a dû admettre que les humains étaient tout de même capables de jolies choses. Le vent s'est levé et on s'est tu. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire alors que son regard se perdait sur le parc en contrebas. J'aurai voulu me rapprocher de lui, qu'il me regarde, qu'on discute. J'ai senti mes yeux papillonner un peu à cause de la fatigue. J'ai basculé sans m'en apercevoir. En fait le plus simple, c'est encore de reposer la tête sur ses genoux, humant son parfum avant de plonger dans le sommeil.


	21. Contrat

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Pour tout vous dire au moment de poster mon fichier, j'ai constaté que je n'en avais plus aucun en sauvegarde car les 60 jours étaient expirés pour tous mes anciens chapitres et ça m'a fait un choc ! Moi qui d'habitude est du genre à en avoir plus de 15 et à devoir en supprimer régulièrement pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux... Très zarb. En tout cas voilà donc un nouvel instant qui m'a bien fait me casser la tête. Finalement j'ai choisi une orientation très bizarre car j'en avais marre de ne pas trouver ce que je voulais. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Hao

* * *

**Instant 20 : Contrat**

Hao est Shaman King désormais et de ce fait, il a accès à toute la mémoire de la planète. Aussi est-ce un jeu d'enfant pour lui de prendre connaissance de tous les contrats qui ont été passés entre les shamans avant, pendant et après le Shaman Fight.

Il y a tout d'abord celui entre les X-laws, qui stipule que tous remettent leur vie au service du bien, que l'anéantissement du mal, soit Hao, est d'un ordre supérieur à leur mort individuelle, que tous jurent fidélité à la sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne par qui s'exprime la voix du Seigneur. Quand il le relit, Hao a toujours envie de rire.

Ensuite il y a celui qui lie Munsen et Asakura, selon lesquels si Reoseb et Seyrarm devaient se retrouver orphelins, ce serait Mikihisa qui aurait leur garde. Cet homme qui s'est perdu dans ses travaux jusqu'à en oublier ses enfants et faire de sa femme le golem… Hao serait presque triste en y pensant, presque. Lui n'a jamais connu son père. Il ne sait pas s'il est mort ou s'il a quitté sa mère très tôt. Peu importe finalement.

Vient après le contrat qui fait d'Anna la fiancée de Yoh. Quelques mois plus tôt il aurait été déçu qu'un tel contrat existe, il aurait bien fait d'Anna sa femme, mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre son épouse actuelle.

Suit le contrat entre les Paches de respecter les décisions du Great Spirit malgré tout, leur acte d'engagement, leur confession de foi, en quelque sorte. Hao respecte un tel dévouement mais ne peut s'empêcher de trouver à la lecture cette feuille inintéressante. Il doit bien y avoir des dossiers amusants. Comme le contrat que Faust a passé avec la mort, par exemple. Il a renoncé à toute chose pour pouvoir ramener Elisa, son amour perdu. Hao le comprend. S'il avait pu de la même manière ramener sa mère, il n'est pas sûr qu'il ne se serait pas laissé tenter.

Le contrat entre Anna et Oyamada, celui autorisant le petit groupe à emprunter un hélicoptère de la compagnie pour les amener en Amérique, révèle de nombreuses négociations auparavant. Mais dès que les humains sont mêlés, tout est toujours plus compliqué. Le contrat pour lequel Peyote a trahi Hao est, lui aussi, complexe. Comme toutes ces chartes qui forçaient au silence les anciens combattants des forces de l'ordre qu'étaient les X-laws. Enfin, être contraints au silence ne les a pas empêchés de détourner une satellite de pointe appartenant au secret défense.

En continuant de feuilleter ses archives Hao tombe sur le contrat qu'Opacho a passé avec Rakist de « toujours être aux côtés du Seigneur Hao ». Attendri, il se perd un instant dans ses souvenirs avant de reprendre son exploration. Il ne cherche rien de particulier, il se contente de passer en revue ses documents.

Là le contrat entre les Ice-Men de tout faire pour remporter le Shaman Fight, ici celui entre Reoseb et Seyrarm de ne jamais plus casser les vases auxquels tient Keiko. Entre les deux on trouve celui concernant le Gandhara, qui comme les X-laws jurent fidélité à leur maître Sati. Lui n'a jamais exigé une telle chose de ceux qui le suivaient. Ils étaient libres de rester comme ils étaient libres de partir.

Hao passe rapidement en revue les contrats rattachant la sorcière Amano et Hans Reiheit à Oyamada avant de tomber sur les vieux pactes brisés qui, autrefois, liaient les Tao aux humains. Traîtres d'humains. Hao était persuadé que son frère n'arriverait jamais à soigner la Terre du mal qui la rongeait, mais il le laissait faire malgré tout. Ils finiraient bien part tous s'en rendre compte d'eux-mêmes. Naturellement suivait ensuite les diverses promesses formulées par les Tao, dont celle de Ren qui affirmait à sa famille tout faire pour remporter la couronne des shamans.

- Perdu, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer en riant avant de changer de tiroir.

Le contrat suivant n'était pas signé. C'était la proposition qu'il avait faite à Jeanne de ne pas faire de mal aux X-laws si elle acceptait de l'épouser. Bien sûr c'était un jeu pour lui, il se moquait bien de l'avoir pour épouse. A l'époque, il lui préférait Anna. Mais le jeu était si amusant. Il avait suivi son raisonnement, alors que ses paroles la torturaient la nuit. Elle hésitait. Il était le démon donc elle craignait qu'il ne tienne pas parole il ne fallait pas frayer avec le malin. D'un autre côté, il lui avait paru incroyablement humain et, petite fille qu'elle était, elle voulait protéger les siens. La partie avait prit fin quand elle avait décrété qu'il essayait de la faire douter et qu'elle ignorerait ses paroles. Elle avait fini par voir clair dans son jeu. Dommage, il aurait bien joué un peu plus longtemps.

La fiche suivante était des plus intéressantes, étant donné qu'elle retraçait les échanges entre Jun Tao et Sati Saigen. Finalement toutes deux avaient obtenus satisfaction lorsque Sati avait choisi ses cinq soldats. Venait ensuite le contrat entre les Tao et les Asakura, quand les deux familles s'étaient unies pour écouter le récit de Blocken des évènements de la plage, puis avaient choisi de s'unir pour s'opposer à lui. Comme s'ils avaient pu avoir la moindre chance de le battre. C'était amusant.

De même que ce contrat entre Sati et Jeanne, au cours duquel les équipes du Gandhara s'étaient retirées du tournoi après avoir ressuscité X-one. Finalement, que d'alliances et de contrats silencieux ce Shaman Fight avait été. Tout ce petit monde s'était bien agité pour tenter de le battre. Tenter seulement, il restait invincible.

Le dernier contrat qu'il prit entre les mains était son préféré. Il lui rappelait l'odeur des fleurs de cerisier et le goût des cerises. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler de la grande robe blanche qu'elle portait ce jour là et du son divin de sa voix. Ils avaient signé tous les deux avec une plume d'aigle blanche.

Oui ce contrat était et resterait son préféré. Evidemment, il s'agissait de son contrat de mariage avec Tamao.


	22. Test

**Note : **Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous éclaterez à le lire ! =D

**Personnages : **Yoh, Manta, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, Bason, Amidamaru, Koré, Tokagerô

* * *

**Instant 21 : Test**

Horohoro grimaça en découvrant le questionnaire qu'ils avaient tous reçus peu après que Hao, nouvellement Shaman King, les ait tous ressuscités. Il s'agissait du « Test Pache » pour « vérifier que vous avez suivi correctement le Shaman Fight ». Il dévisagea Ryu, Manta, Chocolove, Ren et Yoh qui étaient à côté de lui, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux lui déclare avec un grand rire que « cette blague était vraiment très drôle ». Malheureusement, si tous paraissaient hébétés, aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait une plaisanterie.

- Ils ne s'imaginent quand même pas qu'on va répondre à leur questionnaire bidon, maugréa Ren en froissant la feuille.

- « Le ferry pache mis en place pour vous faire quitter l'île ne vous embarquera que si vous lui remettez ce questionnaire rempli. » lut à voix haute Yoh.

- C'est marqué où ? demanda Ryu.

- En gros, gras et souligné à la fin du questionnaire, répondit Manta.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, marmonna Tokagerô.

- Non moi je trouve ça marrant, s'exclama Chocolove.

- Justement, une preuve de plus que c'est une idée totalement crétine, s'exclama Ren, irrité.

- Bon allez, on répond à ce questionnaire vite fait bien fait et après on est débarrassé, déclara Yoh avec entrain. Si tu veux Chocolove je réponds pour toi.

- On ne peut pas leur rendre un questionnaire pour tous ? proposa Horohoro. Après tout on le fait tous ensemble.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils te répondront que « un questionnaire, une place à bord du ferry », fit remarquer Manta.

- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps et commençons, décréta Ryu.

…

**Qui a été couronné Shaman King ?**

Les six amis se regardèrent, blasés.

- Qui a écrit ces questions débiles, grinça Ren entre ses dents.

- Calmez-vous maître Ren, c'est plutôt de bonne augure que les questions soient faciles, vous aurez plus vite fini, tempéra Bason.

- Hao, question suivante, déclara Amidamaru.

…

**Combien de participants ont été sélectionnés pour se rendre sur Mû ?**

- 36, au pif, déclara Horohoro.

- Mais réfléchis, sombre crétin, ça ne peut pas être 36 ! s'énerva Ren.

- On s'en fiche c'est un sondage, même si on a tout faux on montera sur le ferry, autant mettre au hasard par tout, fit Tokagerô avec désinvolture.

- Vous pourriez y mettre un peu plus de sérieux, fit remarquer Bason.

- C'est simple en plus il suffit de compter, intervint Chocolove. L'équipe The Ren, l'équipe Fumbari Onsen…

- L'équipe X-One et l'équipe Hoshigami, enchaîna Manta. Ca fait quatre équipes, donc douze shamans.

…

**Quel Pache tenait le Café Pache ?**

Un grand silence suivit la lecture à voix haute de la question.

- Karim, au pif, décida Horohoro.

- Un peu de sérieux Horo, le reprit Amidamaru.

Kororo, à l'instar de son maître, haussa les épaules et encouragea Horohoro à écrire le nom de son mentor.

- Tarim ! s'exclama soudain Yoh en tapant dans son poing.

- Tu en es sûr Yoh ? s'enquit Ren.

- Sûr, c'est lui qui nous a servi les cafés, à Hao et à moi.

- Si maître Yoh le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, trancha Ryu.

…

**De qui Mach, de l'équipe Hanagumi, est-elle amoureuse ?**

- Mais c'est quoi cette question pourrie ? s'écrièrent Ren et Horohoro à l'unisson.

- Sérieusement, si encore ça avait été au sujet de Faust, on aurait pu comprendre qu'ils posent la question mais là… souffla Amidamaru.

- On va encore mettre au pif, pas vrai Kororo, décida Horohoro.

Son fantôme gardien approuva.

- De toute manière on n'a pas le choix, soupira Manta en écrivant « Hao ».

Yoh, Horohoro, Chocolove et Ren firent de même, seul Ryu n'écrivit pas « Hao » mais « moi ».

- On a le droit de rêver, déclara-t-il devant les regards blasés de ses camarades.

…

**Quel équipe a battu celle des Ice Men ?**

- Fumbari Onsen ! s'exclamèrent Amidamaru, Tokagerô, Ryu, Yoh et Manta à l'unisson.

- C'est bon on a compris, ronchonna Horohoro.

…

**Combien de shamans ont passé le premier test disqualificatif ?**

- 250, fit Horohoro en l'écrivant.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Yoh.

- Il met au hasard, coupa Chocolove. Et je vais faire pareil. 5.

- Mais c'est totalement aberrant comme réponse, fit remarquer Bason.

- Et alors ?

- Moi j'ai mis -6, rigola Yoh.

…

**Qui Radim a-t-il trouvé « canon » lorsqu'il a commenté le premier match de l'équipe The Ren ?**

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? s'énerva Ren. J'avais autre chose à faire que d'écouter les élucubrations de ce fou !

Tous les autres savaient qu'il s'agissait de Jun, mais aucun d'eux ne prit le risque de l'écrire, préférant écrire Kanna, Anna, Jeanne, Sati ou encore Elisa à la place.

…

**Qui est le chef des Paches ?**

- Goldova, répondit machinalement Horohoro.

- Pas sûr, releva Manta, ça pourrait être un piège. Goldova est lui-même un Pache et n'est qu'un intermédiaire. Leur véritable chef n'est-il pas le Great Spirit ?

- Donc Hao, maintenant qu'il est devenu Shaman King, poursuivit le raisonnement Amidamaru.

- Ils m'énervent avec leurs pièges, on va mettre « moi » et basta, décida Horohoro.

…

**Qui sera la première dame du Royaume des Shamans ?**

- On n'est pas dans la tête de Hao, bougonna Tokagerô.

- Il n'a pas fait une annonce à ce sujet ? s'enquit Ryu.

Chocolove fit non de la tête.

- Ils pensent peut-être à Anna, lança Bason.

- Ils auraient écrit « qui le Shaman King aurait bien voulu comme », vu qu'elle ne le sera jamais, rectifia Manta.

- Peut-être Jeanne, proposa Yoh.

- Aucune chance, trancha Ren d'un ton vindicatif.

- Pourquoi ? insista Yoh.

Le regard noir que lui lança son camarade le fit battre en retraite.

- Sati ? supposa Ryu.

- Pourquoi pas.

…

Finalement, tous répondirent au hasard à cette dernière question. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'y a que deux personnes qui auraient pu répondre à cette question. Hao, bien sûr, et Tamao.


	23. Emotion

**Note : **Avant de lire le dernier tome de Shaman King, j'avais décidé que Yoh et Anna auraient une fille du nom de Miki. Ce personnage a longtemps perdu du sens par la suite, mais j'ai eu envie de lui en redonner. Je vous laisse lire.

**Personnages : **Hana, Miki, Amidamaru

* * *

**Instant 22 : Emotion**

A chaque fois qu'elle allait au cinéma, c'était pareil, il fallait qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle s'agite, qu'elle croise les doigts et enfin qu'elle pleure à la fin. Et à chaque fois son grand frère la foudroyait du regard et lui jetait « Miki, c'est qu'un film ». Peut-être, mais était-ce sa faute à elle si elle était trop émotive ? Ca avait l'air si vrai. Une fois qu'elle commençait à regarder, elle se retrouvait absorbée par l'histoire et il lui était impossible de s'en détacher. Surtout au cinéma où la salle était plongée dans le noir et où on oubliait si facilement le lieu où l'on se trouvait. Quand elle regardait les films à la maison c'était différent. D'une part parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire du bruit et vous sortir de votre torpeur, que ce soit leur père qui se brûlait en cuisinant, les Hanagumi heureuses d'avoir leur pause, Ryu qui avait oublié quelque chose en faisant les courses ou Tamao et leur mère qui se disputaient. Pas moyen d'être tranquille. D'autre part, la télévision était toute petite, le son affreux et les gens s'agitaient dans la pièce, passant de temps à autre devant l'écran.

- Si ça continue je ne t'emmènerai plus au cinéma, râla Hana en la tirant hors de la salle.

Miki frissonna. Son frère proférait les mêmes menaces à chaque fois et ne les tenait jamais, mais elle avait toujours peur qu'un jour, il décide réellement de la laisser tomber. Il était tellement grand et elle tellement petite. Ils avaient huit ans de différence, ce ne serait pas étonnant si elle l'ennuyait, s'il se laissait d'elle.

Cette idée lui faisait peur, vraiment très peur. Un jour qu'elle en avait parlé à Reoseb, il lui avait dit d'arrêter de se faire du souci. Qu'au pire, elle n'avait qu'à prétendre que « puisque c'était ainsi, elle demanderait à Men de l'emmener au cinéma » pour que son frère arrête aussitôt de lui faire des remarques à ce sujet, mais Miki n'osait pas. Et si jamais il s'en moquait, si jamais il se vexait, si jamais il lui répondait « Très bien, va voir Men ». L'idée la terrifiait.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait envie de pleurer, et des larmes se mirent toutes seules à couler sur ses joues.

- Ca ne va pas Miki, lui demanda Amidamaru d'une voix emplie de sollicitude.

Son frère lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle pleure. Quand elle était petite, il la traitait de pleurnicheuse. Il avait arrêté le jour où Tamao avait piqué une colère et lui avait interdit de recommencer. Miki en était reconnaissante à Tamao, mais est-ce que pour autant son frère avait arrêté de la voir comme une pleurnicheuse ? Elle en doutait. Et forcément penser à cela fit redoubler ses larmes.

- Contrôle tes émotions, siffla-t-il alors que les gens se retournaient sur leur passage pour la regarder.

Miki se cacha le visage de la main mais ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant. Elle avait bien conscience qu'Amidamaru essayait maladroitement de la consoler mais il n'y réussissait pas très bien. Soudain Hana lui mit un paquet de mouchoirs sous le nez.

- Tu en as bien besoin, lâcha-t-il.

Miki hocha la tête et attrapa le paquet. Elle renifla bruyamment et essaye de se calmer, de penser à quelque chose.

- Tu veux une glace ? proposa Hana en avisant un marchand de glaces ambulant.

Sa sœur hocha la tête et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le vendeur. Miki réussit enfin à s'arrêter totalement de pleurer et chassa ses larmes.

- Vous désirez ? demanda le marchand.

- Deux glaces une boule, pistache et framboise, s'il vous plaît, réclama Hana.

Miki sourit légèrement. Son grand frère se rappelait de son parfum préféré.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc et mangèrent en silence, Amidamaru flottant autour d'eux avec ennui.

- Je proposerai à Tokagerô de m'accompagner la prochaine fois, je me sentirai moins seul, fit-il.  
- Tu crois qu'il aime ce genre de films ? demanda Hana.

- Non, répondit franchement Amidamaru. Mais Ponchi et Conchi sont intenables !

- Propose à Aschroft.

- Pas bête.

Miki écouta les garçons discuter sans réagir. C'était elle qui avait choisi le film, cette fois-ci. Et Hana et Amidamaru avaient accepté de suite. La fois d'avant aussi, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Et peut-être même aussi la fois d'encore avant.

Cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Il vous a plu, ce film ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

- Vrai ?

Tous deux hésitèrent.

- Bah tu sais l'important, c'est de sortir en famille, lâcha Hana avec négligence en détournant la tête.

Cependant, Miki eut le temps de remarquer qu'il avait les joues rouges. Elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures encore ? s'exclama Hana en le remarquant.

- Parce que je suis contente, rit Miki entre deux sanglots.

Hana afficha un visage décontenancé et sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

- Vous êtes mignons, commenta Amidamaru. Ah si vos parents vous voyaient…

- T'as pas intérêt à leur raconter quoique ce soit, menaça Hana.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid entrer en contact avec son genou, puis couler le long de sa jambe. Un simple regard le renseigna sur la raison de ce froid soudain.

- Miki ta glace ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa sœur se redressa vivement mais il était trop tard, sa boule à la framboise s'était échappée du cornet pour aller s'écraser part terre, tâchant au passage le pantalon de Hana. Il faillit râler mais se tut en remarquant les nouvelles larmes sur le point de filer sur les joues de Miki. Avec un soupir résigné, il se leva et retourna acheta une nouvelle glace à la framboise, ignorant les rires de son fantôme gardien.


	24. Le château dans le ciel

**Note : **J'adore les dessins animés de Hayao Miyazaki, comme vous vous en rendrez compte très vite. De même que j'adore le prénom "Hong" depuis que je l'ai découvert. Bonne lecture à tous, donnez-moi votre avis !

**Personnages :** Hong

* * *

**Instant 23 : Le château dans le ciel**

Hong Tao était un bébé adorable qui souriait tout le temps. Elle ne savait pas encore parler et marchait encore à quatre pattes mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre sa mère où qu'elle aille dans la maison. Quand elle était contente, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps, elle secouait la tête avec entrain, faisant voler ses deux petites couettes vertes.

A part dormir et manger, Hong n'avaient que trois activités principales différentes dans sa journée. La première, quand ses parents la confiaient à son oncle et sa tante, c'était de suivre son cousin Men partout en essayant de faire comme lui. Bien sûr parfois elle l'énervait et il se mettait à crier, mais Hong se contentait de rire, amusée. Et quand Men se mettait vraiment en colère, tante Jeanne ou oncle Ren arrivait toujours à ce moment-là pour le réprimander et lui demander de s'occuper d'elle.

La deuxième chose qu'adorait Hong, c'était d'essayer de jouer avec sa peluche panda, tantôt la lançant à l'autre bout de la pièce, tantôt la serrant fort dans ses bras. Ca la distrayait un moment puis elle se lassait et rampait jusqu'au canapé. Elle montait tant bien que mal dessus, puis émettait des gargouillements jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses parents la remarque enfin. Alors, un pouce dans la bouche et l'autre tenant son panda, elle entamait sa troisième activité de la journée : regarder la télévision.

Mais elle ne regardait pas n'importe quoi. Ni Turbin ni Jun ne la laisseraient jamais regarder ces émissions idiotes qui passaient sur toutes les chaînes. Ils avaient beaucoup hésité avant d'acheter une télévision et quand ils s'étaient enfin décidés, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir regarder le DVD que Tamao leur avait conseillé. Ils pensaient la revendre dès le lendemain après l'avoir visionné mais ce ne fut pas possible, Hong avait déjà adopté l'objet magique avec des images qui défilent.

Depuis, elle pouvait passer des heures et des heures à regarder « Laputa, le château dans le ciel » en boucle, ayant mémorisé la séquence exacte de touches sur la télécommande pour remettre le film au début. Ses parents avaient essayé de lui montrer autre chose, comme « Le voyage de Chihiro » ou « Nausicäa de la vallée du vent » mais Hong avaient toujours refusé de les regarder. Les dessins animés occidentaux n'avaient pas reçu meilleur accueil.

Avec ses grands yeux dorés, la petite restait donc fascinée par le chef d'œuvre de Miyazaki. Personne ne fut étonné, quand après avoir su dire « Maman », « Papa », « Men », « Panda » et « Bibi » elle s'exclama « Shiita », « Pazu » et « Château » en levant les bras depuis le grand canapé.

- Je me demande si c'est très sain de la laisser devant ce bidule des humains, fit un jour remarquer Turbin avec une grimace en voyant sa fille battre des bras devant le dessin animé désormais abhorré.

- Trop tard, rit Jun à côté de lui. On ne pourra plus lui enlever désormais. Mais tu sais, tant que ça reste occasionnel…

- Elle passe des journées devant ce truc, grinça des dents Turbin.

- N'exagère pas, soupira Jun. Ce matin elle a collé des gommettes, fait un portrait de Men, bavé sur tous les tapis du rez-de-chaussée, cassé un vase et perdu trois fois sa peluche. Mais tu y fais moins attention.

- Il n'empêche que…

- Il n'empêche qu'elle a aussi réclamé que Pyrong la porte et s'est endormie dans les bras de Jin, donc c'est qu'elle voit les esprits, et tant qu'elle les voie elle n'est pas atteinte par la maladie de la consommation, donc tout va bien, coupa Jun.

- Si elle ne les voie plus ce sera trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit.

- Tu sais, autrefois Anna pouvait passer ses journées entières devant la télévision à regarder des émissions à l'eau de rose, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être une itako très brillante.

Turbin accepta sa défaite de mauvaise grâce. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de sa fille pour revoir avec elle le dessin animé qu'il avait vu et revu à en avoir la nausée. Maudite soit Tamao avec ses conseils.

- Chut papa, murmura Hong en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche sans détacher les yeux de l'écran.

Turbin sourit. Plus elle grandissait et plus sa fille lui rappelait sa petite sœur Fatima, qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans. Au début Jun avait proposé qu'il donne à leur enfant un prénom venant de son pays. Elle avait récité tous ceux qui lui passaient dans la tête et quand elle avait dit Fatima, le cœur de Turbin s'était serré. Il ne pourrait jamais donner ce prénom à son enfant à naître. Cela aurait pu passer pour un hommage, mais Turbin aurait plutôt eu l'impression d'essayer de remplacer sa sœur décédée.

Ils avaient alors cherché parmi les prénoms chinois et Hong avait tout de suite retenu leur attention.

- Ca veut dire « arc-en-ciel », avait murmuré rêveusement Jun. Tu te souviens de celui qui brillait la première fois qu'on s'est trouvé seul à seul. La pluie était en train de s'arrêter et nous étions tous les deux trempés.

- Je me rappelle… Le soleil sortait à peine de derrière les nuages. Je me rappelle bien des nuages, ils avaient des formes bizarres. Des formes de poissons.

- De poissons ? s'était exclamée Jun dans un rire. J'aurai dit qu'ils formaient un château, mais après tout pourquoi pas.

- Des poissons volants, c'est plus poétique qu'un château dans le ciel, l'avait taquiné Turbin.

- Si tu le dis, avait concédé Jun avec un doux sourire.

En repensant à cet épisode Turbin étouffa un rire et sa fille lui fit les gros yeux. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit pendant son film. N'empêche… Il semblait que ce fameux dessin animé était prédestiné à lui plaire, à son petit arc-en-ciel.


	25. Rhume des foins

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai pas mal bloqué sur celui-ci et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais parler avec Rain m'a débloqué ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

PS: J'ai enfin trouvé un titre à mon CrossOver Pokémon/SK que j'ai donc commencé à publier. Il se nomme Infyage ! Je ne peux que vous inviter à aller le lire. (Oui je sais, c'est mal de se faire sa pub mais comme il est caché dans les CrossOvers je la fais quand même, na ! ^^)

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 24 : Rhume des foins**

Tamao se leva de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il faisait beau et il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Un léger vent faisait sonner le carillon accroché à sa fenêtre. Elle rit, se vêtit et descendit à la cuisine saluer tous les autres. Elle ne croisa que Marion qui tirait une grimace au-dessus d'un bol à l'odeur infâme.

- Bonjour Mary.

- 'Jour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un violent éternuement lui répondit.

- Rhume des foins, lui apprit Mach à sa place en entrant dans la cuisine, le nez rouge. Canna et moi sommes aussi touchées. C'est bizarre, ce serait bien la première année. Pour Mary c'est toujours le cas mais pas pour nous… Je t'embrasse ?

- Garde tes microbes, lança Tamao à Mach qui s'approchait d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La rousse se mit à lui courir après et Tamao courut autour de la table pour l'éviter. Mach se mit soudain à tousser et Tamao en profita pour s'éclipser. Dans le salon elle aperçut Ryu en train de se moucher. Déjà quatre victimes de la maladie et elle ne voulait pas être la cinquième.

Elle partit donc faire un tour dehors et décida d'en profiter pour faire les courses. Elle croisa Manta sur le point de rater son avion pour l'Amérique et le salua brièvement de la main. Lui aussi avait l'air sacrément enrhumé à en croire l'épaisse écharpe autour de son cou alors que l'hiver avait disparu.

Sur le chemin du retour elle s'arrêta devant un écran et son visage s'éclaira. Une SARL venait de dévoiler leurs nouvelles voitures de courses, des modèles magnifiques pouvant aller à des vitesses encore jamais atteintes, une véritable prouesse technique. Et bien entendu il s'agissait de l'entreprise de Marco. Tamao s'attendait à ce que ce dernier soit interviewé mais c'était un homme inconnu qui parlait et expliqua rapidement à la journaliste que son directeur et directeur adjoint étaient tous deux grippés. Etrange… Marco et Rakist n'étaient pourtant pas du genre à tomber malades.

Tamao rentra au Fumbari Onsen, croisant Hana et Horohoro qui partaient faire une compétition sportive pour déterminer lequel des deux était le meilleur en lancer de poids.

- A tout à l'heure Tamao ! Atcha ! Lui lança l'adulte en éternuant tandis qu'Hana se mouchait.

C'était une véritable épidémie ! Tamao s'empressa de se laver les mains quand elle fut rentrée, hésitant même à sortir un masque du placard. Tomber malade à son tour était une option qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha pour tomber sur Yoh.

- Salut Tam, lui lança-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Désolé je suis enrhumé. Comment ça va à l'auberge ?

- Ici tout le monde semble avoir attrapé le rhume des foins mais sinon tout va bien, lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix claire. Anna va bien ?

- Enrhumée aussi. Ici tout le Gandhara est malade.

- Ah vous les avez enfin trouvés ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Tamao.

- On est les meilleurs, tu sais bien, se moqua Yoh. Enfin je te ferai un rapport détaillé quand ma voix sera revenue. Hana est dans le coin ?

- Non il est sorti avec Horohoro.

- Embrasse-le pour nous, d'accord, lui demanda Yoh. Ah Opacho tient à te dire quelque chose, je te le passe. C'est le seul que la maladie semble éviter. Pourtant il passe toutes ses journées avec Komeri qui éternue trois fois par minute.

La voix de l'adolescent en pleine forme remplaça celle de Yoh.

- Bonjour Tamao ! Tu pourras dire à Seyrarm et Reoseb qu'avec Komeri on pense à eux et qu'on attend qu'ils viennent nous voir ?

- Je te promets de transmettre le message, ils viennent manger ce midi, le rassura Tamao.

- Merci !

…

Tamao s'occupa ensuite de préparer le repas et, quelques heures plus tard, accueillit Kino, Yohmei, Mikihisa, Keiko, Reoseb et Seyrarm, tous le nez et les yeux rouges.

- Ah vous aussi ! s'exclama Canna en les voyant, s'attirant un regard noir de Reoseb.

Tamao transmit le message d'Opacho aux adolescents et, quand Horohoro et Hana furent revenus, tous passèrent à table.

- Tes parents t'embrassent, Hana, déclara Tamao.

- M'en fiche, grogna l'adolescent.

- Pirika m'a appelé ce matin, déclara Horohoro. Elle est en Chine en ce moment, elle voulait visiter Jeanne et Ren. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais il paraît que là-bas, ils ont tous le rhume des foins, comme nous. Même Pyrong est touché, c'est pour dire. Jun rationne tout le monde en mouchoirs mais Zengching a déjà réussi à contourner sa vigilance pour piller le stock.

- Cette maladie est vraiment anormale, grinça Mach. Lyserg aussi est malade.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Horohoro.

La jeune femme rosit légèrement et refusa de répondre.

- Et toi Tamao, ça va ? demanda Keiko.

- Pour l'instant oui.

Le repas s'acheva et Tamao monta se reposer sur son lit, perplexe. En bas elle entendit les autres éternuer tour à tour. C'était vraiment étrange.

Et puis soudain elle fronça les sourcils. Les Tao, les Asakura, les X-laws, le Gandhara, les anciens collaborateurs d'Hao… Et seuls Opacho et elle qui semblaient épargnés. Cette fois ça ne faisait aucun doute, il était là-dessous.

- Hao ? appela-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Le Shaman King se matérialisa dans la pièce, les yeux brillants. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, les bras croisés, son ample veste orange voletant autour de lui sous l'effet du vent qui s'engouffrait depuis la fenêtre.

- Tu m'as appelé ?

- Oui, confirma Tamao. Je me demandais… Ce rhume des foins qui semble toucher tout le monde…

Au sourire fin qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son amant elle sut que ses doutes étaient confirmés.

- C'est une punition divine pour avoir oublié quel jour nous étions.

Tamao réfléchit sans trouver. Hao haussa les sourcils.

- C'est l'anniversaire de mon couronnement.

- Ah.

- Et seul Opacho y a pensé.

- Tu es vraiment un gamin, soupira Tamao.

- Peut-être…

- Mais, pensa-t-elle soudain. Je ne suis pas malade, mais j'ai également oublié.

Hao lui adressa un sourire machiavélique et Tamao recula sur le lit.

- Je t'ai réservé une punition disons plus… personnelle, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave en la rejoignant sur les draps.

Le reste est disons plus… personnel.


	26. Percer

**Note : **Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé l'inspiration, c'était mal parti ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

PS: A tous les fans de pokémon, je vous invite à aller lire mon CrossOver "Infyage" ;) (Oui je sais que c'est mal de faire sa propre publicité (et que je me répète) mais je le fais quand même car c'est le projet qui me tient le plus à coeur en ce moment, na !)

**Personnages : **Hana, Ryu, Canna

* * *

**Instant 25 : Percer**

Hana n'aime pas quand Canna fume. Tamao dit toujours que c'est mauvais pour la santé, que c'est mauvais pour les poumons, que ça donne des maladies. Elle ne peut pas interdire à Canna de fumer totalement mais elle le lui a interdit dans l'auberge. Bien sûr Canna n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne se gêne pas pour tirer une cigarette quand la maîtresse du Fumbari Onsen a le dos tourné.

Il paraît qu'oncle Hao disait aussi à Canna de ne pas fumer, qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Hana ne comprend pas très bien. Si c'est si mal de fumer, pourquoi personne n'empêche Canna de le faire ? Pourquoi les adultes se contentent-ils de mots qui n'ont aucun effet ?

Mach et Mari évitent Canna quand elles fument, s'éloignent, la dissimulent aux yeux de Tamao. Hana ne comprend pas. Ne feraient-elles pas mieux de la dénoncer, au contraire ? Tamao pourrait empêcher Canna de fumer autant.

Ryu fume aussi. C'est rare mais ça arrive. Hana n'aime pas ça. Hana n'aime pas l'odeur de la cigarette. Oui les volutes de fumée qui s'en dégagent sont hypnotiques mais non il n'aime pas ça. S'il veut entrer en transe en regardant de la fumée et s'amuser à passer ses mains dedans pour dessiner des formes, il fait ça avec de l'encens ou la fumée d'un feu de camp. Pas avec le dégagement toxique d'une cigarette.

Ryu lui a dit qu'il y avait du goudron dans ces dernières. Le goudron, c'est ce qui sert à faire des routes, c'est ce truc noir sur lequel Hana marche chaque matin en allant en cours. Il ne comprend pas comment Ryu peut le savoir et fumer quand même.

Il paraît qu'il existe des cigarettes avec des goûts spéciaux, comme fraise ou banane. Tamao dit que ceux qui ont créé ce produit sont des pervers. Ca pousse à la consommation chez les jeunes, ça dissimule le danger, c'est un poison déguisé en bonbon. Hana suppose qu'elle doit avoir raison.

Hana n'aime pas trouver des mégots de cigarette par terre. C'est sale. Certains ne sont même pas éteints. Il paraît que des incendies de forêts se déclenchent régulièrement à cause de personnes insouciantes qui n'éteignent pas bien leurs cigarettes ou leurs feux de camp. Hana n'aime pas ces gens-là.

Hana se met toujours à tousser quand il respire la fumée nocive à plein poumons. Hana a toujours envie de s'éloigner quand il voit poindre ce tabac et le briquet qui va avec. Hana n'aime vraiment pas la cigarette. Mais surtout, Hana n'aime pas voir Canna, et parfois Ryu, s'abîmer la santé à cause de ces trucs empoisonnés. Alors Hana a décidé d'agir ! Et pour cela, il a juste besoin de son compas et d'être habile.

…

Ryu inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se tourner vers Canna. Ils ont pris chacun leur moto et se sont mis à rouler, rouler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, rouler jusqu'à ce que la route s'arrête. Il fait frais, il n'y a pas de nuages, la route déserte baigne dans le clair de lune. Ryu adore cette sensation d'être sur le bord du chemin, arrêté, reposé. Il y a l'odeur de l'asphalte, il y a les phares de la moto qui éclairent la terre sous leurs pieds, il y a le ciel immense au-dessus d'eux.

Il s'allonge dans l'herbe, passe les mains derrière sa tête te croise les jambes. Il est vraiment bien. Il sent Canna l'imiter à côté de lui et calmer sa respiration. La jeune femme a bien changé depuis le Shaman Fight. Elle ne le montre jamais mais Ryu sait qu'elle adore Hana, elle qui pourtant autrefois détestait les enfants. Elle lui cuit toujours la viande comme il aime, lui prépare ses bentôs, lave et repasse ses pantalons sales, pose une couverture sur ses épaules quand il s'endort dans la salle à manger. A chaque fois elle râle pour donner le change et garde un visage crispé, mais quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde le masque tombe et on peut voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- Canna ?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et il a l'impression de voir ses yeux briller. Sûrement le reflet de la lune.

- Ca me fait plaisir d'être là avec toi.

Elle détourne brusquement le regard, gênée. Elle ne rougit pas et tente de garder un visage impassible, presque renfrogné. Mais Ryu sait qu'elle est touchée. Simplement, elle n'en laissera rien paraître. Elle est comme ça Canna, elle ne montre rien, ne laisse rien transparaître.

Ryu peut entendre sa respiration près de lui et voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser. Il ne distingue pas la couleur de ses cheveux dans l'obscurité. Elle semble juste avoir de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, avec toutefois quelques reflets bleutés et métalliques selon les rayons de lune qui jouent dans ses mèches.

Un léger vent se met à souffler et il la voit tressaillir. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien de lui proposer sa veste car elle refuserait, alors il la lui pose directement sur la poitrine, couvrant ses bras et tout le haut de son corps. Ensuite il se rallonge et reprend sa contemplation du ciel. Elle ne dit rien mais son silence est un remerciement.

- Tu veux une cigarette ? propose-t-elle.

Ryu réfléchit, hésite, acquiesce. Ils se redressent tous deux en position assise et elle se met à fouiller dans ses poches. Ryu s'approche pour tirer son briquet de sa veste et se met à jouer avec, s'amusant à créer de petites flammes. Il aperçoit le regard indéchiffrable de Canna et arrête. Lui faire penser à Hao est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait en ce moment.

- Oh le sale gosse ! s'exclame soudain la jeune femme en examinant son paquet de cigarettes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vais écrabouiller Hana ! rugit Canna en colère. Ce morveux a osé percer mes cigarettes !


	27. Graisse

**Note : **Je dois avoir 20% de trop mais m'en fiche :P

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : A tous les connaisseurs de pokémon et les fans de Tamao... Non il faut que j'arrête de faire de la pub ! XD

**Personnage : **Mach

* * *

**Instant 26 : Graisse**

Mach se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se tourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Elle essaya ensuite de s'observer de dos et joua les contorsionnistes. Son chat vint se faufiler entre ses jambes et se frotta paresseusement contre ses mollets.

- Dis Saturne, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossi ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le chat se contenta de fixer ses grands yeux jaunes sur le reflet de sa maîtresse dans le miroir.

- Si n'est-ce pas, j'ai pris du gras, déclara Mach, contrariée. Zut !

Saturne leva vers elle un regard inquisiteur.

- Lyserg vient nous rendre visite la semaine prochaine. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Non, sûrement pas. Et pourtant on en a passé du temps à te chercher partout dans les rues de Londres.

Mach sourit à ce souvenir.

- On ne risquait pas de te trouver, puisque c'est auprès du Seigneur Hao que tu t'étais sauvé, reprit-elle d'un ton presque accusateur. Mais je te pardonne. Sans ta fugue, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Lyserg. Ou plutôt revoir. Notre première rencontre remonte au Shaman Fight.

Saturne miaula, réclamant des caresses que Mach lui attribua distraitement en se baissant.

- Il faut que je perde du poids ! déclara-t-elle soudain. Tout ça c'est à cause de Mary qui n'arrête pas d'acheter des chocolats ! Régime en action !

Saturne feula quand la jeune femme se releva, cessant ses caresses. Elle se changea rapidement pour revêtir son survêtement et sortit dans le jardin. Il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, c'était le moment idéal pour s'entraîner. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les anciens poids avec lesquels Yoh s'entraînait pour le Shaman Fight et partit courir. Saturne la suivit au début mais finit bien vite par abandonner et préféra aller faire la sieste dans un coin de l'onsen. Mach ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle-même aurait bien aimé l'imiter. Mais c'était hors de question ! Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa ligne d'antan et fait disparaître toute cette graisse indécente.

- Mach ? s'étonna Tamao quand elle la croisa alors qu'elle portait deux sacs pour les courses.

- Oh !

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de tomber par terre.

- Bonjour Tamao, je fais un petit footing, pour m'échauffer, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Je vois ça, sourit la maîtresse du Fumbari Onsen en posant les yeux sur les poids qu'elle avait aux poignets et aux chevilles. Tu as encore perdu au bras de fer contre Ryu ?

Mach fit la grimace. C'est vrai qu'il y avait ça aussi. Il était insupportable à gagner tout le temps !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ma principale motivation pour m'entraîner, si telle est la question. J'ai décidé de revoir mon mode de vie. Je vais faire plus de sport et manger moins gras.

Tamao cilla.

- Mais tu es parfaite, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, non, réfuta Mach. Quand j'étais avec le Seigneur Hao je mangeais bien moins gras. Mais depuis quelques temps je pioche régulièrement dans les chocolats de Mary et ça se voit.

- Oui, si tu le dis, céda Tamao devant l'attitude vindicative de la jeune femme.

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Non c'est bon, tu peux aller courir.

- Merci Tamao, sourit Mach en s'éloignant.

Elle se fatigua très vite mais refusa de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Que dirait le Seigneur Hao s'il voyait qu'une petite demi-heure suffisait pour qu'elle soit exténuée ? L'arrêt n'était pas envisageable !

Mach courut jusqu'à que le soleil atteigne son zénith, moment où elle s'effondra sur le seuil du Fumbari Onsen. Canna dut l'aider à ôter les poids et Mach se glissa dans l'eau avec délice. Exceptionnellement Tamao ne la gronda pas de ne pas être prête pour l'heure du repas.

…

Mach s'examina sous toutes les coutures. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention tout ce qu'elle mangeait et qu'elle allait courir. Il fallait faire un peu de sport, mais pas trop. Sinon elle se retrouverait avec des muscles surdéveloppés incompatibles avec la silhouette qu'elle cherchait à retrouver.

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien perdu, grogna-t-elle.

Son fantôme gardien la traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'agita au-dessus de la balance.

- Je ne veux pas perdre du poids, je veux me débarrasser de mes bourrelets.

Jack lui adressa un regard perplexe.

- Bon d'accord, mes petits bourrelets. Mais tu vois bien que j'en aie quand même !

Son esprit ne semblait pas d'accord mais elle décida de se passer de son avis. Lyserg arrivait demain, il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée pour tenter de se débarrasser de cette graisse indésirable. « Mission impossible » lui dicta son cerveau.

- Au travail ! s'écria-t-elle en allant enfiler ses poids.

…

Trois heures, comptabilisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Ce serait suffisant pour ce matin, jugea-t-elle. Il était temps de rentrer.

Elle changea de direction et prit le chemin du Fumbari Onsen. Quelques minutes plus tard elle aperçut l'auberge et freina brutalement en apercevant l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée. Ces cheveux, cette cape… Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Lyserg. Zut ! Elle croyait qu'il ne devait arriver que le lendemain ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voie dans cet état, avec son survêtement disgracieux, ses cheveux en pagaille et son visage écarlate. Sans parler de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Peut-être que si elle attendait qu'il entre… Elle pourrait alors se glisser dans le jardin et faire le tour pour rentrer dans l'auberge par derrière. Elle se doucherait et changerait vite fait et…

- Mach !

Trop tard ! Lyserg venait de la voir et agiter la main pour la saluer. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas repartir en courant alors qu'il l'avait reconnue…

A contrecœur elle s'approcha de lui, honteuse.

- J'ai pu me libérer un jour plus tôt, indiqua-t-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait à petits pas. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle sourit. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir ça.

- Tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs.

Mach sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais il ne devait sans doute pas s'en rendre compte, vu qu'elle était déjà écarlate.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui retourna-t-elle maladroitement.

Pourquoi fallait-il que face à lui elle perde toute son assurance ?

- Bonjour Lyserg, enfin te voilà ! s'exclama soudain Canna en sortant de l'auberge.

- Bonjour Canna, la salua poliment le détective.

- Franchement, tu trouves que Mach a pris du poids ? lui demanda-t-elle directement.

Mach ouvrit la bouche, trop effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour dire quoique ce soit. Canna n'avait quand même pas osé ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme en partant d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Tant mieux. Parce que ça fait une semaine qu'elle fait un régime car elle a peur que tu la trouves grosse. Ceci étant dit je vais aller prévenir Ryu qu'il peut de nouveau mettre de la crème fraîche dans les brocolis.

Et sur ce elle fit demi-tour et repartit. Mach reprit subitement ses esprits et se jeta sur elle. Du moins elle essaya. Lyserg la rattrapa par la taille et la retint alors qu'elle se débattait comme un beau diable en expliquant qu'elle allait étriper son aînée.

- Laisse tomber, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna. S'il insistait…


	28. Bulles de savon

**Note : **Rain a pris une avance considérable pour ce challenge, faut que je m'y mette sérieusement, d'où ce nouvel instant qui arrive si vite =D (et écrit spécialement pour elle ^^)

**Personnage : **Jeanne

* * *

**Instant 27 : Bulles de savon**

Jeanne regarda les bulles de savon s'élever autour d'elle. Dans certaines d'entre elles, elle pouvait apercevoir son reflet coloré. Ses cheveux devenaient tantôt bleus, tantôt roses.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bain et avala une petite gorgée de l'eau tiède. Un vent frais vint lui caresser le visage, la faisant frissonner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au hublot ouvert et fronça les sourcils. N'était-il pas fermé ? Elle n'avait pas dû y faire attention en se déshabillant.

Elle se rassit correctement dans la baignoire et baissa la tête. A cause des bulles blanches qui recouvraient la surface de l'eau, elle ne pouvait même plus voir ses jambes. Cela l'amusa et lui tira un sourire.

Au bout d'un court moment Jeanne décida que cela suffisait et émergea de l'eau. Elle chercha sa serviette du regard, fronça les sourcils et se rassit vivement dans la baignoire pour ne pas avoir froid. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir posé sa serviette sur le tabouret juste à côté. L'idée de devoir appeler l'un de ses X-laws à l'aide pour qu'on lui apporte une nouvelle serviette ne l'enchantait guère. Elle entendait Marco d'ici : « C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, Seigneur Maiden ». Cela faisait des années que c'était ainsi, il devrait s'être habitué. Mais à chaque fois, Jeanne se sentait comme une petite fille prise en faute. Il fallait qu'elle leur montre qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle était indépendante, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux tout le temps. A cette seule condition ils cesseraient tous de la couver pour la laisser respirer.

Les bulles de savon en suspens dans les airs éclatèrent une à une et Jeanne les observa disparaître, fascinée. Son regard se fit nostalgique. Toutes ses bulles, si belles mais si fragiles. Le moindre courant d'air suffisait pour les balayer. « Comme mes rêves » songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. La vision d'Hao brûlant Meene, Kevin et Chris lui revint en mémoire, douloureuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, cet ennemi maléfique qui lui avait ravi ses amis.

A ce souvenir elle se mit à trembler violemment. Ses rêves, leurs vies… Tant de bulles de savon qu'il s'amusait à faire voler en éclats. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et plongea brusquement la tête sous l'eau. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle appartenait à un autre monde, un monde de silence mais surtout un monde sans Hao.

Quand ses poumons se furent entièrement vidés elle ressortit la tête de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui couvrirent le visage mais elle ne les écarta pas. L'eau lui sembla plus chaude que précédemment, brûlante. L'étreinte du Spirit of Fire devait l'être, brûlante, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Des volutes de vapeur d'eau s'élevèrent devant ses yeux, dessinèrent des formes, s'évanouirent. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'eau de son bain était-elle si chaude que cela ? Pourtant elle était plutôt tiède quelques instants auparavant et l'eau avait plutôt tendance à refroidir, pas le contraire.

La fenêtre ouverte, la serviette disparue, les bulles qui éclatent, l'eau qui se réchauffe…

Jeanne se retourna brusquement et épia chaque recoin de la salle de bain, le cœur battant la chamade. Personne. Elle allongea le bras pour fermer le hublot sans sortir de son bain et, dès que ce fut fait, replongea jusqu'au cou dans l'eau. Elle ressentait comme une présence malfaisante autour d'elle, mais c'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Qui serait assez tordu pour venir l'espionner dans son bain ?

« Hao » lui souffla son esprit par automatisme.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Hao tuait quiconque s'opposait à sa conquête du Great Spirit, il avait sûrement autre chose à faire. Mais à force de lui apparenter tout ce qui était mal elle arrivait à penser à lui dès que quelque chose la dérangeait. Surtout depuis la veille et le match Hoshigumi contre X-III. Cet être abominable… Marco avait raison, il était le mal sur Terre. Elle devait absolument purifier ce monde.

- Shamash ? appela-t-elle à haute voix.

Son fantôme gardien se matérialisa dans la pièce. Il semblait tranquille. La paranoïa devait commencer à la gagner, comme elle le redoutait. S'il y avait eu un problème, son esprit l'aurait senti.

- Vous m'avez appelé maîtresse ?

- Heu… oui, confirma Jeanne, un peu perdue. Peux-tu aller me chercher une serviette s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de demander à Shamash des services aussi… familiers. D'ordinaire elle ne le convoquait que pour exécuter la Justice. C'était la première fois qu'elle requérait son aide pour autre chose et en était un peu confuse. Cependant son fantôme gardien masqua sa surprise et disparut lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait.

Un rire résonna dans sa tête. Moqueur, désagréable, supérieur. Hao.

Elle pensait encore à lui alors que la pièce était définitivement silencieuse et vide. Shamash réapparut avec la serviette, ne nota rien d'inhabituel et s'en alla.

Jeanne s'enroula dans la serviette blanche et sortit de l'eau. Elle vida la baignoire et regarda les bulles de savon se faire aspirer. C'est un regard vide qu'elle reporta ensuite sur le miroir. Mécaniquement elle attrapa un peigne et démêla ses cheveux gorgés d'eau.

Il n'y avait pas de buée sur les miroirs, nota-t-elle. Pourtant l'eau dans son bain s'était muée en vapeur, se rappela-t-elle. N'était-ce pas… contradictoire ?

Jeanne avança une main hésitante qui frôla la glace. C'était brûlant.

Elle la retira vivement et pâlit. Elle était persuadée que ce phénomène était inhabituel.

Stop ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il ne fallait pas paniquer. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout, Shamash n'avait rien relevé d'étrange. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire du mal, son fantôme gardien l'aurait senti, se répéta-t-elle en boucle.

Jeanne posa une main sur sa poitrine et inspira lentement pour calmer l'emballement de son cœur. Cette séance dans la salle de bain devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Cependant, quoiqu'elle puisse rationnellement décider, un nœud d'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac.

Jeanne serra les dents et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre d'un pas rapide sa cabine. Ses appréhensions disparurent dès qu'elle croisa Lyserg dans le couloir qui rougit vivement et détourna la tête en se confondant en excuses.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix légère.

Ses peurs s'envolèrent et elle revêtit sa robe pour le dîner. Elle ne repensa plus à l'épisode troublant de la salle de bain de toute la soirée.

…

Allongé sur le dos et flottant sur les eaux près du navire des X-laws, Hao sourit. Jeanne pouvait s'avérer vraiment très amusante.


	29. Secret

**Note : **Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Pirika, Tamao

* * *

**Instant 28 : Secret**

Pirika examina la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Anna et Tamao. Certes elle était très en bazar, mais ce n'était tout de même pas entièrement de sa faute ! Ce n'était pas ses sculptures de bois qui encombraient le bureau, ce n'était pas ses vestes d'hiver qui traînaient par terre, ce n'était pas ses bandanas qui envahissaient la commode et ce n'étaient pas ses bottes sur lesquelles elle faillit trébucher. Ou peut-être que si.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle était un peu… enfin si elle avait besoin de place, quoi ? Et puis ce n'était pas en bazar, c'était un désordre organisé. Enfin, elle aurait dû se douter qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle devrait affronter ses colocataires qui, elles par contre, étaient des professionnelles du rangement et de l'ordre. Elles en devenaient presque maniaques, à bien y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, juste incompatible avec son propre mode d'organisation.

Pestant contre tout, y compris elle-même, Pirika accepta de mauvaise grâce de tout ranger comme Anna le lui avait demandé. Elle était en train de faire le lit quand un éclat provenant d'à travers les lattes du sommier l'intrigua. Curieuse elle lâcha les draps, tint le matelas au-dessus d'elle avec une épaule et plongea son autre bras sous le lit. A force de tâtonner ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur quelque chose qu'elle ressortit fébrilement.

On aurait dit un journal, rose, avec un petit cadenas d'argent sur le côté dont la clé était enfoncée à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien de marqué sur la couverture.

Pirika se laissa glisser par terre et souffla dessus. Elle s'attendait à voir s'envoler de la poussière mais rien ne se produisit, comme quoi ce calepin devait être utilisé régulièrement. Elle tourna la clé, ouvrant le cadenas. A l'intérieur, elle reconnut la fine écriture penchée de Tamao et commença à lire s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte.

…

« _2 mai_

Il est encore venu me voir alors que j'étais seule. Il s'est moqué de moi, a volé certains des biscuits que j'avais préparé, m'a complimenté sur ma cuisine. J'ai du mal à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir. Par contre, il s'est plaint qu'ils étaient trop chocolatés. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui ! Horohoro et Manta aiment quand il y a beaucoup de chocolat. J'essaierai quand même d'en mettre moins la prochaine fois, pour voir. »

…

Pirika pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, et souffla sur ses mèches de cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur le visage. De qui Tamao pouvait-elle bien parler ? Le nom derrière ce « il » n'était pas indiqué précédemment mais il semblait revenir souvent.

La curiosité poussa Pirika à continuer sa lecture, bien qu'elle ait l'impression que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés. Ca ne se faisait pas de plonger ainsi dans l'intimité d'autrui, aurait-elle dû se dire. Il y a des secrets qu'on garde jalousement.

…

« _3 mai_

Les matchs d'aujourd'hui étaient effrayants. Vraiment effrayants. Il m'a fait peur. Je ne veux pas y repenser. »

…

« _3 mai, soir_

Il dit que je devrai me laisser pousser les cheveux et quand il s'est approché j'ai senti mes joues me brûler. Je sais que ça veut dire qu'elles virent au rouge mais cette fois-ci c'était pire que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme couleur de plus foncé que le rouge ? Le marron ? Le rouge écarlate ? Le noir ? Le rouge sang… Je n'aime pas penser au sang, ça me rappelle les combats et les premiers morts. J'admire Anna qui a su garder son calme. J'espère que ça va aller pour Maître Yoh. »

…

« _3 mai, soir toujours_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne fais que penser à lui. Pirika et Anna dorment à côté de moi alors je ne dois faire aucun bruit pour ne pas les réveiller, c'est à peine si j'ose écrire. Mais que faire d'autre ? Je pense que je vais aller me préparer un chocolat chaud, ça me changera les idées. Et peut-être même que j'irai prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Oui je vais faire ça. »

…

« _4 matin, avant l'aube_

C'était peut-être idiot de ma part d'aller me promener dehors en pleine nuit mais j'en avais envie. Je ne pensais pas le croiser. Il n'a pas été méchant mais j'ai eu très peur à un moment. Il s'est approché et j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je me demande comment ça aurait été. Je crois que je regrette… un peu… Il est tellement beau. Il a glissé une fleur blanche dans mes cheveux et il est parti. En souriant. J'avais le cœur qui battait très vite. J'ai mis la fleur dans un vase et je la garde à côté de moi. Elle est vraiment très belle. « Comme toi » m'a-t-il-dit. Je crois que c'était un compliment. »

…

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait tant de bruit la nuit précédente ! Pirika releva la tête et chercha des yeux la fleur. Effectivement dans un coin du bureau, dans un vase rempli d'eau, il y avait une magnifique fleur blanche aux grands pétales.

Tamao était mignonne quand même. C'était évident que ce « il » devait bien l'apprécier, voir lui compter fleurette. De même qu'il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de « lui ». Restait à savoir qui se cachait derrière ce pronom.

Pirika feuilleta le journal rapidement, survolant les pages avant de s'arrêter brusquement, puis blanchir. Elle referma brusquement le journal et le remit à sa place exactement comme elle l'avait trouvé. Elle entreprit ensuite de se remettre à son rangement en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait découvert.

On avait tous nos secrets, petits ou grands, personnels ou non. Et les trois petites lettres qu'elle venait de trouver dans un grand cœur rouge, c'était un secret qui devait le rester.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Ai-je besoin de préciser que ce n'est ni Ryu, ni Yoh, ni Ren ? Enfin, libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez. *imagine d'ici Rain se refaire tout le chapitre avec Ren*


	30. Les choses qu'on laisse derrière soi

******Note : **Et encore un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

**Personnage : **Mikihisa (pour changer ^^)

* * *

**Instant 29 : Les choses qu'on laisse derrière soi**

Yoh.

Ce n'était qu'un bébé qu'il n'avait tenu que trois jours dans ses bras. Sa naissance avait été un moment particulièrement pénible mais finalement Mikihisa était content qu'Hao ait pu s'échapper. Ainsi son fils était sauf.

Penser ainsi lui fit ressentir une pointe de culpabilité et il reprit son escalade. Il était un ascète et s'était juré en partant de ne pas remettre les pieds chez lui avant d'avoir progressé, avant de s'être grandi. Derrière lui il avait laissé Yoh, son fils, à qui il manquerait sûrement. Mais il avait sa mère, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pourtant Mikihisa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Il avait laissé son casque orange et son walkman à son fils, en souvenir de lui. Sa guitare aussi. Une guitare, même si elle était son instrument de musique favori, n'était pas des bagages les plus conseillers lorsqu'on entreprenait la conquête du Mont Everest. Pour l'instant il s'était juste perdu quelque part dans l'Himalaya, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant d'affronter le plus grand pic du monde.

…

Keiko.

Sa femme, sa douce épouse, sa tendre et chère. Elle n'avait pas tenté de le retenir. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne et c'était sans doute réciproque. Elle prenait soin de Yoh.

Mikihisa se rappelait très nettement son visage. Il connaissait chaque détail de sa peau, chaque fragrance de son parfum, chaque pigment de la couleur de ses cheveux. En fait, il la connaissait par cœur. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

C'est peut-être elle qui avait été la plus bouleversée par la réincarnation d'Hao. Elle avait entendu parler du shaman millénaire pendant toute son enfance mais, pour autant, Mikihisa était persuadé qu'elle l'avait aimé comme un fils tant qu'elle l'avait porté en même temps qu'Yoh. Elle ne pouvait pas haïr ses deux bébés, elle les avait aimé tous deux. Et ce tout en sachant que l'un d'eux devrait mourir.

Finalement, ce moment de faiblesse de la part de Yohmei lors de son accouchement, c'était un moment de faiblesse de leur part à tous. Avant d'être leur ennemi Hao était devenu leur fils ou leur petit-fils.

…

Hao.

Mikihisa passa une main sur son visage, ou plutôt sur son masque de bois qui cachait ses brûlures. Son fils ne faisait pas vraiment partie des choses qu'il laissait derrière lui, plutôt de celle qu'il se préparait à recroiser, plus tard. Un jour viendrait sans doute où il aurait à le combattre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Yoh combattre en première ligne, il s'y refusait. Pourtant, comme l'avait très sagement dit Yohmei, ce serait sûrement ce qui se produirait, quoiqu'ils tentent d'y changer.

Mikihisa donna un coup de poing dans la roche sous lui, baissa la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il fallait qu'il avance. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder en arrière, il devait aller de l'avant.

…

Mikihisa savait à quoi s'attendre, lorsqu'il avait épousé Keiko. Il avait toujours su que la famille Asakura avait un passé très spécial, une position dans la société très spéciale, des pouvoirs très spéciaux. Un peu comme lui finalement. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas l'étendue des risques qu'il aurait à courir et que les siens courraient mais il se doutait que sa vie ne serait pas de tout repos. Et malgré tout il avait épousé Keiko, parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce que sans elle la vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucun goût.

Quand il aurait vaincu ce Mont Everest, parce qu'il le vaincrait, il irait à ce centre de remise en forme à Tokyo : « La Finlande interdite ». Ca lui ferait du bien. Et ensuite il chercherait d'autres montagnes à escalader. La montagne, il aimait trop ça pour s'arrêter après l'Everest, même s'il lui restait du temps avant d'y parvenir. Il ne fallait jamais s'arrêter sur ses acquis, toujours se remettre en question.

Peut-être qu'ensuite, il irait faire un tour du côté du Mont Kairas. Peut-être même qu'il y rencontrerait d'autres grimpeurs, comme lui. Des gens sympas avec qui se lier d'amitié. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, ici. Il fallait dire que pour un non-shaman, l'ascension devenait vite périlleuse.

Il ne s'imaginait pas prendre d'apprenti, bien qu'il sache que c'était une pratique courante chez les ascètes. La vie était rude et il ne voulait pas l'imposer à un enfant mais il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Peut-être que malgré tout, il en aurait un. Peut-être même serait-ce une apprentie, une fille.

L'idée fugace de « fiancée » pour sa fille traversa vivement son esprit, repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Son fils venait à peine de naître, ils avaient bien le temps pour penser à ses choses. Kino lui avait expliqué que c'était aux parents de choisir la fiancée de Yoh. Une femme forte, une femme douce… Qu'importe pour l'instant. Il faudrait une fille qui soit capable de soutenir Yoh dans son parcours initiatique. Une shaman.

Mikihisa savait que les shamans se faisaient de plus en plus rares et que l'idée que leur don se perdre pour la génération suivante était une hantise récurrente dans de nombreuses familles ou tribus de shamans. Cependant il aurait préféré que son fils puisse avoir le choix, comme lui avec Keiko. Rien ne les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre si ce n'est une coïncidence lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir dans une rue vide. Il jouait de la guitare, elle était triste. Ils s'étaient aimés.

…

Mais tous ces projets ne se réaliseraient que lorsqu'il aurait atteint le sommet, lorsqu'il aurait touché au but. Mais il ne retrouverait pas les choses comme il les avait laissées. Quand il retournerait au Japon, Yoh ne serait plus un bébé mais un petit garçon en plein apprentissage shamanique auprès de son grand-père. Keiko ne serait plus une jeune femme amoureuse mais une mère affirmée. Hao aurait grandi, aurait commencé à tuer. Ou plutôt recommencé.

Cette idée donna la force à Mikihisa de continuer son ascension. Il fallait l'arrêter. Il fallait l'aider.


	31. Sang

**Note : **La chanson "Petite Marie" appartient à Francis Cabrel. Cette précision étant faite, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Instant 30 : Sang**

_Petite [Jeanne], je parle de toi  
Parce qu'avec ta petite voix  
Tes petites manies, tu as versé sur ma vie  
Des milliers [d'épines]_

…

Jeanne entendit l'air résonner et se figea. Il était là, à chanter doucement encore et toujours cette mélodie insipide. Il jouait avec elle, voulait lui faire peur. Et il y parvenait. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait en danger. Même le paquebot des X-laws n'était plus sûr désormais. Alors pour se protéger, elle s'enfermait dans l'Iron Maiden et elle priait pour qu'il s'en aille vite, pour qu'il cesse de chanter cette mélodie si belle qui lui était devenue si odieuse à cause de son interprète.

Elle aurait voulu lutter. Elle aurait voulu se tenir la tête haute et lui montrer qu'elle était indifférente à sa chanson. Mais c'était faux. Cet air qui traînait dans l'air lui tordait le ventre et la glaçait d'effroi.

…

_Petite furie, [tu luttes contre moi]  
Pour que dans dix mille ans de ça  
[Tu te retrouve sans abri], sous un [sang] aussi joli  
Que des milliers [d'épines]  
_…

La chanson s'intensifia, signe qu'il approchait. L'air commençait à chauffer autour d'elle. Le possesseur du Spirit of Fire était là.

Elle s'enferma dans son instrument de torture et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Sa peau fut entaillée par les pics, son sang commença à couler. Sang sur son corps et sang sur son âme.

Elle croit entendre des bruits de pas, tremble. Elle sait qu'il est là, juste derrière le métal froid de l'Iron Maiden. Elle ne peut plus demander à Marco de la plonger dans l'eau pour lui échapper, et même si elle le pouvait, cela ne suffirait pas. Il l'y suivrait.

…_  
Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles  
Ne parlent que de toi  
D'un musicien qui fait jouer ses mains  
Sur un morceau de bois  
_…

Il pose sa paume gantée sur le métal et Jeanne retient sa respiration. Il n'est jamais allé jusque là. D'habitude, il se contente de lui tourner autour avant de s'en aller. D'habitude, il lui fait peur de loin, sans jamais venir la rencontrer directement. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Elle tend l'oreille et prie. Parfois il part juste après le refrain, juste après ce passage qu'il préfère où il rappelle qu'il deviendra le Shaman King, le roi des étoiles. Elle veut prétendre qu'elle l'en empêchera, n'y arrive pas. Elle se contente de prier, c'est sa seule arme.

…_  
[De tes terreurs plus rouge que le sang autour]  
Petite [Jeanne], je t'attends transi  
Sous une tuile de ton toit  
Le vent de la nuit froide me renvoie la ballade  
Que j'avais écrite pour toi  
_…

Il se moque d'elle et elle le sait. Elle peut d'ici imaginer le rictus qu'il doit arborer, fier et orgueilleux. Elle le déteste.

Il caresse le métal froid de l'Iron Maiden, en fait le tour, fait chauffer le métal. A l'intérieur de l'instrument, Jeanne croit se tenir dans un four. Les parois la brûlent mais elle ne crie pas, ne pleure pas. Elle ne veut pas céder.

L'Iron Maiden finit par retrouver sa température normale. Le sang ne coule plus de ses plaies, comme figé depuis le moment où l'incendie a commencé. Il s'éloigne, s'en va. Elle reste cacher pour pleurer mais aucune larme ensanglantée ne peut plus s'échapper.

…

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles_  
_Ne parlent que de toi_  
_D'un musicien qui fait jouer ses mains_  
_Sur un morceau de bois_  
_De leur combat plus rouge que le sang autour_

…

Respirer. Depuis la visite d'Hao la veille, Jeanne se sent déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle sort sur le pont, quitte le bateau, se met à courir sur la plage. Elle a besoin de se défouler, elle a besoin de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et le sable sous ses pieds. Derrière elle : un sillage de sang créé par les fines gouttes qui s'échappent de ses blessures pas encore refermées.

Elle s'arrête à l'orée des arbres, le souffle court, exténuée. Elle est contente d'avoir pu se fatiguer comme elle l'a fait, elle se sent plus légère. Cette impression est de courte durée.

…_  
Dans la pénombre de ta rue  
Petite [Jeanne], m'entends-tu ?  
Je n'attends plus que toi pour partir..._

…

Ce ne sont d'abord que quelques notes de musique avant que Jeanne ne reconnaisse le son d'une flûte. Elle pense tout de suite au musicien et au morceau de bois. Prudemment elle s'avance pour aller voir et son esprit se bloque en découvrant Hao derrière un arbre, tranquillement assis à jouer, ses yeux de braise posés sur elle.

…_  
Dans la pénombre de ta rue  
Petite [Jeanne], m'entends-tu ?  
Je n'attends plus que toi pour mourir...  
_…

A son regard elle sait que la partie est finie, que le jeu prend fin maintenant. C'est ce que prédisait sa chanson, après tout. Mais elle ne veut pas laisser tomber, elle est décidée à se battre. Alors, la lèvre tremblante, elle appelle Shamash. Il est le fantôme qui rend la Justice. Si Dieu est avec elle, elle survivra au duel qui se prépare. Mais elle sait pertinemment que Dieu est impuissant contre ce Diable.

…_  
Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles  
Ne parlent que de toi  
D'un musicien qui fait jouer ses mains  
Sur un morceau de bois._

…

Il arrête de jouer et lève la tête. Elle l'imite. On voit bien les étoiles ce soir. « Une belle nuit pour mourir » semble dire son regard.

Il se lève et se met à fredonner la suite de la chanson. Shamash n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que les griffes du Spirit of Fire se referment sur lui et le tiennent prisonnier. Jeanne se retint de ciller alors qu'Hao s'approche tranquillement d'elle. Sa cape vole autour de lui, ses boucles d'oreille semblent cliqueter, donnant la pulsation de l'air que le shaman murmure.

Il arrive près d'elle, colle sa bouche à son oreille. C'est la fin de la chanson, la fin qu'il lui répète depuis des semaines, la fin qu'elle connaît. Elle ferme les yeux.

_- [De leur combat plus rouge que le sang autour]._

Elle ne sait pas lequel d'eux deux l'a murmuré, elle sait juste qu'elle est en train de brûler.


	32. Lunettes

**Note : **M'est venu comme ça... Pas vraiment de début, pas vraiment de fin... Un vrai "instant" quoi ^^ Mais je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu écrire sur eux. Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Instant 31 : Lunettes**

Marco est trop petit pour voir le présentoir alors il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir les montures des lunettes.

- Alors mon petit, tu as fait ton choix ? lui demande l'opticien en le rejoignant.

Il lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux et Marco se retient de grogner. Il déteste qu'on lui ébouriffe les cheveux car ce geste est souvent accompagné d'un « Marco le minus » condescendant. Certes, le prêtre Rakist est le seul à agir ainsi, mais quand on lui tapote la tête il a toujours l'impression d'entendre sa voix, même quand l'interlocuteur en face de lui est tout autre.

- Je veux des lunettes pare-balles, expliqua Marco avec sérieux.

L'opticien partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible, que ça n'existait pas. Marco grimace. Puisque c'est comme ça, il allait en inventer !

- Marco viens par là !

Le petit garçon se dirige vers son tuteur qui vient de l'appeler. Ce dernier est en train d'examiner une paire de lunettes carrées sous tous les angles, en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- Tiens, essaye celles-là, déclare-t-il en les lui tendant.

Marco les pose sur son nez et se regarde dans la glace. Il cligne des yeux. Ca ne lui va pas du tout ! Il ne mettrait jamais de telles lunettes.

- Ca ne va pas ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Non en effet, confirme le prêtre. Quand tu seras plus grand peut-être…

- Non, jamais de la vie ! C'est trop moche, rétorqua le petit garçon en les ôtant de son nez pour les tendre à l'opticien.

Il les aurait bien rangé lui-même sur le promontoire, mais il est trop petit pour l'atteindre et a peur d'abîmer la monture en essayant.

- Prêtre Rakist, appelle-t-il, c'est vrai que les lunettes pare-balles, ça n'existe pas ?

- Bien sûr que ça n'existe pas !

- Nul, grogne Marco avant de s'éloigner regarder d'autres montures.

- Il est mignon, entend-il l'opticien dire dans son dos. C'est votre fils ?

- Presque.

Marco sent une chaleur diffuse se répandre dans ses membres sans trop savoir en expliquer l'origine. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent une telle chose, mais c'est plutôt agréable.

…

L'après-midi passe et Marco peut affirmer avoir essayé toutes les montures du magasin avant qu'enfin son choix ne se fixe sur des lunettes rondes et bleues. Le prêtre Rakist approuve sa décision d'un hochement de tête approbateur et les deux adultes s'assoient pour discuter des détails. Marco ôte les lunettes et trépigne à côté, ayant hâte de s'en aller.

- Donc, une paire de lunettes SkyBlue, marmonna l'opticien en remplissant un formulaire.

- Une seule paire ? s'étonna Marco.

- Tu n'as que deux yeux, que je sache, répondit le prêtre Rakist.

- Mais il en faut au moins deux paires !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ben en cas de casse, lâcha Marco comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris la garantie, on sera remboursé.

- Mais on s'en fiche de ça, écarta le petit garçon, peu préoccupé par ces soucis d'adultes. Il faut toujours une paire de rechange !

- Non, se contenta de trancher le prêtre.

- Mais…

- Pas besoin, coupa l'adulte.

Marco bouda et s'en alla plus loin mais ne protesta pas. Quand il serait grand, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut et il aurait toujours une deuxième paire au cas où.

- Et bien voilà les modalités sont achevées, lança soudain le vendeur d'une voix enjouée. Votre paire de lunettes sera prête d'ici une semaine. Si vous nous laissez un numéro de téléphone nous pourrons vous appeler pour vous prévenir.

- Inutile, répondit simplement le prêtre Rakist.

Marco se tut et le suivit hors du magasin après un dernier salut de politesse. Il se demandait si l'installation d'un téléphone ne serait quand même pas une bonne chose. Bien sûr son tuteur s'y était toujours formellement opposé. « Ca génère des ondes nocives », disait-il. N'empêche que c'était bien pratique. Ne serait-ce que pour prévenir son professeur de danse qu'il serait malade. Ca lui éviterait de devoir s'excuser après coup sous l'œil réprobateur de cette dernière.

Le « presque » père et le « presque » fils remontèrent la rue en silence, en direction de la sortie de la ville. Marco s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu du chemin, s'approcha d'une boutique et colla son nez contre la vitre.

- Trop belle, murmura-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il Marco ?

Rakist s'approcha et aperçut à son tour la superbe voiture exposée sur laquelle son protégé avait flashé.

- Beau bolide, commenta-t-il. Tu veux qu'on entre ?

Marco hocha la tête et ils entrèrent. De près la voiture était encore plus belle et il pouvait en discerner tous les détails avec précision, chose qui ne lui était pas permise de loin. Ou du moins qui ne lui serait pas permise tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu sa nouvelle paire de lunettes.

- Prêtre Rakist, c'est un truc de garçons les voitures ? demanda soudain Marco.

- Oui, si on veut… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Rien, marmonna Marco.

Rakist n'insista pas davantage mais, dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la petite bâtisse appuyée contre l'Eglise, il revint sur le sujet.

- C'est quoi pour toi, un truc de garçon ? lui demanda-t-il.

Marco hésita avant de se décider à parler.

- Je ne sais pas. Un truc qui prouve qu'on est garçon, sans doute.

- Parce qu'il y a des activités ou des centres d'intérêts réservés aux filles ou aux garçons ? demande Rakist en haussant un sourcil.

- Non ! Enfin si…

Marco, constatant qu'il s'embrouillait, préféra se taire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

- A l'école les garçons m'ont traité de fille car je fais de la danse, lâcha Marco tout à trac.

Rakist poussa un profond soupir.

- A ton avis, tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

- Un garçon ! s'écria Marco, offensé.

- Alors quel est le problème, tu t'en fiches de ce qu'eux disent, non ?

Marco hocha la tête, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Si.


	33. Fait main

**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage : **Rutherfor

* * *

**Instant 32 : Fait main**

- Tous nos porte-clefs sont faits main, exposait Karim au client guère convaincu qui examinait sa marchandise.

Dans le fond de la boutique Rutherfor l'observe sans se montrer. Elle doit rester cachée, personne ne doit la voir.

- Faits main vraiment ?

Le client est sceptique et la jeune fille serre les points. Pour y avoir consacré des heures entières elle peut affirmer haut et fort que ces objets ont été faits à la main. Mais elle ne peut pas le hurler comme elle voudrait, elle ne peut pas intervenir, elle ne peut pas expliquer tout le soin qu'elle a accordé à chaque détail, car elle doit rester invisible. Invisible aux yeux des shamans participants, invisible aux humains, invisible pour tous. Sa principale force vient de son secret. Pour se faire passer pour un extra-terrestre, personne ne doit la voir sans son over-soul. Personne ne doit la voir tout court, car les extra-terrestres ne sont pas créatures à s'exposer au grand jour.

Le client et Karim discutent puis le client s'en va sans rien acheter. Karim pousse un soupir las Rutherfor recule et s'en va.

…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ruthie ?

Ruthie… Il n'y avait que Nichrom pour l'appeler ainsi.

- Un collier, répondit-elle en enfilant une jolie perle de plus sur son fil.

- Pff… C'est l'article qui se vend le moins et on n'arrive pas à vider les stocks, tu devrais faire des objets plus utiles. Des décorations pour accrocher aux cloches de l'oracle, par exemple. Il paraît que ça a un succès fou.

- Je préfère faire des colliers, ça me détend, c'est plus agréable.

- Mais personne n'en achètera de tes colliers, s'agaça Nichrom.

- Et bien on ne les vendra pas, répondit Rutherfor d'une voix vibrante sans pour autant lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on en fera si on les vend pas ?

- Je les porterai.

- Pff…

Cette fois la jeune fille lève les yeux pour foudroyer son camarade du regard.

- Un problème ?

- Tu perds ton temps. On n'a jamais vu des extra-terrestres avec un collier, tu ferais mieux de faire des décorations pour…

- Je fais ce que je veux ! s'exclama Rutherfor d'une voix aigue.

Nichrom allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par Renim qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-la tranquille, fit-il d'une voix calme. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'elle fasse des colliers ?

Nichrom fit la moue mais s'en alla, vexé. Rutherfor évita le regard de l'adulte et se re-concentra sur son collier.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle quand il s'assit près d'elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit le Pache. Tu sais, tu devrais aller te promener dans le village, ça te ferait du bien.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de…

- Pas avec ton fantôme, reprit Renim.

- Mais… Je ne dois pas…

- Change de vêtements, maquille-toi un peu, attache-toi les cheveux et personne ne s'apercevra que tu n'es pas une participante au tournoi mais une des nôtres. Ca te permettrait de prendre un peu l'air. Depuis l'arrivée des premiers shamans au village, tu vis recluse et je vois bien que cela te ronge de l'intérieur.

- C'est aussi le cas des autres Paches et eux ne sortent pas dehors, remarqua Rutherfor. S'ils peuvent endurer la réclusion, moi aussi.

Renim soupira.

- Tu es forte Rutherfor, je n'ai jamais sous-entendu le contraire. Mais je pense que sortir te fera du bien.

Elle hésite, se mord la lèvre inférieure, réfléchit. Il est vrai que la proposition est tentante.

- Mais si Karim, Goldova, Nichrom ou quiconque d'autre s'aperçoit que…

- Je leur dirai que c'est moi qui te l'ait conseillé. Que veux-tu qu'ils trouvent à redire, de toute manière ? Goldova t'a-t-il déjà interdit de sortir ?

- Non, concéda Rutherfor. Mais il a dit que personne ne devait percer mon secret.

- Alors tu peux bien sortir, tu ne crois pas ?

Rutherfor dépose son collier en formation sur ses genoux et baisse un peu la tête.

- Mais… Il y a… Hao. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'il lit dans les pensées.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Renim. Alors quelle différence que tu fasses semblant ou pas. Il deviendra sans doute roi et te percera à jour en un rien de temps, il est inutile que tu cherches à lui cacher quoique ce soit. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si…

…

Rutherfor se mit à la recherche de la boutique tenue par Karim vêtue d'un jean, d'un débardeur blanc et de ballerines, ses deux macarons retenant fermement ses cheveux. Radim lui avait prêté une paire de lunettes de soleil en la voyant ainsi vêtue, lui permettant de se cacher un peu malgré tout.

Les marques de peinture sur son visage avaient disparu et elle ne portait pas l'ombre d'une plume sur elle. Rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'elle puisse appartenir aux Paches. Par contre, elle détestait ses chaussures, elle détestait son T-shirt et elle détestait son pantalon, ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle ne se déguiserait pas ainsi tous les jours.

Elle passa devant le café que tenait Renim. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard pour ne pas la trahir mais elle remarqua qu'un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns l'observait en souriant. Elle aurait pensé à « l'effet de la puberté » comme disait Goldova s'il ne portait pas sur ses vêtements une étoile à cinq branches. « Hao », comprit-elle en détournant le regard.

Rutherfor trouva enfin la boutique de Karim et y entra discrètement. Deux clients étaient encore en train de remettre en question la qualité des articles en vente.

- Un tel prix pour des boucles d'oreille, c'est du vol, grognait l'un d'eux.

- Non, c'est le prix juste pour deux heures de travail à partir de matériaux d'excellente qualité, intervint sèchement Rutherfor.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, rajouta-t-elle avec aplomb.

Elle ressortit tout de suite après. Son intervention allait paraître étrange et ne changerait rien, Karim n'ayant jamais vendu un article moins cher que sa valeur intrinsèque, mais ça lui avait fait du bien d'intervenir et de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait plus bas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait légère. Comme une plume.


	34. Punition

**Note : **J'avais plein d'idées pour ce thème. Tellement d'idées que je ne savais pas laquelle choisir. Du TamHao. Du Jeanne et Shamash...

Et finalement ce texte-ci s'est imposé à moi un soir en me couchant. Depuis je n'arrivais plus à me le sortir de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin écrit.

...

Je vais finir par croire que Rain a trouvé le moyen de s'introduire dans mes pensées. Faut que j'aille piquer son casque à Magneto (X-Men).

Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Jeanne, Hao

* * *

**Instant 33 : Punition**

C'était un livre avec un nom bizarre. Un nom indien à son avis.

Elle était tombée dessus par hasard, en cherchant John. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il était sur le pont du navire, avec Meene. Mais Jeanne ne le savait pas, alors elle s'était rendue dans la cabine du combattant. Il y avait un bazar monstre et elle avait voulu ranger un peu. Elle avait ramassé le livre qui traînait par terre, cligné des yeux, froncé les sourcils. Quel nom étrange. Kam…

- Seigneur Maiden !

Marco avait fait irruption dans la pièce, les joues rouges, un air de panique totale sur le visage. Il lui avait arraché le livre des mains en vociférant des propos incompréhensibles envers John Denbat qui laissait traîner ses affaires.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui…

Elle essayait de le protéger en vain, Marco ne l'écoutait pas.

- Seigneur Maiden, vous ne devez jamais lire ce livre, c'est bien compris ?

- Mais…

- Jamais vous m'entendez !

Marco semblait totalement fou. Il n'haussait d'ordinaire jamais la voix contre elle.

Elle hocha la tête, un nœud au ventre. Elle ne désobéirait pas.

…

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis cet incident et personne ne l'avait plus jamais mentionné. Cependant ce livre interdit n'était pas sorti de la tête de Jeanne qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir de dangereux pour que Marco refuse qu'elle l'ouvre. Quand la curiosité la prenait, elle marchait machinalement jusqu'à la chambre de John avant de rougir et faire brusquement demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était mal. Et elle s'en voulait d'éprouver une curiosité malsaine envers cette chose inconnue. Elle allait rejoindre l'Iron Maiden, elle irait mieux ensuite.

Un rire léger la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement vers le bastingage et sursauta. Il y avait un garçon, un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle, assis sur la rambarde. Une simple brise aurait suffit à le faire tomber à l'eau.

Jeanne plissa les sourcils. Comment ce gamin avait-il pu monter à bord ?

- Perplexe ? lança le gamin avec arrogance.

Jeanne pinça les lèvres et l'intrus rit de plus belle. Un coup de vent passa, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs et sa grande cape beige. Il ne tomba pas. Ses boucles d'oreille tintèrent, émettant un petit bruit aigu qui sembla très désagréable à Jeanne. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Si elle avait suivi son instinct, elle l'aurait poussé à l'eau pour être débarrassé de lui. Mais une sainte ne doit pas céder à ses pulsions. En tant que représentante de l'ordre, elle devait montrer l'exemple. Aussi se retint-elle de pousser l'impertinent et se demanda s'il valait mieux l'ignorer ou lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je suis une vieille connaissance de Marco, je venais voir comment il allait, lâcha l'enfant. Tu es Jeanne ? J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- La sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne, le gronda-t-elle, lui tirant un sourire. Marco va bien, tu peux t'en aller.

Le sourire du gamin s'agrandit, devenant plus… dangereux. Jeanne vit ses yeux briller et comprit, à l'aura qu'il dégageait, qu'il était un shaman. Elle espérait que Marco ne voudrait pas qu'il rejoigne les X-laws, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Il rit. Encore.

Elle allait tourner des talons et s'en allait quand il reprit la parole.

- Tu te poses des questions au sujet du livre, pas vrai ?

Jeanne sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans son ventre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-elle sèchement.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, tu vois très bien, fit le garçon d'une voix doucereuse. Un vieux livre indien détenu par Denbat qu'on t'a formellement interdit d'approcher.

Jeanne le défia du regard.

- Comment je le sais ? reprit-il. Moi aussi avant toi je me suis posé certaines questions. Et les réponses sont dans ce livre.

- Marco a dit qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher, se buta Jeanne.

- Donc toi tu ne peux pas le lire mais Denbat si ? releva le gamin. Tu laisses Marco te donner des ordres ? Tu laisses tes subordonnés en savoir plus que toi ?

- Arrête !

Il eut un sourire indulgent.

- Ce livre… c'est une sorte de passage à l'âge adulte. Marco te voit encore comme une petite fille, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas que tu y touches. Il essaye sûrement de te protéger, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Jeanne serra les poings.

- Pauvre petite Jeanne… condamnée à rester ignorante du monde des adultes.

La voix perverse s'introduisit dans l'esprit de la petite fille qui donna un coup de pied rageur sur le sol. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle entra dans la cabine de John et claqua la porte derrière elle. Cependant elle pouvait encore entendre la voix aiguë du gamin au-dehors.

- Si tu cherches le livre, c'est moi qui l'aie.

Jeanne ressortit et constata qu'effectivement le garçon tenait le livre indien dans la main.

- Rends-le-moi, c'est à John. Tu n'avais pas le droit de le prendre.

- Mais bien sûr.

Il sourit, le lui tends. Elle l'attrape vivement, s'éloigne de cet agaçant garçon. Lui continue de la regarder en souriant.

- Ouvre-le, l'incite-t-il.

Elle hésite, obtempère. Ses yeux s'agrandissent alors qu'elle dévisage les images. Lui rit au-dessus d'elle mais elle ne l'entend pas, absorbée par sa contemplation. Elle tourne les pages, se sent tout chose, ne comprend pas tout mais en comprend déjà beaucoup.

Sa découverte ne cesse que lorsque le livre lui ait arraché brutalement par Marco. Il semble hors-de-lui. Michael fond sur le gamin mais il disparaît une seconde avant de se faire embrocher. Jeanne baisse les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard de l'adulte. Elle a désobéi, elle a pêché. Elle a vu ce qu'une enfant de son âge n'aurait pas dû voir et elle ne peut oublier ces images.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est la voix de Meene, inquiète.

- C'était Hao, mais il est parti, lui répond Marco d'une voix sèche.

Jeanne relève la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Marco s'en va avec le livre sous le bras, l'abandonnant à ses pensées. Elle a pêché. Elle a quitté le jardin d'Eden. Et c'est un goût amer qui lui reste dans la bouche en réalisant que, contrairement au mythe de la Bible, le serpent ne serait pas puni.


	35. Deux sièges

**Personnages : **Canna, Ryu

* * *

**Instant 34 : Deux sièges**

Ils n'avaient pas pris le side-car. Ils auraient pu. Mais aucun des deux n'aurait accepté de n'être que passager. Alors au lieu de cela, ils avaient pris chacun leur moto quitte à consommer deux fois plus d'essence. Au moins, ils ont deux vrais sièges.

Ils étaient adultes et responsables, les courses n'étaient plus de leur âge. Sauf sur la vieille route abandonnée et pleine de nids-de-poules où il n'y avait pas l'âme d'une voiture. Alors ils jouent. Ils jouent à accélérer, à déraper, à sauter les aspérités de la route, à tourner, à se dépasser. L'odeur de l'essence, de l'asphalte et de la vitesse. Pas de la cigarette. Ils ont tous les deux arrêtés, lui depuis longtemps, elle depuis peu. Ashcroft n'aime pas ça, mais sa maîtresse garde toujours bâtonnet d'encens et briquet sur elle, alors il s'en contente. Mais il préférait se matérialiser dans la fumée de cigarette que dans celle à la vanille, au jasmin, à l'orange ou autre de l'encens.

Aujourd'hui Ryu et Canna n'étaient pas sur la vieille route. Ils devaient aller à Izumo et avaient pris l'autoroute. Ils faisaient attention, très attention. Ils connaissaient les dangers de la circulation, savaient quelle voiture éviter juste en la regardant. Des clignotants oubliés, des excès de vitesse, un téléphone portable à l'oreille du conducteur… Ils décelaient tout cela très vite, regardaient aux bons endroits, évaluer les voitures, roulaient prudemment. Il fallait toujours rouler prudemment. Surtout lorsqu'on est une moto au milieu de voitures vrombissantes qui peuvent vous écraser à tout instant.

Ils ont tous les deux leur casque, même si Canna y est toujours réticente. Elle n'en voit pas l'utilité, elle est une shaman, elle est plus forte que ces maudits humains. C'est ce qu'elle dit. Pourtant au milieu des voitures elle ne fait pas la fière et son casque est bien serré autour de sa tête. Ryu aussi porte le sien bien ajusté, avec des protections pour les oreilles pour que le bruit ne les rende pas dingue. Il chante. Il a toujours chanté sur la route.

Canna se tourne vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose. Il la voit, arrête de chanter mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour distinguer ce qu'elle dit. Qu'importe. Depuis le temps, il a appris à lire sur ses lèvres et elle sur les siennes. Elle lui dit qu'ils ne doivent pas prendre la prochaine sortie mais celle d'après. Ryu hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'il a bien compris. Satisfaite Canna se détourne.

Ryu observe son dos et sa veste en cuir noir. Il préfère quand y dansent les cheveux bleus de la jeune femme, mais elle ne peut se permettre de les laisser détacher quand ils empruntent une route aussi dangereuse que celle-ci.

Soudain ça arrive. C'est brusque, inattendu, rapide. Trop rapide. Une voiture arrive largement au-dessus de la limitation, veut les doubler sans clignotant, fait un écart, percute violemment le bolide de Canna. La jeune femme est éjectée dans les airs. Ryu la regarde voler sans pouvoir rien faire, devant d'abord éviter la moto de Canna qui est devenu un projectile mortel fonçant droit sur lui. Il tourne, dérape, s'arrête sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence après avoir évité la mort in extremis. La voiture assassine ne s'est pas arrêtée. C'est un humain trop lâche et trop peureux qui conduit, alors elle accélère et s'éloigne.

Ryu descend de son engin, enjambe les barrières de sécurité et court vers l'endroit où il a vu Canna tomber. Elle n'a pas invoqué Ashcroft malgré les gaz de la voiture et ceux de leurs motos. C'est qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Le réaliser rend Ryu inquiet.

Il crie son prénom, dévale une pente, aperçoit la jeune femme derrière un bosquet, se précipite près d'elle. Son casque est écaillé sur une majeure partie, son coude fait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son bras, son pantalon de cuir est déchiré et du sang s'écoule d'une de ses jambes. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang.

Son visage est blême, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres bleus et ensanglantées.

Il remet son bras dans une position normale, l'allonge sur le côté, en position de premier secours, enlève sa propre veste et la couvre. Il attrape son poignet, sent son pouls. Il n'y a rien.

Silence. Déchirure.

Il a chaud comme s'il brûlait sous le soleil en plein désert. Il a du mal à respirer, sue à grosses gouttes, a la gorge serrée. La peur se mû peu à peu en désespoir, le cauchemar devient réalité. Elle est morte.

Cri. Agonie. Rage. Larmes.

Ce chauffard l'a tuée. Ce chauffard s'est enfui. Lui reste seul avec son chagrin et sa rage. L'envie de vengeance. Elle est là, elle monte. Les paroles d'Yoh s'envolent au loin, ne reste que la haine. La haine de la vie et la haine des voitures. Ils lui ont pris sa Canna, ils lui ont pris sa reine. Saletés !

Ses muscles se crispent, ses mains frappent contre la terre. Encore. Encore. Ses mains lui font mal, sa peau est rougie, il s'en fout. Il frappe, frappe et frappe encore. Tokagerô ne dit rien. Silence.

La voix d'Ashcroft lui parvient comme déformée. Il parle de bouche-à-bouche, comme s'il y avait encore une chance.

Ryu retourne Canna sur le dos, écrase ses lèvres des siennes, souffle. Inspire, souffle. Mais souffler la vie à la mort ne permet pas de vaincre celle-ci. Et ce sont des larmes brûlantes qui tombent de ses joues sur celles de Canna. « Respire » veut-il lui dire, mais c'est trop tard.

Alors quand il n'en peut plus d'inspirer pour eux deux, il s'effondre près d'elle. Il est mort en même temps qu'elle.

Il porte une main à son cœur. Il l'élance, il saigne, il ne bat plus. Il ne battait que pour elle. Elle, sa reine.

Et soudain ça bouge, et soudain l'espoir. Le ventre sous sa tête s'est soulevé, il en est sûr.

Ryu arrache son casque, le jette au loin, s'éloigne un peu de Canna et l'observe avec angoisse. Elle tousse, elle ouvre les yeux, elle bouge les doigts. Il n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Je ne rechignerai plus jamais pour mettre mon casque », souffle-t-elle.

La vie reprend.


	36. Perte de mémoire

**Note : **C'est avec des chapitres comme celui-ci que je suis satisfaite =) Bonne lecture !

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 35 : Perte de mémoire**

L'enfant remue la cuillère dans le saladier, debout sur une chaise pour être au-dessus de la table. Ensuite elle tient le moule pendant que Maman verse le liquide dedans, puis saute au bas de la chaise, toute contente.

- Je peux mettre dans le four ? Je peux mettre dans le four ?

Maman rit.

- Non Tamao, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop petite. Quand tu seras plus grande.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand tu auras sept ans.

La petite fronce les sourcils.

- Mais quand ?

- Quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demande gentiment Maman en mettant le gâteau au four.

- Trois ans et demi, répond la fillette en insistant bien sur le « et demi ».

- Alors tu es à la moitié ! Dans trois ans et demi, tu pourras mettre le plat dans le four.

La fillette ne peut pas se représenter trois ans et demi, elle sait juste que c'est dans longtemps. Déjà qu'il faut attendre longtemps avant l'anniversaire !

- Va jouer dehors, je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt, lui dit Maman.

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et court dehors. Elle entend Papa rire. Elle espère qu'il va aimer le gâteau qu'elle a préparé avec Maman.

Dehors elle s'assoit dans l'herbe, cueille des marguerites. Soudain elle relève la tête, elle a senti une présence.

- Y a quelqu'un ? appelle-t-elle, mal assurée.

Un petit garçon saute brusquement devant elle. Elle sursaute, lève les yeux. Il devait être dans le grand arbre au-dessus d'eux. Ca veut dire qu'il est assez grand pour monter aux arbres.

Elle veut lui demander qui il est mais elle est intimidée. Il a de longs cheveux bruns, comme une fille, mais à son regard ténébreux elle sait que c'est un garçon. Il porte une grande cape beige avec des étoiles mais elle n'y fait pas très attention. C'est son visage qu'elle observe, qu'elle garde gravé dans son esprit. Ses yeux nébuleux, ses cheveux d'ébène. Il l'intimide, elle n'ose plus parler. C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Elle veut connaître son prénom, d'où il vient, s'il veut s'asseoir avec elle pour cueillir des marguerites, même si c'est un truc de filles. Mais les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

Le garçon reste silencieux mais s'assoit à côté d'elle, prend des marguerites et commence à les couper. La petite fille ne fait pas très attention à ce qu'il fait avec ses mains, elle a toujours le regard rivé sur lui. Il est plus grand, quel âge a-t-il ?

- J'ai sept ans, dit soudain le garçon sans quitter les marguerites des yeux.

Sept ans ! Il a le droit de mettre des gâteaux dans le four ! L'enfant est impressionnée.

Il lève soudain les yeux vers elle, la regarde avec étonnement. Il semble… perplexe.

- Tu es jolie, lâche-t-il avant de reprendre sa tâche.

La fillette rougit violemment, la gorge sèche. Il n'y a que Papa et Maman qui lui disent qu'elle est jolie, d'habitude. Ca lui fait très plaisir mais elle ne peut pas le lui dire, sa bouche refuse toujours d'émettre le moindre son.

- Shaman, murmure-t-il.

Elle n'a jamais entendu ce mot avant.

Le petit garçon finit par se lever, une couronne de marguerites à la main. La fillette écarquille les yeux, se demandant comment il a bien pu faire. Le garçon pose la couronne sur sa tête, lui adresse un petit sourire.

Il est beau quand il sourit ainsi. C'est doux, tendre, gentil. En totale opposition avec son visage froid et l'aura intimidante et dangereuse qui est autour de lui.

Il lève la tête et regarde vers la petite maison. La petite fille suit son regard. Maman est à la fenêtre en train de couper des légumes, Papa fait la vaisselle à la main à côté d'elle.

Le garçon tourne les talons, s'en va.

- A-attends ! arrive-t-elle enfin à dire alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Il tourne la tête vers elle.

- Nous nous reverrons, dit-il.

Ensuite, il se volatilise. Comme les magiciens. L'enfant cligne des yeux. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais venu. La seule preuve qu'elle a de son passage, c'est la couronne de fleurs toujours posée sur sa tête.

…

Papa et Maman sont partis. C'est ce qu'essaye de lui expliquer le monsieur au masque vêtu de blanc. Tamao ne comprend pas. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la voiture. Maman conduisait, Papa riait. Papa rit souvent.

Elle était à l'arrière, avec une tablette en bois en forme de cœur que lui avaient offerte Papa et Maman. Ils n'avaient pas de voiture, ils avaient loué celle-ci pour partir en vacances. Tamao n'était jamais partie en vacances, elle avait hâte de découvrir plein de choses. Elle tirait sur sa ceinture pour pouvoir regarder le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Des magasins, des gens, des maisons, des arbres.

Soudain ça avait bougé en tout sens. Il y avait eu beaucoup de bruits, des cris, des chocs. Elle ne se rappelait pas très bien. Mais elle avait eu mal et le sang qui coulait de sa joue et ses jambes en témoignait.

- Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit l'automne, lui dit l'homme au masque.

Tamao ne comprend pas. Elle arrête de le regarder pour se tourner vers les petits fantômes. Ils lui ont dit qu'ils étaient des esprits des feuilles tombées et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle d'eux à ses parents, que leur présence était un secret. Ils ont toujours été prêts d'elle, eux et d'autres fantômes. Elle avait toujours tenu parole, n'en parlait pas à Papa et Maman. Ils étaient ses amis invisibles.

- Viens, reprend l'homme.

Il lui tend la main et Tamao le suit, sans comprendre.

…

Le garçon qu'elle rencontre est le fils de l'homme au masque. Elle est trop petite pour se souvenir précisément de sa vie d'avant. Le rire de Papa, le sourire de Maman, les gâteaux, les marguerites. Et puis le petit garçon qui saute des arbres. Elle se rappelle son visage, sa gentillesse, son aura intimidante. Et qu'ils allaient se revoir.

Quand elle voit pour la première fois le fils de l'homme masqué, elle comprend qu'il avait raison, qu'ils devaient se revoir. Elle est timide, n'ose pas trop lui parler. C'est parce que c'est son amoureux, comme Papa et Maman. Même visage, même gentillesse. Le reste, de toute manière, elle l'a oublié.


	37. Verrerie

**Personnage : **Jun

* * *

**Instant 36 : Verrerie**

Jun écoute, regarde, apprend. Elle porte de petits kimonos verts, lève les bras et tourne pour montrer à Mère qu'il lui va bien. Mère est satisfaite et l'autorise à prendre congé, alors Jun sort silencieusement de la pièce. Elle parcourt le couloir, croise trois kyonshis, entend des cris depuis le sous-sol, là où sont gardés les prisonniers, les futurs cadavres. Ceux qui vont servir la famille Tao.

Elle monte un escalier, passe devant les grands vaisseliers, cherche la chambre de son frère, s'y glisse. Il dort à poings fermés dans son beau berceau en bois de bambou, avec de la lingerie brodée tout autour. Il est trop mignon, adorable, et pour mieux le voir Jun monte sur la chaise et se penche au-dessus du landau. Elle aime son petit frère.

Il se met à bouger faiblement, met son pouce dans sa bouche, s'immobilise de nouveau. Jun a des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est beau.

Ensuite elle redescend de la chaise, range tout comme c'était avant et ressort sans un bruit. Il faut qu'elle aille raconter à son panda tout ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui.

…

Père est en colère, il tape du poing. C'est parce que ses informateurs n'ont pas de bonnes nouvelles. Jun est assise dans le couloir, en face d'un grand meuble d'ébène qui contient des assiettes de porcelaine. La chambre de Ren est juste à côté, elle espère que le bruit ne va pas le réveiller. La vaisselle tremble contre la vitre et Jun tremble contre le mur. Elle ne veut pas aller dans sa chambre à cause du cadavre. C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle devrait être fière d'être jugée digne de le posséder mais, si elle a sourit devant Père, elle ne veut pas retourner auprès de lui. Pas tout de suite.

Mère a bien compris qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête alors elle lui a parlé, pour la rassurer. Elle a mis autour de sa taille un de ses plus beaux rubans dorés, a relevé ses cheveux émeraudes en chignon et lui a donné des parchemins éclatants avec de l'encre noire pour qu'elle puisse marquer ses inscriptions shamaniques. Jun veut être une bonne doshi pour faire plaisir à ses parents, mais pour l'instant Jun voudrait juste que Ren ne dorme pas pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis que Père lui a pris son panda car « elle était grande maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de cette peluche » elle se sent abandonnée.

Il y a du bruit au bout du couloir. Ce doit être Papi et Mère. Elle vient de passer du tout à consoler Jun alors Jun ne veut pas que Mère constate qu'elle était de nouveau prostrée dans le couloir. Jun regarde son reflet dans la vitre du vaisselier puis décide de se lever. Elle va descendre chercher une bouteille de lait pour son petit frère.

…

Jun a appris à contrôler Pyrong désormais. Ils sont dans les couloirs et il arrive à exécuter toutes ses figures sans toucher aux armoires qui renferment leurs fragiles contenus. La pendule en verre indique minuit. Jun décide que c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui, envoie son fantôme dormir et s'isole dans sa chambre. Il y a une grande structure d'un verre rougi sur son bureau. Mère l'a trouvé chez un artisan et le lui a offert. Jun aime bien regarder son reflet déformé à l'intérieur, elle le préfère à celui que lui renvoie son miroir.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit et repense à son petit frère. Pour la première fois Ren a rougi. En lui disant qu'elle était jolie. Il était mignon.

Il s'était fâché quand elle le lui avait dit alors elle s'était enfuie en riant, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle le trouvait mignon pour autant. Elle aime bien rire dans le couloir, car elle peut entendre l'écho de sa voix, amplifié par les flûtes de verre sur les étagères. Elle aime ces verreries, lisses, sans défauts, transparentes. Comme les vitres de sa chambre qui dessinent le dehors.

Elle se rappelle brusquement qu'elle a oublié son sac dans le grand salon, se lève, court aussi vite que ses jambes le permettent. Son sac est toujours là, personne n'y a touché. Elle le ramasse, s'enfuie dans sa chambre. « Personne n'y a touché », se répète-t-elle, « personne ne sait ».

Elle en sort presque timidement le porte-jarretelle qu'elle a acheté, sourit et l'enfile sous une longue jupe fendue. Elle tourne devant son miroir, se trouve pas mal. Elle tourne devant la structure de verre rouge, tourne dans le couloir désert devant les vaisseliers et l'armoire des verres. Elle se trouve belle.

Alors elle rit de nouveau, heureuse.

…

C'est un oiseau en verre. Un cadeau de Ren. Magnifique, mais fragile. Liberté, rêves. Jun embrasse son frère sur la joue et dépose le bijou sur sa table de chevet. Elle aussi elle a un cadeau pour son frère. C'est pour fêter son départ pour le Japon.

Elle sort de sa malle la longue cape noire qu'elle lui a confectionnée. Elle espère qu'il sera content.

…

Père ne comprend pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre.

Ren va perdre, Jun le sait. Asakura Yoh n'est pas un adversaire pour lui. Elle s'est confrontée à lui et il l'a balayé. Pas violemment, bien au contraire. Ce garçon est inébranlable, il est comme le vent sur lequel on n'a aucune emprise.

Père s'énerve. Il s'entête dans sa doctrine, refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Jun ne perd pas courage car c'est pour son frère qu'elle se va, mais ses efforts sont vains. Le panda sur les genoux de Père meurt, sa tête est jetée à ses pieds. Jun se sent nauséeuse. Ce sang, cette cruauté, cette violence. Elle a besoin de Pyrong auprès d'elle. Désormais, il est le roc qui lui permet de tenir debout face au monstre qu'elle découvre en son Père.

Père s'énerve. Quand Père n'est pas satisfait, il ne sait que s'énerver. Alors Père s'énerve. Et les coups, et les cris.

Des cadavres en guise de marionnettes.

La verrerie est brisée.


	38. Expérience

**Note : **Je savais pas par quel bout le prendre... Alors je l'ai pris par tous les bouts ^^'

**Personnages : **Tamao, Faust, Yoh

* * *

**Instant 37 : Expérience**

Elle n'a pas d'expérience dans cette matière, mais lui en a. Il lui a proposé d'aller boire un verre, pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps dit-il. Le Shaman Fight, les combats, les morts. Tamao n'est pas sûre que le suivre soit une bonne idée, mais il a ce sourire enjôleur et il lui plaît. Il lui plaît depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, sinistre, souriant, menaçant, aimable, dangereux, joueur. Il lui plaît depuis qu'elle a réalisé que Yoh n'était qu'un idéal du prince charmant qu'elle attendait. Pourtant son jumeau n'avait rien d'un prince charmant.

Elle l'a suivit dans ce bar, il l'a raccompagné jusqu'aux portes du Fumbari Onsen, elle s'est mordue les lèvres. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, mais dans les anciens feuilletons que regardait Anna c'était le moment où il fallait qu'elle l'invite à entrer. Elle tripote machinalement ses clés, sans savoir. Elle ne le voit pas l'observer avec amusement, son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Elle veut qu'il entre.

- Aurai-je le droit à un dernier verre ?

C'est une question qui semble anodine mais Tamao, malgré son inexpérience, mesure toute la portée que pourrait avoir un « oui » de sa part. Et elle le dit, ce « oui ». Doucement, timidement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Alors ils entrent, ils goûtent un verre de vin, puis il prend les choses en main. Elle n'a aucune expérience et cela l'inquiète. Lui sait, lui connaît, lui maîtrise. Elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire les choses de travers, de paraître lourde, pataude, lassante. Elle ne sait ni que faire, ni comment le faire. Elle se laisse guider, soupire de plaisir, suit les chuchotements à son oreille, embrasse ses lèvres qui lui plaisent tant. Ses doutes s'envolent en même temps que sa pudeur. Elle l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

L'expérience s'apprend.

…

Il l'aime. A la folie. Et le fait qu'elle soit morte ne change pas le fait qu'il l'aime, n'empêche pas son cœur de battre pour elle et son sang de cogner violemment à sa tête.

Il l'aime. A la folie. Mais pas au point d'en mourir. Non ! Surtout pas au point d'en mourir. Cette mort détestée qui lui a ravi son épouse, il va lui montré. Il va lui apprendre !

Il l'aime. Oui Elisa, il t'aime. A la folie.

C'est pour toi qu'il défie les gardiens du cabinet de son ancêtre. C'est pour toi qu'il se bat et c'est pour toi qu'il saigne. C'est pour toi qu'il pousse les portes de métal et se penche sur les travaux ancestraux qui avaient autrefois pour but de contrôler Méphistophélès. C'est pour toi qu'il se perd dans les méandres de la folie, pour toi qu'il s'oublie et pour toi qu'il travaille, courbé sur la table d'ébène.

Une expérience. Deux expériences. Trois expériences. Et puis dix, et puis vingt. Qu'importe. Il expérimentera le temps qu'il le faudra mais il te ramènera. La mort n'a qu'à bien se tenir, ses expériences aboutiront.

…

Ce sont des travaux sur un mort, un cadavre. On le coupe, le découpe, l'ensorcelle, le recoud. D'abord un, puis plusieurs. Il faut plus de sujets d'expérimentations, il faut plus de matière première. Il faut réussir à créer l'arme absolue, un corps parfait.

Alors on expérimente. On remplace des jambes par des pattes de félin, on enlève des bouts, on en rajoute d'autres. Mais surtout, on capture des âmes. On les aiguise, les fusionne, les manipule. C'est une armée entière qui est bientôt créée dans le seul but d'augmenter le pouvoir de la famille shamane.

Ils ont été trahis par les humains, ils se vengeront. Leurs soldats gris reposent dans les sous-sols, parchemins sur les figures, échines courbées. Ils se battront au-delà de la mort pour servir les Tao, car tel est leur but, telle est leur utilité. Les expériences sont concluantes.

…

La séquence est toujours la même, les doigts bougent tout seuls. Le cerveau a déjà anticipé les trois prochaines actions, attends impatiemment de les mettre en œuvre. Les mains se font frénétiques, vives, presque violentes. Il ne cille pas, il est concentré. Il n'entend pas Anna l'appeler pour l'aider à étendre le linge, il est concentré. Il ne pense pas qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Manta au marchand de journaux, il l'a oublié. Il ne répond pas à Amidamaru, il ne le voit pas. Toute son attention est tendue vers cet ultime but, cet aboutissement final.

Il se fâche, se recule, grogne. Quelque chose ne se produit pas comme il voulait, quelque chose d'imprévu est survenu. Attaque critique.

Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il compte bien se battre. Se battre jusqu'au bout et jusqu'à en crever.

Il pousse un cri, part à l'assaut. Ses attaques s'enchaînent, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse vraiment les suivre. Il sait juste qu'elles se produisent, à un moment donné. Toujours trop lentement, toujours trop tard. Il est déjà sur le coup d'après.

L'adversaire s'affaiblit.

Et soudain la victoire, l'ennemi qui tombe, lui qui reste. Lui qui crie. Lui qui saute. Lui qui de nouveau voit, entend et parle. Il a gagné.

Il chante, il hurle, il court ! Ses doigts ne bougent plus, endoloris. Mais qu'importe ! Rien n'égale le goût de la victoire.

« PIKACHU a gagné 456 points d'expérience. »


	39. Coquillage

**Personnage : **Komeri

* * *

**Instant 38 : Coquillage**

Komeri aimait faire des colliers, blancs, roses, colorés. Elle faisait de petits trous dans les coquillages comme le lui avait montré Daei puis les assemblait sur un bout de fil donné par Yainage. Elle adorait cette activité, passant des matins, des après-midis et des nuits à enfiler perles et coquillages sur ses fils, arrangeant les couleurs, réfléchissant aux formes. Cependant vint vite le moment où elle manquât de coquillages et, pour ne pas déranger Kadow ou Mamy, décida d'aller elle-même chercher ce dont elle avait besoin sur la plage, comme une grande.

Secondée par son fantôme gardien, elle s'éloigna des logements du Gandhara, suivant le sens du vent à contre-courant pour atteindre la mer. L'air marin remplit ses petits poumons et elle posa avec délice ses pieds dans le sable. Le goût du sel, le bruit des mouettes.

Elle se penche, ramasse quelques coquillages, relève la tête en entendant du bruit. Quelqu'un approche alors elle file, se cache derrière un rocher, écoute la personne approcher. Les mots de Jackson lui reviennent en mémoire. Ne pas sortir toute seule, éviter les autres shamans, fuir au premier danger. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit en danger. Elle non plus.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au-dessus de son rocher. Il y a quelqu'un sur la plage, une ombre fine, une fille. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, bien qu'il soit encore au-dessus de l'horizon. Il crée sur ses cheveux courts des reflets orangés, rouges, violets. Elle tourne la tête et Komeri la trouve très jolie de profil. Elle a un bloc-note dans une main, une plaque en bois en forme de cœur sur une hanche.

Elle s'assoit dans le sable et Komeri hésite à l'approcher. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante, ni dangereuse. S'il faut, elle sera même d'accord pour l'aider à ramasser des coquillages. Mais les paroles de Jackson sont toujours bien présentes dans sa mémoire alors elle ne bouge pas.

Le temps passe, le soleil se couche peu à peu, une autre silhouette apparaît. Komeri se félicite d'être restée statique.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, mais la nouvelle venue a de longs cheveux détachés et porte comme une grande cape. Ou alors un poncho. Comme celui que porte parfois Samy.

Ils sont deux ombres désormais sur la plage, assises côte à côte devant le soleil couchant. Komeri les voit parler sans entendre ce qu'ils disent. La silhouette aux cheveux longs tend quelque chose à la silhouette au bloc-note. Komeri pense qu'il s'agit d'un coquillage. Le ciel devient un dégradé de bleu, violet et orange. Le soleil se meurt.

Komeri n'a pas froid. Elle regarde fascinée ces deux silhouettes solitaires, percevant sans comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, un lien invisible, fragile, mais présent. Lorsque la lune enfin paraît, une flamme apparaît près d'eux. Peut-être l'un t-il d'eux possède-t-il un briquet comme celui de Kadow.

Le feu ne reste pas allumé bien longtemps, mais Komeri peut distinguer les reflets sur leurs cheveux. Un rose sombre d'une part, un noir d'encre de l'autre.

La silhouette au poncho se lève, s'en va. N'en reste qu'une, toujours assise. C'est la fille.

Komeri s'approche timidement d'elle, curieuse. La fille sursaute, la dévisage, lui sourit. Komeri s'assoit auprès d'elle.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tamao.

Komeri veut savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Tamao et l'ombre inconnu. C'était comme ce qu'il y a entre Sâti et Jackson et qu'aucun d'eux ne veut lui expliquer. C'était ce truc interdit sur lequel elle ne doit pas poser de question. Mais ça avait l'air beau, doux, fascinant. Alors elle veut savoir, elle veut comprendre. Mais elle n'a pas le droit de demander à Sâti.

- C'était qui ?

Tamao s'empourpre.

- Oh, tu nous as vus…

Elle a l'air mal à l'aise. Pour eux aussi c'est donc un secret, comme pour Sâti et Jackson. Komeri a de plus en plus envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle soudain en apercevant un éclat dans la main de Tamao.

La jeune fille le lui montre, ouvrant la paume de sa main. Un coquillage en forme de cœur.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un collier ? s'exclama soudain Komeri, contente.

Tamao hoche la tête et aussitôt la fillette sort sa bobine de fil qui ne la quitte jamais et en coupe un bout avec son over-soul. Elle prend ensuite précautionneusement le coquillage, fait un petit trou avec l'aide de son fantôme gardien, l'enfile sur le brin qu'elle passe ensuite autour du cou de Tamao. Elle va dans son dos, fait un petit nœud.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière.

- Merci, souffle Tamao, très reconnaissante.

Elle porte la main au coquillage, l'air rêveur. Sâti a aussi ce visage lorsqu'on parle de Jackson.

- Dis, ose demander l'enfant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et… cet homme ? suppose-t-elle.

Le regard de Tamao s'égare.

- Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-elle.

Komeri est perplexe.

- Comment…

Elle réfléchit, cherche ses mots.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ?

Tamao reporte son regard sur elle sans rien dire. Soudain elle sourit.

- Je ne sais pas, lâche-t-elle. Mais…

Elle a toujours ce sourire au coin des lèvres et ses yeux pétillent dans la nuit.

- Je me sens bien avec lui, lui confie-t-elle.

Samy et Mamy aussi aiment bien rester ensemble, pourtant il n'y a jamais eu ce lien entre elle, ce truc mystérieux qui semble perdre tous ceux qui en sont frappés.

- On parle, on échange… Et puis… j'avais un peu peur de lui, au début…

Tamao parle si bas désormais que Komeri doit tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses murmures. Est-ce que Jackson avait aussi peur de Sâti au début ? Sâti pouvait être effrayante, mais elle était très gentille. Très douce. Komeri aimait beaucoup Sâti.

- Alors… dit-elle, tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment pas ?

Tamao fait « non » de la tête.

Komeri souffle, déçue. Elle n'était pas prête de comprendre le mystère qui existait entre Sâti et Jackson avec de telles réponses.


	40. Jouer à la maison

**Note : **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les instants 22 et 23 et/ou qui n'ont pas lu Feuillets : Hong est la fille de Jun et Turbin, Miki la toute petite soeur d'Hana et Saturne un chat noir recueilli par Mach. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Hana, Men, Hong

* * *

**Instant 39 : Jouer à la maison**

- Alors, réfléchit Hana. On va jouer à la maison.

- On joue à Papa et Maman ? demanda Hong.

- Non, coupa froidement Hana. C'est un jeu idiot de jouer à la maman et au papa qui s'aiment et qui font des enfants et qui cuisinent et tout… C'est ennuyant.

- Oh, fit la petite, dépitée.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et écouta patiemment Hana développer son idée.

- Moi je serai Ryu alors Tokagerô tu devras m'obéir, décréta-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le fantôme gardien en se tournant vers les enfants qui jouaient.

- Oui, ce sera parfait, décida Hana.

- Je peux être Tamao ? Je peux être Tamao ?

- Non, fit Hana un peu sèchement, stoppant net l'enthousiasme de Hong. Tu n'auras qu'à faire Mach ou Mary.

La petite se laissa tomber par terre, déçue.

- Mais Tamao c'est la plus belle, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne peux pas être Tamao, un point c'est tout, se buta l'enfant.

- Et pourquoi ? intervint agressivement Men.

Il se dressa devant Hana, ne se laissant pas démonter par sa petite taille. Hana gronda intérieurement. Pourquoi ce petit prétentieux devait-il toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Dès que sa cousine ouvrait la bouche, il fallait aussitôt qu'il accoure. C'était agaçant ! Etait-il comme ça avec Miki, lui ? Certes, sa petite sœur n'avait pas un an, mais quand même !

- Parce que Tamao en ce moment elle est absente, c'est une semaine vide, voilà pourquoi !

Men grogna mais ne répliqua pas. Hana s'enorgueillit, tout fier de l'idée qu'il venait de trouver. En effet, assez régulièrement, soit à peu près une fois tous les six mois, Tamao s'absentait une semaine entière, disparaissant sans laisser d'indications pour la joindre. Une semaine durant, Ryu devenait le chef de la maison et devait diriger le Fumbari Onsen sans laisser aux serveuses Hanagumi l'occasion de se la couler douce.

Hana ne savait pas où sa mère adoptive s'absentait. D'après Canna elle rejoignait quelqu'un. Hana avait bien essayé de mener son enquête mais sans succès. Pourtant un jour il découvrirait où partait Tamao, il était décidé. Hors de question qu'il laisse un quelconque inconnu faire du mal à sa mère.

- Je fais Mach, se décida finalement Hong. Et toi Men, tu fais qui ?

- Personne, fit ce dernier.

Hong perdit son sourire et Hana fronça les soucils.

- T'es obligé de faire quelqu'un si tu veux jouer, déclara-t-il.

- Et bien je ne joue pas, décida Men en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

- Mais…

Hong semblait au bord des larmes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est un jeu stupide.

Hana serra les poings et les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Répète-le si tu l'oses, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Men ouvrait la bouche quand Amidamaru s'interposa entre les deux.

- J'ai une idée, s'exclama le fantôme, Men n'a qu'à faire Faust.

Hana lança un regard noir à son fantôme gardien Men garda un visage impassible.

- C'est qui Faust ? demanda-t-il.

- C'était un nécromancien qui manipulait des squelettes, un peu comme ta mère manipule Pyrong tu vois ? Il est venu avec nous sur Mû pour aider à battre Hao. Il était dans la même équipe que Yoh et Ryu pendant le Shaman Fight. Cependant, il est mort pour nous aider à avancer et n'a pas voulu être ressuscité après.

Men garda un instant le silence, le temps d'assimiler les informations.

- Donc… je devrais jouer un mort.

- Oui, confirma Amidamaru.

- C'est comme si je ne jouais pas, conclut Men. Ca me va.

Le fantôme se félicita d'avoir évité la dispute, mais surtout de ne pas avoir précisé que Faust avait préféré rester auprès de sa femme Elisa dans le Great Spirit. A tous les coups cet élan d'amour aurait été interprété comme de la mièvrerie de la part de l'héritier Tao.

- Où est passé Tokagerô ? demanda soudain Hana.

- Je crois qu'il est parti au cimetière avec Canna et Ashcroft, le renseigna Amidamaru.

Hana grimaça.

- Il s'est défilé, râla-t-il. Puisque c'est comme ça Amidamaru, tu n'as qu'à faire Tokagerô.

Le fantôme resta un instant stupéfait mais n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Hong de son côté, l'air guilleret, partit à la cuisine et n'en revint pas avant d'avoir trouvé une énorme tomate qu'elle avait rebaptisé Jack.

- Mary n'avait pas de citrouille, expliqua-t-elle à Men quand celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil dubitatif.

- Bon, on joue ? proposa Hana.

L'après-midi fut un mélange de joyeux fous rires, de tomates écrasées, de meubles fracassés et d'enfants en furie qui couraient partout dans l'auberge. Men, à force de se faire asticoter par Hana, finit par sortir son Gwen Dao et le pourchassait partout en cassant tantôt une table de chevet en bois, tantôt un vase, tantôt un bocal. Titi le poisson rouge faillit voir sa dernière heure arrivée si Hong ne l'avait pas ramassé avant le passage de Saturne, le chat de Mach, et remit dans un nouveau bocal rempli d'eau claire avec l'aide de Mary.

Tout ce joyeux monde jouait vivement sans faire attention aux tâches de tomates sur les murs, aux flaques d'eau sur le sol et aux débris de bois qui jonchaient l'auberge. Mach et Mary avaient décrété qu'il ne servait à rien de ranger avant qu'ils aient fini de jouer, ils auraient tôt fait de tout salir de nouveau, et ne manifestaient qu'une colère modérée devant toutes leurs bêtises.

Même Amidamaru avait cessé de geindre à chaque fois qu'un meuble ou une tapisserie était abîmé. A quoi bon de toute manière ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un silence inquiétant tomba brusquement sur l'auberge. Immobile en plein élan, Hana s'accrocha à la rampe d'escalier pour ne pas tomber et Men fit un pas de côté pour se cacher derrière la table de la cuisine, invisible depuis l'entrée.

Tamao était de retour.


	41. Corde

**Note : **Ecrit pendant la nuit de l'écriture du 12 octobre.

******Personnage : **Pirika

* * *

**Instant 40 : Corde**

Pirika ouvre de grands yeux. Un bout dessus, un bout dessous, on tourne, on passe, on enfile, on serre, on boucle, on…

- A toi.

Pirika sursaute alors que son père lui met le filet dans les mains. Elle lui jette un regard hésitant.

- Fais le nœud, ordonne son père d'une voix bourrue.

Ses mains tremblent mais elle obéit. Dessus, dessous, on passe, on tourne… Ou le contraire. Elle ne réussirait jamais à finir de tresser ce filet. Les ficelles s'emmêlaient et faisaient des nœuds totalement incohérents.

- Tiens ce bout, fit son père en lui prenant son travail des mains.

Il rectifia son erreur en quelques secondes puis lui remit les cordages.

- Réessaye.

Pirika hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, et obtempère. Elle ne veut pas décevoir son père.

Une porte claque quelque part. C'est Horohoro qui est rentré. Pirika aimerait bien aller le voir mais elle a une mission à terminer.

…

- C'est bien, grogne son père.

Pirika sourit fièrement. Il lui a fallu l'heure mais elle est contente d'avoir enfin réussi à finir de tresser ce filet.

- Dans deux heures au quai.

Le visage rayonnant, Pirika remonta les escaliers de la cave. Deux heures… Elle en trépignait d'impatience ! Son père devait l'emmener à la pêche, ils testeraient son filet. Son magnifique filet venant d'être achevé. Ce qu'elle était heureuse !

- Horohoro !

Son sourire se fane en entrant dans la chambre de son frère. Il est assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, les bras croisés, les yeux cernés fixés dans le vide.

- Horo, appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Il semble sur le point d'aller chercher une corde, mais pas pour tresser des filets de pêche.

- C'est… à cause de ce qu'a dit Grand-Père, osa-t-elle demander en chuchotant.

Grand-Père était grand, très grand. Très fort. Très intimidant. Pirika avait toujours un peu peur de lui. Non à vrai dire, il la terrifiait. Mais Horohoro avait moins peur qu'elle, il osait lui parler, lui répondre. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'obéir. Ils obéissaient toujours à Grand-Père, même quand ça ne leur plaisait pas. Parce que Grand-Père avait raison.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Grand-Père avait ordonné à Horohoro de cesser de voir Damuko. Pirika était persuadée que ça devait être très dur pour son frère, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les raisons de son éloignement. Peut-être… qu'il pourrait continuer de lui parler un peu, un tout petit peu.

- Elle n'est pas venue.

Pirika regarde son frère étrangement. Il chuchote tout bas, la tête se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Damuko ? lance Pirika.

Son frère ne lui adresse pas un regard.

- Elle ne vient plus en cours.

Pirika s'approche, monte sur le lit de son frère et se blottit contre lui. Il ne réagit pas, ne la prend pas dans ses bras. Pirika se sent mal, comme s'il y avait une boule dans son ventre. C'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas quand Horo se comporte comme ça.

- Je t'aime Horo, murmure-t-elle.

Son frère bouge un peu la tête mais ses lèvres restent closes. Il remue soudain le bras et posa sa main sur son épaule, la ramenant contre lui. Pirika n'ose pas lever le regard vers lui. Elle a peur de ces grands yeux vides qui font passer son frère pour un mort.

- Pi.

C'est un chuchotement.

- Chut Pi.

C'est un secret. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le lui dire, Pirika sait qu'elle ne doit pas répéter. Pas même à Papa, et surtout pas à Grand-Père.

…

Pirika saute sur le bateau, agrippe les cordages, s'élève. Le vent la frappe avec force, la balance. Ses cheveux volent derrière elle et elle doit régulièrement y passer les doigts pour les empêcher de faire des nœuds avec les cordages. Elle monte, toujours plus haut, encore plus, atteint le sommet et éclate de rire. Elle jette un coup d'œil en bas. Son père paraît soudain beaucoup moins grand mais elle le voit froncer les sourcils. Il s'inquiète pour elle, c'est normal. Tous les papas s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants, même s'ils sont trop fiers pour le dire à haute voix.

Elle redescend joyeusement pour l'aider à arranger les filets. Le sien est parmi eux. Ce qu'elle est contente !

- Horo va ?

Voix grave, ton bourru, mots étouffés dans sa barbe. Mais Pirika connaît son père par cœur.

- Passera, se contente de répondre Pirika en haussant les épaules.

Elle sait que Papa sait qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle dit, mais elle a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien. Loyauté fraternelle. Horo sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

« Tout cela fait beaucoup de savoirs », se fait-elle la réflexion.

- Voile, lance son père.

Pirika se lève, se glisse de l'autre côté de la barque et arrange la voile. Elle attrape les cordes, les arrange, les repose, puis s'occupe de lancer les filets. Elle sait que Papa l'observe du coin de l'œil pour vérifier qu'elle fait ce qu'il faut et elle espère qu'il est fier d'elle.

- Pi, ça tourne.

Père tient la barre et le bateau vire de bord. Pirika se penche sur le bord de l'eau. Les remous de l'eau, le bruit des vagues, l'odeur et le goût du sel, les gouttelettes d'eau sur ses joues… Pirika adore la mer ! Surtout agitée comme à présent. Elle adorait sortir en mer avec Père juste pour cette vitesse de la barque qui traverse les flots, le vent et les vagues. Béni soit Gororo qui permettait d'avancer !

« N'empêche », pensa Pirika, « moi aussi je voudrais maîtriser l'over soul comme Papa. Comme ça, je pourrai sortir en mer quand je veux ! »

Père tourne le regard vers elle. Il sourit. Elle ne voit pas ses lèvres à travers sa barbe broussailleuse mais elle peut voir les plis aux coins de ses yeux. Ca signifie qu'il sourit, c'est comme ça. Du moins est-la conclusion à laquelle a abouti Pirika.


	42. La chute des pétales de cerisier

**Note : **Egalement écrit pendant la nuit de l'écriture de vendredi soir. Bonne lecture =)

**Personnages : **Tamao, Hao

* * *

**Instant 41 : La chute des pétales de cerisier**

Tamao avait toujours aimé les cerisiers, en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient en fleurs. Il y en avait un sur l'île où se déroulait la seconde manche du Shaman Fight, avec de grandes branches écartées et quelque peu tordues, les feuilles cherchant des gorgées de soleil. Il abritait toute une zone de terre sèche sur laquelle la jeune fille aimait s'allonger, regardant les fleurs roses se balancer tout doucement au-dessus d'elle. Les cerisiers n'étaient jamais en fleurs très longtemps, mais elle adorait ce court moment de l'année où elle pouvait les admirer dans toute leur splendeur. Dire qu'une brève bourrasque de vent pourrait brusquement leur enlever tout leur charme.

Un pétale se détache, reste un instant suspendu en l'air, puis glisse lentement vers le sol, tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Il se pose sur la joue de Tamao qui, après avoir cligné des yeux, ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Ca chatouillerait presque.

C'est un bruissement, comme un murmure porté par le vent. Tamao se redresse brusquement, le cœur battant. Elle a entendu, elle a senti, quelqu'un est là. Et une fois assise, elle peut constater avec frayeur qu'il s'agit de la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de croiser dans ce tournoi.

Son poncho beige vole un peu autour de lui, soulevé par la brise légère. Les feuilles du cerisier s'incline dans le sens du vent, ses cheveux font de même. Il ne la regarde pas, il est tranquillement debout à côté de l'arbre, une main posée à plat contre son tronc. Son visage est rêveur, tourné vers les branchages. Pendant un instant, Tamao nourrit le fol espoir qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de sa présence.

- Toute petite.

Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment un murmure qui lui parvient et elle sent tout son sang se glacer. Il est intimidant, dangereux. Fascinant mais dangereux.

Son regard se pose brusquement sur elle et elle s'arrête de respirer. Ses yeux, qui semblent d'abord la survoler avec froideur, se fixent soudain sur elle avec insistance. Elle sent ses joues la brûler, ses mains se crisper sur le sol et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrive même pas à penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, elle n'arrive déjà plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ce regard incisif qui la fige sur place.

- Fascinant…

Son ton a changé. Il est tout aussi mystérieux mais semble plus léger, moins oppressant. A la mince ligne formée par ses lèvres, Tamao dirait qu'il semble amusé. Amusé mais dangereux.

Elle met plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler ses paroles et ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Est-ce une remarque pour lui-même ou fait-il référence à ce qu'elle a formulé en pensée ?

- Je te perturbe ?

C'est une question qui n'attend pas de réponse.

Tamao, le visage rouge, inspire soudain une grande bouffée d'air. Elle tousse un peu, se cache le visage d'une main. A force de retenir sa respiration, elle a failli étouffer.

- C'est dommage, continue-t-il, je préférais quand tu rêvais. C'était plus reposant.

Tamao est totalement décontenancée. Prise au dépourvue, elle ne peut que rougir, immobile et silencieuse. Elle croise son regard, cille, se détourne vivement. Il sourit.

Soudain il semble changer et devenir encore un autre. Le personnage taquin qui avait pris la place du personnage rêveur devient soudain menaçant, prédateur. Réellement dangereux.

Il s'approche d'elle à pas lents, ne la lâche pas du regard. Elle pique du nez par terre. Elle se sent épiée, dévisagée, surveillée. Dévorée du regard serait sûrement l'expression la plus exacte.

- Joli cerisier.

La remarque semble anodine, lancée sur le ton de la conversation. Tamao n'ose pas relever la tête, elle attend la suite. Ou plutôt, elle redoute la suite.

- Dommage qu'il doive bientôt être défleuri.

Tamao sursaute. Ses joues perdent toutes leurs couleurs, ses mains toujours crispées se mettent à trembler, un nœud se fait dans son estomac, ses yeux s'agrandissent, son cœur cogne. C'est un visage blanc comme neige qu'elle relève vers l'homme qui se tient devant elle, souriant toujours d'un air enfantin. Se serait-elle méprise ? Les expressions employées par Anna et leurs explications n'ont-elles absolument rien à voir dans ce contexte ?

Tamao ne le pense pas. Elle est peut-être naïve, mais pas au point de ne pas deviner que toutes ses paroles ont un sens caché.

Il s'agenouille près d'elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, s'allonge, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour essayer de se réveiller, regardant sans le voir le visage délicat à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il lève la main, effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, pause sa paume gantée sur sa peau. Elle a l'impression de prendre feu aux endroits qu'il approche. Son sourire le quitte, ses yeux perdent cet éclat enflammé qui envahissait ses prunelles. A moins que ce ne soit juste ses propres cheveux roses qui, lui faisant de l'ombre, empêche les rayons du soleil de se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Je reviendrai te chercher quand le dernier des pétales sera tombé.

C'est une promesse et Tamao frissonne. Ce n'est pas une promesse murmurée et pleine de chaleur qui réchauffe le cœur et vous fait vous sentir si heureuse que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'en trembler d'avance. C'est une promesse froide, tranchante, claire et résolue. Une de ces promesses dont vous voudriez absolument vous défaire et qui font tomber du plomb dans votre poitrine.

Tamao découvre un personnage impassible, sans sentiments, sans hésitation. Une âme rigide. Cela lui semble être d'un total contraste avec la main chaude et douce toujours posée sur sa joue, comme si ce visage et cette main n'appartenaient pas à la même personne.

Finalement le personnage froid, que Tamao devine pouvoir devenir cruel si nécessaire, ferme les yeux et s'endort. Emerge un sourire d'enfant, celui du petit garçon blotti dans les bras de sa mère qui rêve paisiblement. Tamao se surprend par hasard à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme endormi sur elle, démêlant aux passages les longues mèches éparses qui encadrent son visage d'ange. Démon en veille.

Le vent fait voler les pétales des fleurs du cerisier.


	43. Aile

**Note : **J'écris rarement des trucs tristes mais en voici un. Ecrit pendant la nuit de l'écriture de la semaine dernière, comme les deux instants précédents. Bonne lecture =)

**Personnages : **Tama

* * *

**Instant 42 : Aile**

- Petite fée dort à poings fermés. Petite fée un jour va s'envoler. Loin, là-haut… Au milieu des nuages. Des rêves sans images. Avec ses petites ailes, elle suit les hirondelles.

L'enfant ferme les yeux doucement, met son pouce dans sa bouche et tourne la tête sur le côté. Il ne bouge plus, petite chose fragile dans le lit à barreaux construit exprès pour lui. Maman continue de chanter.

- Petite fée dort à poings fermés. Petite fée un jour va s'envoler. Loin, là-haut… Dans le ciel azuré. Le soleil effleuré va soudain se coucher et très loin se cacher.

Le silence règne désormais dans la chambre d'enfant, le bébé s'est endormi. Maman continue de murmurer doucement, s'éloigne de sa petite fée, sort en refermant la porte derrière elle. Si elle souhaite à sa fille de rêver paisiblement, Tamao espère qu'elle ne volera pas trop tôt de ses propres ailes. Un jour viendra peut-être où l'oiseau quittera le nid, mais en voyant sa petite Rose si fragile dans son lit ne lui vient que l'idée de tuer le premier qui osera l'approcher de trop près.

- Elle dort ?

Des bras passent autour de sa taille et l'étreignent doucement.

- Oui, murmure-t-elle en réponse.

Elle se tourne vers Lyserg et tous deux se dévisagent. Elle sait à quoi il pense. Cette chose le taraude depuis des jours et des nuits, bien qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas le lui montrer. Tamao se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle sait qu'elle a bien fait de lui révéler qui était le père de Rose, elle n'aurait pas pu mentir éternellement, même par omission. Si elle voulait que sa relation marche avec Lyserg, il fallait lui faire confiance. Bien sûr c'était un pari risqué, car l'épreuve qu'ils étaient en train de traverser était de celles qui peuvent tout briser. Faire voler en éclats rêves et promesses d'avenir pour ne laisser que l'amertume et la déception. Mais il fallait en passer par là, et plus tard ce serait, plus dure serait la traversée.

« S'il ne l'accepte pas, votre couple est voué à l'échec, alors autant rompre au plus tôt. »

Tel était le conseil avisé qu'Anna lui avait donné. Tamao avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Lyserg et, parfois encore, elle se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été possible de ne jamais rien lui dire. « Et quoi ? » se fustigea-t-elle mentalement. « Lui faire croire que Yoh était le père de l'enfant ? Quelle plaisanterie ! »

Quand elle avait voulu lui parler du père de Rose, Lyserg avait tout de suite pensé à Yoh. C'était ce qu'il soupçonnait, sûrement pour les regards encore tendres que Tamao posait sur son amour d'enfance et pour les cheveux d'un noir de jais que possédait sa fille. Elle l'avait détrompé, il avait pris un air grave, sérieux. Il lui avait pris les mains, l'avait encouragé à se confier… Les précautions qu'il avait prises avec elle étaient infinies, il avait peur de la heurter. Tamao avait compris qu'il pensait que, peut-être, la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec son mentor étaient allées plus loin que celles d'un maître avec son élève.

Cette confusion avait choqué Tamao. D'une part car elle considérait Mikihisa comme son père et refusait de penser à tout autre type de relation avec lui, de l'autre car Lyserg avait non seulement envisagé cette possibilité mais, de plus, était déconcerté lorsqu'elle l'avait réfuté. Une liaison avec son mentor était-elle plus crédible qu'une liaison avec lui ?

Feu ardent, brûlant, dévorant.

Tamao avait passé des moments difficiles. La mort de Mikihisa avait été un choc rude, la laissant élever Hana et gérer le Fumbari Onsen seule. Si ses entraînement avec Yohken l'avaient tout d'abord aidé à s'épanouir, ce décès avait mis ses nerfs à vifs et, très vite, avait fait d'elle une légende parmi les voyous de Tokyo, la transformant en adolescente violente et, elle pouvait l'avouer à présent, un peu perturbée. C'était comme si les ailes qu'elle avait dans le dos au lieu de lui permettre de voler étaient tordues, abîmées, la faisant voleter, tomber, trébucher, tel l'albatros de Baudelaire échoué sur un navire.

Il était arrivé à ce moment-là, lui rendant l'espoir, la joie, la liberté. Elle s'était envolée, loin et vite. Elle s'était totalement laissé emporter à vrai dire, et à trop jouer sans prendre garde, ses ailes s'étaient brûlées. Mais désormais elle comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Icare avant de sombrer dans l'océan. Comment résister à cet élan grisant qui vous pousse à aller toujours plus loin ? Comment refouler cette passion dévorante qu'il fait naître en vous d'un seul regard, d'un seul geste, d'un seul baiser ?

Tamao pensait qu'elle s'était perdue quelque part, au milieu des arbres de la forêt sombre. Perdue entre les souffles rauques, les murmures, les gémissements et les gestes précipités. Une part d'elle-même n'était jamais revenue de cette excursion au crépuscule où elle ne s'attendait à croiser personne, et surtout pas le roi des esprits en personne.

Lyserg avait soigné ses ailes blessées, appliquant sur elle comme un baume cicatrisant. Elle avait réappris à voler avec lui, en douceur, petit à petit. Baisers timides, attentions discrètes, échanges de sourires, joues roses, cœurs qui battent plus fort, confidences, rires, regards. Il avait tellement délicat, tellement charmant. Si les X-laws avaient eu dans leur rang un véritable ange, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il s'agissait de Lyserg dont les ailes aussi blanches que pures l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte rassurante.

Ils étaient en harmonie, tout était parfait. Lui, elle et Rose. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée qu'il lui promettait déjà d'être pour elle le père qu'elle ne pourrait avoir, si Tamao le voulait bien. Il posait son oreille contre son ventre arrondi et passait de longs moments à écouter le petit bout à l'intérieur s'éveiller à la vie. Doux souvenirs.

- Que nous est-il arrivé Tamao ?

La voix de Lyserg la ramène brusquement au moment présent. Ils se tiennent debout devant la chambre de Rose, suffisamment près pour se toucher, leurs mains s'effleurant sans oser s'enlacer.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle sincèrement.

Lyserg semble ennuyé.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, lui avoue-t-il. J'essaye, vraiment, lui certifie-t-il, mais… ça me tracasse.

- Le temps aidera, proposa Tamao avec espoir.

- Si tu le dis.

Il fuit son regard, s'écarte et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Tamao a le cœur en miettes et fixe son dos sans mot dire. Si Lyserg était revenu d'Angleterre plus tôt, si elle n'était pas allée dans la forêt ce fameux soir, si Hao n'avait pas été Hao… Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Mais en l'état actuel, ils savaient tous deux que le temps n'aiderait pas.


	44. Stratège

**Note : **Au début, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose du "Stratège" très différent de Rain alors j'ai penché pour de l'humoristique et j'ai mis Yoh dedans. Au final, je me rends compte que cette histoire est fortement inspirée de Rain... mais d'une autre de ses fics. A vous de constater laquelle.

**Personnage : **Yoh

* * *

**Instant 43 : Stratège**

Yoh passe discrètement la tête derrière la porte et observe Tamao. Elle est près de la petite table, assise à genoux sur un coussin, buvant tranquillement un chocolat chaud avec le regard perdu dans le vague. Il recule, inspire, expire. Jusque là, tout va bien. Il était 16h01.

Tous les après-midis Tamao s'asseyait dans le salon pour boire un chocolat chaud à 16h pile. Elle était réglée comme du papier à musique. Elle allait mettre entre 10 et 15 minutes pour finir sa boisson puis se lèverait, irait à la cuisine, laverait rapidement sa tasse et vaquerait à ses occupations. Ces dix petites minutes, c'était le moment que Yoh avait choisi pour agir. C'était une valeur sûre, la seule donnée dans l'équation déjà trop hasardeuse dont il était certain.

- Maître Yoh ?

Il fait vivement signe à Marion de se taire. La jeune fille hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour, ses longues mèches blondes virevoltant autour de sa barrette ornée d'un crâne. Yoh s'aventure près de la terrasse et lève le pouce vers le haut. Ryu reçoit son signal cinq sur cinq.

…

Mach, Canna, Anna, Ryu et Hao sont tous quatre dans le petit jardin du Fumbari Onsen mais se livrent à des activités bien différentes. Ryu est debout sur la terrasse, appuyé sur un des piliers de bois, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil discret à l'intérieur dans l'attente du signal.

Canna est assise par terre en tailleur, les yeux fermés, essayant de calquer sa respiration sur les pulsations de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'appuie. Anna est allongée sur un transat et feuillette négligemment un magasine, des lunettes de soleil noires sur les yeux. Enfin, Mach et Hao se battent. Ou plutôt, Hao entraîne Mach, jouant avec elle alors qu'elle tente un énième assaut qu'elle manque inévitablement.

- Encore, lui lance Hao alors qu'elle écarte une mèche de cheveux roux, les joues rouges, le front en sueur.

Elle resserre ses doigts sur le bâton de bois et se concentre. Oh bien sûr, elle ne devrait pas prendre cela au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une diversion mise en œuvre par leur petit stratège au plan si infaillible qu'il a un infime pourcentage de chances de réussir. Mais c'est contre son mentor qu'elle se bat, elle veut qu'il soit fier d'elle. Elle a toujours voulu qu'il soit fier d'elle. Alors elle serre les dents, analyse la situation, ses yeux courant sur le décor, puis attaque. Bien sûr Hao pare, bien sûr elle perd une nouvelle fois l'équilibre, repoussée, et parvient à rester debout de justesse. Mais elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même.

- Vous n'êtes pas fatigués ? lance soudain Ryu en venant vers eux.

Mach le foudroie du regard. Ils avaient pourtant convenu que ce n'était pas cette question-là qu'il poserait pour les interrompre ! Elle ne voulait pas que le Seigneur Hao la croie fatiguée après une si piètre prestation. Cependant affirmer le contraire irait à l'encontre du plan, alors elle se contente de déposer son arme temporaire, le visage fermé. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de le faire payer à Ryu, plus tard.

- Hao, un verre ?

- Volontiers. C'est bien Mach.

La jeune fille sourit mais ne les accompagne pas, s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour chercher à reprendre sa respiration. Elle fronce soudain les sourcils alors que Canna se lève dans l'intention manifeste de suivre Hao et Ryu. Ce dernier laisse le roi passer devant et fait un signe discret à Canna pour ne pas qu'elle le suive. Cette dernière fait la moue, vexée.

- Il t'expliquera plus tard, lui lance Mach, trop fatiguée après ce rude entraînement pour prendre le temps de lui exposer l'affaire.

- J'espère bien, lui répond son aînée, les lèvres pincées, avant de retourner s'asseoir dos à son arbre.

…

- Ryu, Frangin, comment ça va ? leur demande joyeusement Yoh en feignant la surprise quand ils entrent dans la cuisine.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lâche Hao d'une voix lasse.

- Jus d'orange ? leur propose Yoh en leur désignant du menton les verres sur la table déjà rempli. Je vous ai vu rentrer par la fenêtre.

Hao acquiesce et prend un verre. Yoh en prend en second pour le tendre à Ryu et le renverse malencontreusement.

- Oups, je suis désolé Ryu. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais nettoyer.

- Je vais t'aider, lance Ryu. Tu n'as qu'à nous attendre au salon Hao, nous n'en avons que pour un instant.

Le Shaman King claque négligemment des doigts, la flaque de jus d'orange au sol s'efface, le verre vole jusqu'à la table où il se remplit de nouveau comme par magie. Hao leur jette un regard amusé alors que les deux jeunes gens se lancent un regard effrayé. Hao doit penser qu'ils sont impressionnés mais en ce moment-même, ils se demandent comment trouver une solution de secours.

- On ressort ? leur demande Hao.

Yoh ne peut qu'acquiescer, prendre son verre et le suivre.

- Quel est le plan B, stratège ? demande Ryu à voix basse.

Le garçon hausse piteusement les épaules. La pendule affiche 16h09.

…

- Au fait Yoh, s'interrompt soudain Hao en se retournant, tu fais un très mauvais hôte, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il sourit, les yeux rieurs, en faisant tourner son verre dans une main sous le regard perdu de son frère. Enfin il fait claquer sa langue et deux glaçons surgis de nulle part tombent dans son verre.

- Ah oui j'ai totalement oublié ! s'exclame son jumeau.

- Vous en voulez aussi ?

Ryu acquiesce, la tête ailleurs, alors que Yoh accepte avec plus d'enthousiasme. A peine sont-ils servis en glaçons qu'Hao se retourne pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Tamao. Elle a sa tasse de chocolat chaud vide à la main et son air rêveur s'efface devant le roi. Ses joues prennent une jolie teinte cramoisie qui n'y était plus paru depuis plusieurs années.

Yoh et Ryu échangent un regard puis filent discrètement par l'autre sortie de la cuisine.

- Je suis un stratège formidable ! s'exclame Yoh une fois qu'ils ont rejoints les autres sur la terrasse.

- Tu parles, tu as surtout eu de la chance, lui rétorque Tokagerô qui avait tout suivi avec scepticisme.

Yoh hausse les épaules. Tamao et Hao ne sont toujours pas revenus, c'est bon signe.


	45. Café

**Note : **Ecrit pendant une nuit de l'écriture mais je ne me souviens malheureusement plus de la musique que j'écoutais en même temps, je suis désolée...

**Personnage : **Anna

* * *

**Instant 44 : Café**

Une grande colline couverte de coquelicots, des nuages portés par le vent, le bruit de la rivière. Tel était le paysage que lui évoquait l'air joué au piano.

Anna aimait beaucoup venir dans ce café. C'était calme, le service était irréprochable, ils faisaient de bons capuccinos. Mais surtout, il y avait cette musique d'ambiance, un virtuose qui jouait doucement du piano et la faisait rêver. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds.

Alors elle se mettait à courir comme une folle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait personne pour la voir, personne pour la juger. Puis elle ralentissait, et montait tranquillement la colline, sereine. Certains pétales se détachaient des coquelicots pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait oublié son bandana rouge, haussait les épaules, atteignait le sommet de la colline.

Désormais elle ne pouvait voir la rivière, l'eau qui glissait sur les galets, l'écume blanche. En s'approchant quelques gouttelettes téméraires venaient même se frotter à son visage. Elle ne se contentait plus de l'entendre, elle voyait et sentait la rivière.

Il y avait un arbre sur la droite. Le vent joue dans ses feuilles on entend le bruit des oiseaux. Elle s'y rend, enjambe le ruisseau en faisant attention de ne pas se mouiller. Elle est pieds nus mais n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a laissé ses chaussures. Sous l'arbre il y a de l'ombre, une brise et une douce mélodie jouée au piano.

Anna ne s'arrête pas. Elle préfère aller plus loin, là où il y a les statues. Ce sont des figurines de pierre qui font la moitié de sa taille, dressées en cercle autour d'une grande zone d'herbe sans coquelicots. Il y a des fantômes, ceux que représentent les statues, mais ils partent à son approche. Elle se place au centre.

- Votre café Mademoiselle.

La voix de la serveuse tire Anna de sa rêverie. C'est une jeune demoiselle aux longs cheveux bleus retenus en deux couettes hautes. Elle s'incline et s'en retourne. C'est une nouvelle ici. Anna le sait non pas parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais vue, mais parce que d'ordinaire les serveurs lui posent simplement sa tasse devant elle, sans un mot, et s'éclipsent discrètement. Ils la laissent à ses rêves où s'incruste alors une odeur de café.

Anna tourne la tête vers la vitre. Le monde extérieur, les voitures, les feux, les gens… C'est triste. Elle préfère se laisser guider par le piano et repartir dans son cercle de statues, de l'autre côté de la colline aux coquelicots, au-delà de la rivière et du grand arbre.

Parfois elle s'y assoit. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle préfère tout de suite repartir.

Elle vient au café tous les jours, ou presque. Elle se plonge toujours dans les mêmes pensées, ou presque. Yoh est avec Amidamaru, il s'entraîne. Tantôt Tamao dessine calmement, tantôt elle découpe en tranches le moindre de bout de bois qu'elle croise. Elle est changeante, mais Anna pense que c'est une bonne chose.

C'est souvent l'heure à laquelle Ryu fait le ménage, juste avant de s'attaquer à la cuisine. Anna se propose toujours pour aller faire les courses et, au retour, s'arrête commander un capuccino. Pirika grimacerait. Elle ne comprend pas comment les gens peuvent boire du café, mais elle adore le thé que Lyserg lui a fait goûté.

L'air de piano change mais l'univers est toujours le même. Calme, tranquille, reposant. Anna ne parvient jamais à retenir le nom du pianiste et ça l'énerve. Elle le trouve vraiment doué.

Elle balance un peu la tête, suivant la musique. Ses yeux restent entrouverts, fixés sur les voitures dehors qu'elle ne voit pas. Elle est déjà ailleurs, perdue. Les statues de pierre laissent la place à une forêt. Pas une forêt sombre et profonde, mais une forêt éclairée. Anna marche à l'orée des arbres, s'y aventure, s'arrête dans une clairière. Les oiseaux chantent des notes de piano. Il est minuit, mais il fait jour. Pas une ombre à l'horizon.

- Pourquoi ?

Anna se retourne. Il y a un miroir, un grand miroir ovale au cadre en bois sculpté, flottant dans les airs. En s'y approchant elle peut voir son reflet, et quand elle pose ses doigts sur la surface elle est glacée.

- Pourquoi ? demande son reflet.

Anna ne sait pas répondre. Parce que, c'est tout. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

- Mais pourquoi ? insiste le reflet dans le miroir.

Anna fronce les sourcils. Il l'embête, ce miroir.

- Va-t-en, lui jette-t-elle.

L'Anna reflétée hausse les épaules et disparaît. Tamao apparaît à sa place et le cœur d'Anna se sert. Hana.

Elle porte la main à son ventre résolument plat. Pourquoi dans ses rêves ne porte-t-elle jamais aucune trace de sa grossesse en cours ? Pourquoi doivent-ils partir ? Pourquoi devra-t-elle laisser Hana derrière elle ? Pourquoi Tamao ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle donne un coup de poing au miroir, baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Le miroir se fissure, brisé. La mélodie résonne toujours, tout aussi douce qu'au début. Anna a envie de pleurer.

Et puis soudain une odeur de café. Le miroir peu à peu s'évapore, disparaît. Anna se retourne, s'avance résolument de l'autre côté de la clairière. Son cœur bat un peu plus fort. Cette odeur familière, cette odeur qu'elle adore. Une odeur de café, un bon cappuccino. Avec un peu de chantilly pour les jours sucrés.

Il est à l'ombre d'un arbre, il l'attend. Il sourit naïvement, comme toujours. Il lui tend la main, l'appelle. Elle s'arrête, le regarde, le rejoint. Son cœur bat plus vite, puis s'apaise. Il l'enlace, pose sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle ferme les yeux, se love contre lui.

- Yoh.

Murmure pour le rendre plus vivant, plus réel. Elle sait qu'il ne fait que sourire et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

Odeur de café.


	46. Légende

**Personnage : **Ren

* * *

**Instant 45 : Légende**

La rumeur dit qu'il existe une forêt de laquelle personne n'est jamais revenu. Elle est composée d'arbres aux branches tordues et dépouillées. Nus, exposés aux vents brutaux qui s'engouffrent entre les deux montagnes, les bois dépravés et leurs fantômes tuent tout voyageur qui, imprudent, oserait s'y aventurer.

La rumeur dit aussi qu'au fin fond de cette forêt morte se trouve une caverne, sombre et hostile. Et dans les ténèbres de cette caverne se trouverait un vieux puits de pierre qui ne donne plus d'eau depuis longtemps.

La légende raconte qu'un dragon dort au fond du puits, gardant jalousement le coffre d'or qui contient le grand de la force. Un dragon que seul pourra battre le plus courageux et le plus vaillant des hommes.

…

- C'est vrai ?

Jun est curieuse, alors elle se penche en avant pour mieux écouter son grand-père qui a pour une fois posé son revolver pour discuter avec ses petits-enfants.

- C'est une légende, Jun, répond ce dernier en adressant au petit garçon qui le dévisage sans un mot un regard pénétrant.

Ren se lève, sort, attrape son petit Gwen Dao, monte son poney, appelle Bason et file vers les montagnes escarpées. Il a six ans et il va prouver à Papi qu'il est le plus courageux et le plus fort de tous. Il va lui montrer qu'il est le digne héritier de la dynastie Tao. Il regrette juste d'être parti si vite, une cape pour le protéger du vent lui aurait bien servie. S'il s'enrhume, Jun va encore s'inquiéter.

Bientôt les montagnes sont en vues et Ren fait accélérer sa monture. Quand celle-ci freine brutalement devant la forêt il manque de voler en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? rage-t-il.

Mais il a beau tempêter et menacer, le poney refuse de faire un pas de plus, ses sabots profondément ancrés dans la terre aride. Alors Ren saute à terre et continue à pieds. Il est vrai que les arbres sont inquiétants, tordus douloureusement en tous sens. Des fantômes errants se cachent derrière leurs troncs, l'épiant sournoisement, mais l'apparition de Bason les fait fuir. Bande de poltrons !

La forêt semble ne pas finir. Ren a mal aux pieds et aux jambes mais il n'est pas question qu'il ralentisse ou s'arrête. La douleur, c'est pour les faibles. Lui il est fort, il trouvera le dragon et il le découpera en morceaux.

Soudain la caverne est en vue et le cœur de Ren se met à tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine. Tout excité il accélère, impatient de parvenir au but.

C'est haletant qu'il arrive à la caverne, fier d'être parvenu jusque là. Il fait tout noir à l'intérieur, comme dans les cachots. Ren n'aime pas descendre aux cachots, mais il va bien falloir qu'il entre dans cette caverne pour prouver qu'il est le plus fort. Alors il fait un pas en avant, puis un autre, et un autre encore. Il a l'impression de marcher à travers des tentures de velours noir tant l'air est étouffant autour de lui et tant l'obscurité est totale. Il ne s'entend pas marcher, il ne se voit pas, et peu à peu il ne sent même plus le sol sous ses pieds. Seule la certitude qu'il est en train d'avancer lui permet de ne pas céder à la panique, en plus de la volonté d'aller au bout tuer ce fichu dragon.

- Maître Ren…

Ren ne répond pas. Il ne l'admettra jamais mais la présence de Bason à ses côtés le rassure et le calme. Il a peu à peu l'impression que l'air et plus frais, plus humide, comme un souffle de fraîcheur venant de plus loin en avant. Ses yeux ne distinguent strictement rien mais ses jambes finissent par heurter un muret de pierre froide. En tendant les mains en avant il comprend que la construction lui arrive jusqu'à la poitrine. S'il tend l'oreille, il croît entendre de l'eau couler quelque part. Le puits n'était-il pas censé ne plus donner d'eau depuis longtemps ?

Ren monte dans la nacelle en bois et se fait descendre petit à petit au fond du puits. Bason le suit, volant en contrebas. La nacelle finit par heurter le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser le petit garçon.

Sans se démonter, Ren mit pied à terre, sortit son arme et partit à la recherche du dragon. Sur les parois de pierre de la grotte s'étalaient des champignons fluorescents, éclairant les lieux. En posant la main sur l'une d'elle, Ren constata qu'elle suintait d'humidité. Il devait y avoir une rivière souterraine non loin, aujourd'hui trop profonde pour que le puits creusé des lustres auparavant puisse y plonger.

En plissant les yeux, Ren distingua une arcade de pierre construite par la main de l'homme que surplombait la sculpture d'une tête de dragon. Il touchait au but.

Cependant, de l'autre côté de l'arcade ne l'attendait qu'une impasse, avec en son centre un vieux coffret de bois recouvert par des siècles de poussière. Nul dragon à combattre à l'horizon. A la fois frustré et soulagé, Ren s'accroupit, souffla sur la poussière et ouvrit fébrilement le coffret. Il était vide.

Il ne sut pas très bien ce qu'il éprouvât alors. De la déception, très certainement. Une sorte de poids qui tombe dans l'estomac, qui comprime les poumons et qui fait remonter une bile amère dans votre gorge. La tête qui tourne, l'esprit vide. De la tristesse ? De la colère ?

Ren éclata le coffre en deux d'un simple coup de Gwen Dao, sa force décuplée par la rage. Oui, c'était donc bien de la colère qui bouillait en son sein et se logeait dans sa gorge.

Il ne chercha pas un autre coffre, il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Cette légende était un ramassis d'âneries pour les faibles d'esprits, il ne s'y laisserait jamais prendre de nouveau.

C'est sur cette détermination que Ren remonta le puits en escaladant, dédaignant la nacelle de bois malgré les conseils de son fantôme, puis retraversa la caverne d'un pas rapide, courut à travers la forêt morte et enfin enfourcha vivement son poney qui, égaré, trottinait aux abords des bois sombres.

…

La rumeur dit qu'il existe une forêt de laquelle personne n'est jamais revenu.

Elle dit aussi que cette forêt cache le secret de la force.

La légende raconte qu'un garçon s'en est allé chercher ce secret et qu'un dragon en est revenu.


	47. Retour à la maison

**Personnages : **Tamao, Hao

* * *

**Instant 46: Retour à la maison, visite aux beaux-parents**

- Tu sais, je pense que ça leur fera plaisir de te voir, avance Tamao d'une voix hésitante.

Son fiancé lui retourne un regard fort sceptique.

- Si je t'assure, insiste Tamao.

- Ne te force pas à sourire, lâche-t-il, toi et moi savons très bien que cette rencontre sera tout sauf agréable.

Tamao rosit mais ne le contredit pas cette fois. Elle baisse un peu la tête et se mord les lèvres. Elle tient vraiment à l'introduire à Keiko et Mikihisa sous son statut de fiancé. Elle les considère comme ses parents, ne pas les tenir informé ne serait pas correct. Elle aimerait qu'ils l'approuvent mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Oh non, ce ne sera pas le cas, et ça lui fait de la peine. Mais elle tient quand même à ce qu'ils soient au courant.

Il voit bien que c'est important pour elle, alors même s'il sait que cela va mal se passer, il lui prend la main pour la rassurer et l'entraîne devant la demeure des Asakura.

Ils sont surpris de les voir arriver ensemble mais les accueillent tout de même avec chaleur. Mikihisa demande de ses nouvelles à sa disciple, Keiko à son fils. Quand elle leur annonce qu'ils se sont fiancés, cette dernière lâche brusquement son plateau de thé, sauvé de justesse par la brise douce du roi des shamans qui le fait léviter jusqu'à la table basse.

Il ne lit plus dans les esprits mais il sait ce qu'ils pensent, et Tamao le sait aussi. Ils pensent qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'elle n'est qu'un jouet pour lui, une poupée, une parmi tant d'autres, la seule de disponible, prise par défaut. Ils pensent qu'elle ne l'aime pas, qu'il n'est que le substitut de Yoh, le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Ils pensent qu'ils sont un couple sans avenir, sans sentiment, terne et vide. Mort avant d'avoir vécu.

Ils se trompent.

Tamao est mal à l'aise, alors pour aider et fuir leurs regards elle sert le thé. Hao examine attentivement le visage de Keiko. D'un point de vue physique elle est sa mère, d'un point de vue spirituel elle est celle de Tamao. Il trouverait presque la situation cocasse si Tamao n'était pas tant dans l'embarras et s'il ne lisait pas sur les traits de Keiko qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Avec le temps peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, quoique Tamao et lui disent ou fassent, elle ne croirait jamais qu'ils étaient autre chose que deux âmes perdues filant vers leur perte.

Il rit doucement, attrape sa fiancée par le poignet et l'attire vers lui. En croisant son regard elle comprend qu'il compte s'en aller et elle ne proteste pas.

- Bonne journée, lance Hao d'un ton candide avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mikihisa reste silencieux et immobile, Keiko tend la main en avant, comme si elle pouvait les retenir. Ils pensent que Yoh a peut-être échoué à son sujet. Ils pensent qu'ils ont échoué avec Tamao. Si petits…

- Au revoir, souffle maladroitement Tamao en les saluant de loin.

Ils sortent.

Tamao inspire une grande goulée d'air frais.

- C'est étrange… murmure-t-elle rassérénée. Je me sens comme libérée d'un poids.

- Maintenant que la partie désagréable est passée on va pouvoir l'oubliée, décide Hao en l'entraînant dans la rue. Ils nous ont jugés exactement de la façon dont nous l'avions prévu. Enfin, au moins désormais nous sommes débarrassés de cette corvée.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Tamao, presqu'inquiet, mais elle n'a pas l'air triste.

- Débarrassés, répète-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Hao lui sourit.

- Je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais imaginé mon retour à la maison de cette manière là, rit-il.

- Et moi donc, sourit-elle.

- Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont à la fois pour toi et pour moi nos parents et nos beaux-parents ?

Tamao a l'air un instant perturbée mais acquiesce finalement lentement.

- Toi et moi, c'est de l'inceste, ajoute-t-il malicieux.

Tamao s'empourpre.

- Pas du tout, rétorque-t-elle. Nous n'avons absolument aucun lien de sang et nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Si Pirika et Horohoro étaient ensemble ce serait de l'inceste, ou toi et Yoh on pourrait l'assimiler à de l'inceste car vous avez le même sang…

- Le même code génétique aussi, appuie Hao en passant.

- Ou encore Yoh et moi, ça pourrait être de l'inceste, enchaîne Tamao, et Hao est surpris de l'entendre évoquer sa relation avec Yoh de manière aussi détachée, sereine et critique. Nous avons vécu ensemble et été élevés presque comme des frères et sœurs.

- Presque, fait remarquer Hao, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait jamais été acceptée par les Asakura comme leur fille mais comme leur disciple, bien qu'elle-même les considère comme sa famille.

- Presque en effet, donc ce serait possible de parler d'inceste. Pas obligatoire, mais possible. Par contre pour toi et moi il n'y a pas d'inceste qui tienne ! lance-t-elle vigoureusement.

Hao sourit.

- Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je ne pourrai pas faire ça.

Et sur ces mots il lui vole un baiser avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche nonchalante. Elle lui court après, il s'enfuit, elle le poursuit, il se laisse rattraper, elle l'attrape, il la soulève, elle crie, il rigole.

- Ca suffit laisse-moi descendre ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Non je ne crois pas, susurre-t-il en la faisant tourner.

- S'il te plaît…

Il capture son regard.

- Je te libèrerai sûrement si j'étais un garçon gentil… mais je ne suis pas gentil Tamao, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Elle frissonne tandis qu'il chuchote à son oreille. Il sait qu'elle l'adore, et il l'adore aussi. Elle se débat, il la lâche brutalement, la laissant tomber par terre. Elle lui jette un regard furibond, il se contente de sourire. Alors elle soupire et se relève en levant les yeux au ciel, toute colère envolée. Il l'enlace dans le dos, pose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il ne voit pas son visage mais peut facilement y deviner son sourire.

Une présence attire soudain son attention. Plus loin Keiko se tient droite, les observant comme à travers un tableau. Visiblement elle est déjà là depuis un moment.

Finalement peut-être était-elle en mesure de les comprendre plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.


	48. Leçon individuelle

**Personnage principal : **Mach

* * *

**Instant 47 : Leçon individuelle**

- Ka ki ku ke ko, Sa shi su se so, Ta ti…

- Mach, la reprit calmement Rakist.

- Chi, rectifia la fillette. Tsu, te, to. Ma…

- Na, l'interrompit Rakist.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? grogna la petite fille, agacée, en repoussant loin d'elle le livre de signes.

Rakist fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font Mary et Canna ? voulut savoir l'enfant en agitant ses deux petites couettes rousses.

- Elles révisent leur anglais avec Turbin et Bill.

Mach se renfrogne. Elles sont ensemble et les cours doivent être bien moins pénibles avec Turbin et Bill qu'avec le vieux prêtre qui la fixe d'un regard de vieux hibou. En plus elle aime bien écouter Mary parler anglais, la petite italienne fait encore plein de fautes toute mignonne et a pris l'habitude de parler d'elle à la première personne, ce que Mach trouve plutôt amusant. Mais bien évidemment, pendant que les filles s'amusent, il faut qu'elle soit mise à l'écart et se coltine des cours particuliers.

- Moi aussi je veux faire de l'anglais, protesta Mach.

- Tu sais déjà parler anglais. Le Seigneur Hao veut que nous connaissions tous au moins deux langues. Reprenons.

- ka ki ku ke ko ta chi, fit la fillette très vite.

- Mach, gronda Rakist. Fais un effort !

- Quoi ? protesta-t-elle vigoureusement.

- Sa avant ta.

- A quoi ça sert d'apprendre à réciter l'alphabet, il vaut mieux savoir écrire ou que j'apprenne des mots. Et puis de toute manière tu ne sais pas parler japonais alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'apprendre.

Rakist referma sèchement son livre. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Je peux aller m'entraîner ?

- Oui, une fois que tu auras recopié dix fois tous les hiraganas.

Mach fit une affreuse grimace, grogna et jeta un regard mauvais au tableau de signes et au papier vierge qui attendait qu'elle le remplisse. Rakist se leva et partit, la plume de son chapeau voletant au rythme de ses pas, la laissant seule assise sur son pupitre. Elle balança vigoureusement des jambes, mécontente, et posa les coudes sur la table. Oh elle était fière de savoir déjà parler anglais et d'apprendre la langue du Seigneur Hao, mais quelle plaie ! Tout le monde parlait anglais, avait-elle vraiment besoin d'étudier une autre langue ?

Elle attrapa la plume, fit des taches et se mit à tracer maladroitement un « a ».

- Il faut que tu commences par ce trait-ci, indiqua une voix dans son dos alors qu'un doigt se poser sur la feuille pour illustrer l'explication. Ensuite celui-ci et après seulement la boucle.

Mach écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix, la main, l'odeur et l'aura du Seigneur Hao.

Fébrile, elle se pencha sur le bout de son siège, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et s'appliqua à refaire un « a » correcte.

- Mieux, apprécia Hao derrière elle, la faisant rougir.

Elle poursuivit, tendue, traçant le i, le e, le u et le o. Elle enchaînait avec le ka quand le garçon la reprit de nouveau.

- Tu te crispes trop sur la plume et tes traits sont trop longs. Regarde.

Il pose la main sur la sienne, enroulant ses doigts par-dessus les siens, puis la guide pour écrire sur le papier. Mach sent son petit cœur se gonfler de joie.

- Tu les connais tous ?

Mach acquiesce timidement. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, il y a encore des lettres qu'elle confond et d'autres qu'elle oublie, mais elle refuse de l'admettre devant Hao. Elle remplit la feuille avec l'alphabet des hiraganas, soignant particulièrement son ki et son mo.

Hao s'assoit à côté d'elle, cherche avec elle sur le tableau de signes des katakanas le ma, le ti et le da qui forment son prénom, puis lui montre comment écrire « Je m'appelle Matida. »

- Mais… Et le « l » ? demande-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le garçon rit doucement.

- Tu as le choix entre t'appeler Matilida et Matida, le « l » tout seul n'existe pas.

La petite fille opine de la tête et prend le parti de s'appeler Matida.

- Comment on écrit Mach ?

Hao trace sur la feuille un ma et un chi en katakana. Ravie, Mach recopie, soignant son écriture et pestant quand l'encre bave. Cela semble beaucoup faire rire Hao. Il lui apprend comme on dit « papier », « bureau », « stylo », « crayon papier », « sac », « sac à main »…

- C'est comme en anglais, relève-t-elle.

- Certains mots sont hérités de l'anglais, oui, lui confirme Hao.

- Seigneur Hao ?

L'interpelé relève la tête vers Bill qui pose un pied à terre.

- L'aire d'entraînement est prête.

- Parfait, se réjouit Hao. Mach, nous reprendrons ta leçon plus tard. Révise bien tes signes jusque là.

- Vous voulez dire… ose supposer la petite, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Il semblerait que je sois plus compétent que Rakist pour te donner des cours de japonais, lui sourit simplement le jeune garçon avant de suivre Big Guy Bill.

Mach sourit naïvement, enchantée. Elle continuera de rechigner pour les leçons de mathématiques, de grammaire, d'histoire ou de géographie, mais désormais elle attendrait fébrilement sa leçon de langue, rare moment où elle aurait le Seigneur Hao pour elle toute seule.


	49. Rugosité, irrégularité

**Note : **Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre de ce dont j'ai l'habitude et inspiré de l'univers de Rain si j'ose dire... Du moins pour Marco. Bonne lecture à tous =)

PS pour Rain : je viens de me rendre compte que ton 48 est aussi sur Meene... Coïncidence, coïncidence... ^^

**Personnage : **Meene

* * *

**Instant 48 : Rugosité, irrégularité**

Rugueuses. C'était un bon adjectif pour qualifier les mains de Christian Montgomery de l'avis de Meene. Elle adorait ces mains trop larges pour elle qui la portaient avec une facilité déconcertante et l'envoyait voltiger dans le ciel. Elle riait aux éclats, ses deux petites couettes blondes s'agitant avec le vent. Il la rattrapait toujours, avec ses grandes mains dures et fatiguées. Meene pouvait passait des heures à caresser ses mains avec ses petits doigts, suivant les lignes de ses paumes en essayant d'identifier la ligne de vie, le ligne de tête et la ligne de cœur.

- Tu mourras très très vieux parce que tu as une très longue ligne de vie, affirmait-elle avec candeur.

- Ce sont des fariboles racontées par ta mère, grognait son père. Je mourrai vieux car je suis l'homme le plus robuste et le plus fort du monde.

Meene riait encore, mais elle le croyait. Elle croyait sincèrement que son père était l'homme le plus puissant de la terre. Elle ignorait tout de ses sautes d'humeur car sa mère l'en avait toujours protégée.

Mary Montgomery était très maladroite, de l'avis de Meene. Elle avait toujours des bleus, des coupures, des marques sur la peau qui trahissait une culbute ou une rencontre avec un objet plus solide qu'elle. Quand Meene demandait pourquoi Mary était surtout maladroite la nuit, celle-ci lui expliquait qu'elle était somnambule, qu'elle se levait la nuit sans s'en rendre compte et marchait au hasard dans la maison, d'où ses blessures. Meene la croyait.

Mary était une bonne épouse et une bonne mère.

Christian était un bon mari et un bon père. La moitié du temps.

L'autre moitié il était prisonnier des souvenirs du passé, s'emparait d'une bouteille de vodka ou de whisky et buvait pour oublier. Meene n'était jamais présente quand cela arrivait, le plus souvent elle dormait déjà. Son père ne sortait jamais d'alcool devant elle, sa mère la tenait toujours à l'écart de son père devenu violent. Elle préférait prendre les coups elle-même.

Et puis un jour la routine a dérapé. Les coups étaient trop forts, les cris n'ont pas pu être retenus, Meene s'est réveillée. Elle s'est enfuie de la maison cette nuit-là et n'y est jamais retournée. Jamais.

Elle s'est engagée dans l'armée, comme son père avant elle, bien qu'elle ignorât. On lui avait toujours dit que Christian était bûcheron. Il lui était impossible de savoir que bientôt elle serait la proie des mêmes tourments et cauchemars qui s'étaient emparés de Christian et avaient détruit sa vie. C'est un homme brisé qui avait repris conscience à l'aube, le corps endormi de son épouse près de lui, le lit de sa petite fille vide.

Meene a toujours été brillante. Elle excellait au tir, se débrouillait bien à mains nus et savait manier le couteau de dix façons différentes, dont l'une pour couper les tomates plus vite que son ombre.

Oakim, le fantôme d'un caribou tué un jour par des chasseurs, la suivait partout. C'était sur son dos qu'elle avait fuit sa région et c'est lui qui la sauva le jour où le démon de feu croisa sa route. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle n'avait pas rencontré les X-laws à ce moment-là. Ils étaient la lumière dont elle avait besoin pour être capable de se relever et de recommencer de zéro une nouvelle fois.

Marco était charmant. Il avait un caractère plutôt instable, était très irrégulier, mais était charmant. Meene avait très vite compris qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le faire rougir absolument quand elle le souhaitait, même si ses principales préoccupations étaient à des lieux de là.

Quand il lui offrit un ange pour veiller sur elle, Oakim bouda une semaine entière.

Le problème de Marco, Meene le découvrit un soir d'hiver alors qu'ils avaient fait halte dans une petite ville d'Asie. Jeanne, du haut de ses sept ans, était couchée depuis plusieurs heures et Kevin s'était proposé de veiller sur elle. Le reste des X-laws avaient trouvé refuge dans un petit établissement pour partager du café, du chocolat et de la bière.

Marco était accoudé au bar, les yeux dans le vague, les cheveux décoiffé, l'air totalement ailleurs et perdu. Meene était allée s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans l'espoir de discuter et lui remonter le moral. Elle avait fait abstraction de l'alcool dont elle n'avait pas touché une seule goutte malgré les propositions de John qui, ayant l'alcool joyeux, faisait des bisous et des câlins à tout le monde en riant très fort. Marco n'était pas comme ça. Plus sombre, plus renfermé. D'un geste violent il renversa un verre vide et ses yeux semblaient fous quand il les posa sur elle. Meene battit instantanément en retraite.

Après cette soirée il s'était excusé, chose rare, et lui avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Meene ne l'avait pas cru. Christian par le passé murmurait aussi ce genre de choses le jour en caressant les bleus de Mary, chuchotant des « pardons » sincères et des promesses vaines. Une discussion avec Chris par la suite lui apprit que cela faisait des années que Marco buvait pour noyer son chagrin. Il espérait que la mort du démon rouge mettrait fin à ses souffrances. Chris n'était pas de cet avis. Il ne pensait pas que la destruction du démon changerait quelque chose pour eux, il espérait juste qu'ainsi il ne pourrait plus faire du mal à d'autres.

Douces. C'était un bon adjectif pour qualifier les mains de John de l'avis de Meene. Elles avaient des contours réguliers, étaient hâlées par le soleil et on n'en voyait presque pas les lignes mais, lui avait juré John, elles ne s'étaient jamais et ne se lèveraient jamais contre une femme. John était droit, honnête, constant. La constance était quelque chose de très important.

C'est pour cette raison que Marco continuerait de rester seul aux bars et que John avait la chance d'avoir Meene à ses côtés, du moins pour un temps. Lui n'était pas le fantôme de mauvais souvenirs.


	50. Couleur

**Note : **Ecrit il y a un bon moment maintenant... Bonne lecture =)

**Personnage : **Jeanne

* * *

**Instant 49 : Couleur**

- Un jour la reine se piqua le doigt à un rosier et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la neige, formant trois tâches d'un rouge écarlate.

Tous les regards des enfants se tournèrent en arrière pour dévisager Jeanne. La petite fille resta stoïque, immobile, fixant la sœur qui leur faisait tranquillement la lecture. Blanche-Neige finit par reprendre l'attention des enfants et Jeanne se leva discrètement pour s'éclipser. Elle n'aimait pas Blanche-Neige et connaissait l'histoire par cœur. La sœur conteuse ne connaissait pas tant d'histoires que cela…

Blanche-Neige. Le sang, la neige. Le rouge, le blanc. Comme elle.

Si Jeanne n'aimait pas la princesse, ce n'était pas pour son histoire, son attitude ou tout autre, juste pour les regards qui se tournaient vers elle à chaque fois qu'on la mentionnait. C'étaient parce que Blanche-Neige portait les mêmes couleurs qu'elle. Du rouge, du blanc. Et du noir comme le noir des ailes des corbeaux aussi.

- Neige !

Jeanne sourit tristement à la petite fille blonde qui court derrière elle pour la rattraper.

- C'est ton histoire, viens écouter ! lui lance-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

Jeanne se laisse conduire, docile. Mélanie est de deux ans son aînée et est gentille avec elle, alors Jeanne l'écoute. Même si elle n'aime pas que la petite fille l'appelle Neige. Elle ne veut pas être Neige, elle veut juste être Jeanne. Mais Mélanie ne se souvient jamais de son prénom et c'est peine perdue de le lui apprendre.

…

La sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Jeanne aime bien ce nom. Il sonne mieux que Blanche-Neige et il y a son prénom dedans. C'est mieux, non ?

Marco et Rakist sont très gentils et lui racontent une histoire. Ils lui parlent des fantômes et de ses pouvoirs. Jeanne ouvre de grands yeux. Eux aussi voient ce qu'elle se croyait seule à voir, ils sont comme elle. Elle veut rester avec eux, ne pas être séparée d'eux. Si elle doit être une sainte et exaucer la volonté de Dieu pour cela elle le croit volontiers. Après tout, Marco et Rakist ne détiennent-ils par la vérité ?

Elle n'est pas vraiment contente de quitter le Mont St-Michel, mais pas vraiment triste. Elle est quelque chose entre les deux, partagée entre la peur de l'inconnue, la nostalgie, la curiosité, l'envie de changer d'histoire. Après tout elle n'aime pas Blanche-Neige.

Mais pourtant, elle ne porte que ses couleurs.

…

Elle ne porte que des robes blanches pour la pureté, avec des lacets noirs. Pas de rouge, ses yeux suffisent, comme les lèvres de Blanche-Neige lui suffisent. Elle s'en rend compte aujourd'hui devant la robe d'un vert soutenu avec des papillons jaunes et orangés : elle n'a jamais porté que du noir et du blanc. Un peu de bleu aussi, un tout petit peu. Un bleu très clair, presque blanc, comme le ciel.

- Jeanne ?

Tamao s'inquiète. Elles sont toutes les deux dans un magasin de vêtements et, après avoir établi que la robe qui lui irait le mieux serait cette jolie robe colorée, elles s'étaient dirigées vers les cabines d'essayage. Tamao devait enfiler une très belle robe rouge, avec des lacets, des nœuds, des fils. Elle la trouvait trop dénudée, Jeanne aussi. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Tamao avait quand même voulu l'essayer. A son air décidé, c'était comme un défi. Jeanne se demandait bien pourquoi, ou pour qui.

- J'arrive, répond-elle à son amie.

Elle inspire profondément, se dévêtit, enfile délicatement la robe colorée. Elle garde les yeux fermés, n'osant pas se regarder dans le miroir.

- C'est bon, lance-t-elle, hésitante.

Tamao écarte timidement le rideau et lui sourit.

- Tu es très jolie.

Jeanne ose enfin regarder son reflet. Jaune, vert, orange. Couleurs. C'est étrange mais pas déplaisant. Elle se met à sourire aussi.

Jeanne baisse les yeux, fait un tour sur elle-même, s'examine dans le miroir. Elle aime beaucoup la robe et aime beaucoup son reflet. Mais…

- Tu la prends ? lui demande Tamao.

Jeanne hésite.

- Elle te va bien, ajoute doucement la jeune fille.

Alors Jeanne hoche la tête. Oui, elle allait la prendre, cette robe colorée.

- Et toi ? demande-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers Tamao.

Son amie rosit considérablement mais finit par écarter le rideau pour se découvrir. A elle aussi la robe lui va très bien, bien que découvrant plus de peau que sa propre robe colorée.

- Tu es jolie aussi, dit-elle.

Tamao acquiesce de la tête mais ne dit rien. Jeanne n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi elle tient tellement à porter cette robe, cela ne la concerne pas. Et puis elle semble à l'aise dedans, même si elle sursaute à chaque fois qu'elle croise son reflet dans le miroir. C'est amusant de la voir ainsi.

- C'est… pour un garçon, confie Tamao avant de devenir plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Jeanne est touchée de cette confidence.

- Je peux savoir qui ? s'enquit-elle en souriant.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle connaît la réponse une seconde après son interrogation. Ce ne peut être que pour Yoh mais le combat est perdu d'avance. Tamao est adorable, gentille, attentionnée, mais Yoh aime Anna. Jeanne est un peu triste pour elle.

Les deux filles payent puis sortent du magasin. Elles s'embrassent, se séparent, et Jeanne va retrouver Meene au café au coin de la rue. Elles discutent un peu, Jeanne lui montre la robe.

- Je suis sûre que ces couleurs doivent très bien t'aller, commente l'adulte.

Jeanne sourit.

- Tamao a pris une très belle robe rouge pour plaire à Yoh, annonce-t-elle.

Meene la regarde étrangement. Elle sourit mais… il y a autre chose dans son regard. Quelque chose comme de la pitié, pas vraiment de l'amusement.

- Ce n'est pas pour plaire à Yoh, répond-elle.

Jeanne fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Le rouge est la couleur du feu.

- Mais…

La jeune fille est perdue.

- Il te reste encore certaines choses à apprendre, rit Meene. C'est d'Hao dont Tamao est amoureuse.

Jeanne rosit, confuse. Elle n'est pas habituée à se tromper.

- Le rose te va très bien aux joues, lui signale Meene.

Si elle le dit.


	51. Bonbon

**Note : **Instant 50 ! La moitié d'écrite, youpii ! =D Et non, le fait que ce soit un TamHao n'est même pas fait exprès ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

**Personnages : **Tamao et Hao

* * *

**Instant 50 : Bonbon**

Un bonbon. Une délicieuse gourmandise qu'on a envie de croquer, sucer, déguster. C'est ce qu'évoquait Tamao à Hao alors qu'elle contournait les arbres qui menaient à l'aire de danse, dans sa courte robe d'un rose satiné et de voiles blancs. Le nœud dans ses cheveux lui allait à ravir et il en aurait dit de même de ses chaussures si elle ne manquait pas de tomber tous les trois pas, guère habituée à porter des talons.

Elle suivait timidement Anna qui, radieuse comme toujours, survolait l'assemblée du regard à la recherche de Yoh, son visage exprimant une contrariété certaine. Hao n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de son frère et s'avança vers les jeunes filles le cœur léger.

- Si j'avais été ton cavalier, tu peux être sûre que je n'aurai jamais eu l'indélicatesse de te faire attendre, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

Anna lui retourna un regard hautain.

- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité, cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas digne.

Hao la suivit du regard avec amusement. Tamao s'empressa d'emboîter le pas d'Anna, anxieuse à l'idée de rester seule avec lui. Elle était moins effrayée qu'il ne l'aurait tout d'abord pensé, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

- Caramel ?

Hao adressa un regard surpris à son frère qui lui tendait une poche pleine de friandises.

- Anna te cherchait, lui indiqua-t-il en prenant distraitement un bonbon.

- Et bien me voilà ! lança son frère avoir candeur. Elle va être contente de me voir, ajouta-t-il naïvement.

Son jumeau ne commenta pas mais ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Yoh s'éloigna pour proposer un caramel à Horohoro et Manta qu'il venait d'apercevoir un peu plus loin. Rakist rejoignit son maître.

- Ce bal ne vous plaît pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Au contraire, le rassura Hao. Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Et puis je ne peux que m'en réjouir vu que c'est pour célébrer mon couronnement.

La mâchoire de Rakist se décrispa.

- Tu devrais poser ta Bible dans un coin, elle va te gêner pour danser, lui fit remarquer son roi.

Le prêtre semblait dubitatif. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu de s'approcher de l'aire de danse. Quelque chose sembla soudain le réjouir, son visage s'éclairant et ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire. Hao ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer la cible de ses pensées.

- La sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne, souffla-t-il avec condescendance alors que les Hanagumi sortaient de l'ombre derrière lui.

- Marco l'a habillée en chamallow, pouffa Mach en avisant sa grande robe bleue bouffante.

Mary approuva de la tête, tenant fermement sa poupée dans ses bras. Canna haussa les épaules avec dédain, comme à l'accoutumé.

En parlant de sucreries Hao se rappela Tamao et partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva près du buffet, cherchant désespérément des yeux un moyen d'échapper à Pino qui avait un peu bu et lui racontait un tas d'histoires dont elle n'avait que faire en la fixant d'un regard appuyé. Hao s'approcha avec un sourire aux lèvres et passa un bras sous celui libre de la jeune fille.

- Merci Pino d'avoir retrouvé ma cavalière, déclara-t-il au jeune homme qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans trop comprendre.

Il s'éloigna, entraînant Tamao à sa suite qui avait les joues plus rouges que des pivoines.

- Merci, bégaya-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, rit Hao en l'emmenant sur la piste pour la fin d'une valse.

Tamao s'appliqua à suivre la musique mais il fallut que le jeune homme l'empêche plusieurs fois de tomber. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus fort à lui, ses doigts serrés autour des siens, le visage crispé.

- Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il en la faisant tournoyer un peu plus fort.

Elle se raidit instantanément et, devant sa gêne évidente et sa maladresse à danser avec ses chaussures à talons, il eut pitié d'elle et la ramena tout contre lui pour un slow plus paisible. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation elle se décida à poser sa tête sur son épaule. On aurait vraiment dit que sa peau était faite de sucre glace et ses lèvres de coulis de framboise. Mais son parfum sucré y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hao avait terriblement envie de la manger.

- Tu es belle à croquer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Les joues de Tamao qui avaient retrouvé leur teint naturel virèrent de nouveau à un rouge soutenu.

- Et tu es terriblement mignonne quand tu rougis, l'acheva Hao.

La jeune fille se cacha le visage dans le creux de son épaule. Le problème, songea Hao, c'est qu'il était gourmand et que Tamao ressemblait trop à un bonbon pour son propre bien. Il lui releva le menton, effleura ses lèvres des siennes et adressa un regard perplexe à la demoiselle.

- Saveur framboise, murmura-t-elle gênée en parlant de son rouge à lèvres.

Elle exagérait. Comment voulait-elle qu'il lui résiste après ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait-il pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchote-t-elle. Vous faites une drôle de tête.

Hao soupira. Que répondre à cela ? Qu'il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser ? Elle allait s'enfuir en courant. Tamao était un bonbon trop facilement impressionnable.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Un bonbon trop adorable aussi. Tentation quand tu nous tiens…

- A vrai dire, peut-être, lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

Tamao le dévisagea avec de grands yeux innocents. Il allait l'embrasser quand une voix dure et froide l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Bah les pattes espèce de pervers, laisse Tamao tranquille.

Hao laissa Anna lui arracher sa sucrerie à regret. Le vrai problème avec Tamao, ce n'était pas qu'elle était un bonbon trop tentant, trop impressionnable ou trop adorable, c'était surtout qu'elle avait une tigresse comme chaperon.


	52. Poussière

**Note : **Juste parce que ce thème lui va trop bien, vous verrez... ;-)

**Personnage : **Rutherfor

* * *

**Instant 51 : Poussière**

Rutherfor tombe dans le sable la tête en avant, fauchée par l'attaque de Blon. Elle a envie de râler et de pester mais cela ne l'avancerait à rien, les adultes ne feraient que se moquer d'elle. Elle se relève pour faire face à son adversaire mais il est déjà parti se servir une boisson fraîche, la dédaignant. De rage, Rutherford donne un violent coup de pied par terre et s'en va, le nez en l'air. Elle déteste mordre la poussière.

…

Rutherfor est assise au bord du précipice, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle tient son sachet rouge blotti au creux de sa main, les cordons bien serrés pour ne pas laisser son contenu s'en échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Nichrom en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Rutherfor l'examine gravement avant de décider si oui ou non elle peut lui en parler.

- C'est de la poussière magique, lui confie-t-elle avec des airs de conspiratrice. C'est… pour voler, chuchote-t-elle.

- De la poussière pour voler, répète Nichrom en ouvrant de grands yeux, émerveillé. Comme dans Peter Pan ? De la poussière de fée ?

- Non, non, rectifie Rutherfor en secouant la tête. C'est de la poussière d'étoiles.

Cette fois le petit garçon la regarde avec scepticisme.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi c'est de la poussière de fée, se bute-t-il. C'est la poussière donnée par la fée Clochette, c'est comme ça que Peter Pan peut voler.

- Et bien moi ce n'est pas la même poussière que celle de Peter Pan, lâche Rutherfor avec agacement. C'est de la poussière d'étoiles.

- Et comme tu le sais, d'abord ?

- Je le sais parce que je l'ai ramassé près du Cercle Noir.

Nichrom sursaute, soudain horrifié.

- On n'a pas le droit d'aller là-bas ! Goldova l'a interdit !

- Et bien moi j'y suis allée quand même, le défie Rutherfor en levant le menton. J'en ai marre de perdre tout le temps. Avec cette poussière, je pourrai voler et je vais leur prouver que je suis digne d'être une gardienne de plantation.

Son camarade est soudain pris d'un fou rire.

- Toi ? Une gardienne de plantation ?

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? s'énerve Rutherfor en se levant.

- C'est ridicule, tu ne seras jamais une gardienne ! poursuit Nichrom en s'esclaffant et en se mettant debout à son tour.

- Et pourquoi donc ? rétorque son amie, les joues rouges, les poings crispés.

- D'abord parce que tu es une fille, ensuite…

Cependant Nichrom ne put pas poursuivre ses explications car Rutherfor venait de lui mettre un violent coup de pied dans un endroit sensible.

- Je suis peut-être une fille, crache-t-elle au petit garçon tombé à genoux, mais moi je ne suis ni une chochotte, ni une trouillarde.

Et sur ce elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant son ami sans voix tout seul au bord du gouffre.

…

Rutherfor est persuadée que sa poussière peut l'aider à voler. Elle l'a ramassé au Cercle Noir, l'endroit où la légende dit que le vaisseau des extraterrestres qui leur ont transmis la science des cloches de l'oracle a chuté. C'est pour cela qu'elle croit dur comme fer qu'il s'agit de poussière venant des étoiles et qu'avec elle, elle va enfin se moquer des lois de la gravité. Ainsi, elle ne tombera plus en combat.

- Grey Saucer, on va apprendre à voler, déclare-t-elle à son fantôme gardien.

Ce dernier approuve, partageant son enthousiasme.

- Il faut réfléchir, énonce la fillette à haute voix. Tu vois pour voler, il ne s'agit pas de vouloir juste être dans les airs. Silva m'a dit que si on peut marcher, c'est une question de gravité. Tu vois on est attiré par le centre de la Terre mais le sol nous retient. Si on veut voler, il faut que ce soit le vent ou l'air qui nous retiennent.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Mais pour ça il faudrait être aussi léger qu'une plume. Mais je ne peux pas me transformer en plume et même si j'arrête de manger je ne serai jamais assez légère. Donc… il faut agir sur la gravité. Il faut qu'elle soit moins forte sur moi. Tu comprends ?

Son esprit fait « non » de la tête.

- Grey Saucer fais un effort, tempête Rutherfor. Tu veux apprendre à voler, non ?

Le fantôme s'élève dans le ciel et Rutherfor écarquille les yeux.

- Mais oui, tu sais déjà voler ! C'est parce que tu n'as pas de poids, pas de corps, pas de matière. Il faut que je devienne inconsistante, il faut que je devienne un fantôme !

Le visage de Rutherfor s'éclaire, puis se rembrunit.

- Mais c'est idiot, conclut-elle. Si je meurs et que je deviens un fantôme je pourrai voler mais je ne pourrai plus être une gardienne de plantation, il faut trouver autre chose… Il faut réussir à agir sur la gravité, réfléchit-elle. Comment est-ce que je pourrai faire ça ?

Elle tourne de grands yeux interrogateurs vers son fantôme qui ne sait quoi lui répondre.

- Il faut que j'arrive à voir la gravité, chuchote-t-elle.

Alors elle se concentre, ferme les yeux, calme sa respiration, relâche ses doigts autour de sa pochette rouge. Avec la poussière d'étoiles, elle ne peut pas échouer, pense-t-elle. Elle s'assoit en tailleur et prend une grande inspiration.

- Grey Saucer, appelle-t-elle doucement.

Son fantôme répond à son appel, la laissant docilement former l'over soul qu'elle souhaite. Aussitôt elle décolle du sol, s'élevant de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Elle ne sent plus le sol sous elle mais n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Grey Saucer, je vole, chuchote-t-elle.

Ses doigts se referment autour de la poussière d'étoiles et elle entrouvre timidement un œil. Elle est au milieu des branches des arbres.

Elle décroise les jambes, déplie les bras, ouvre grand les yeux, pousse un cri de joie.

- Je vole !

Moins d'une seconde plus tard elle retombe brutalement par terre. Mais cette fois elle ne se plaint pas, elle éclate juste d'un grand rire. Elle a réussi, elle a trouvé comment faire. Désormais, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'entraînement avant qu'elle ne devienne la reine de la gravité, aille mettre une bonne raclée à Blon et devienne une véritable gardienne de plantation !


	53. Joyau

**Note : **Coucou tout le monde et bonne année à tous ! Meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2013 qui s'annonce !  
De mon côté je poste en coup de vent avant de retourner bosser mes partiels. Long chapitre sur lequel j'ai bloqué pendant longtemps avant de trouver enfin une idée satisfaisante. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage : **Turbin

* * *

**Instant 52 : Joyau**

Il y en avait plein, des boutiques de bijoux, alors pour trouver celui qui irait à son cou ce serait compliqué. La tâche était d'autant plus ardue qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'anniversaire de sa dulcinée et qu'il voulait être celui qu'elle remarquerait, celui qu'elle aimerait. Il voulait que son cadeau fasse briller ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et que tous ses autres prétendants arrêtent enfin de lui tourner autour, de leur tourner autour.

Et puis il eut une illumination, il lui fallait un joyau de couleur verte. Un magnifique vert assorti à ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses tenues, mais avec une superbe chaîne en or qui brillerait sur sa peau de princesse. Oui un joyau vert serait parfait, ne lui restait plus qu'à réussir à en trouver un parmi toutes ces boutiques et tous ces colliers qui s'entassaient dans les vitrines, tous plus rutilants les uns que les autres mais chacun sans aucun éclat. Il lui fallait le plus beau des bijoux, pas une simple bricole venant du monde ordinaire.

Le seul souci qu'il risquait d'avoir été le prix mais il avait déjà prévu de voler son offrande. Depuis des années qu'il suivait le Seigneur Hao il n'avait jamais acheté quoique ce soit, excepté aux Paches pour ne pas se faire exclure du tournoi. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer, ou plutôt recommencer.

En quête du joyau de la plus grande valeur Turbin finit par tomber sur Karim. Le Pache était adossé à un mur, la tête basse et l'air sombre, une grande cape beige le recouvrant entièrement. Curieux le shaman s'approcha.

- Un Pache ici est quelque chose de bien peu commun, fit-il remarquer à voix haute, tirant l'homme de ses pensées.

Karim lui adressa un regard impénétrable.

- Il n'y a qu'ici que je puisse écouler ma marchandise.

- Quelle marchandise ?

Karim grogna.

- Trop précieuse pour des shamans fauchés, marmonna-t-il. Bijou inestimable. Cherche acheteur, mais personne n'en veut. Pas leurs habitudes de dépenser autant d'argent, même pour bijouteries.

Turbin ne saisit pas tous les propos du Pache mais certains mots sonnèrent à ses oreilles et il se sentit soudain tremblant d'excitation.

- Un bijou ? Quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse, souhaitant en savoir plus.

Karim le jaugea du regard avant de juger qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il souleva un pan de sa cape, juste assez pour que Turbin puisse entrapercevoir un bel éclat vert et une pierre parfaitement lisse et brillante. Il retint sa respiration alors que Karim cachait déjà de nouveau son joyau.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda fébrilement Turbin.

- Loin. Dans une autre époque ce bijou appartenait à une princesse, Idanowa. De nombreuses légendes circulent sur ce joyau, c'est sûrement ce qui fait peur aux bijoutiers. Une pierre d'une telle valeur ne pourra sûrement jamais être revendue et attirerait trop la convoitise des voleurs. C'est une pièce unique.

- La Princesse Idanowa, chuchota Turbin, fasciné bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de cette dite demoiselle.

- Enfin, reprit Karim je vais y aller. Voir si je peux trouver acheteur ailleurs.

- Attends ! le retint Turbin en se ressaisissant. Je te l'achète.

Karim le fixa longuement, guère convaincu de son sérieux. Cependant Turbin l'assura de sa bonne foi, négocia très longuement le prix qui était, il en convient, exorbitant, et dépensa jusqu'à sa dernière pièce pour racheter le joyau. Ce n'était rien de grave, il n'en avait pas besoin. Par contre ce bijou serait celui qui lui permettrait de conquérir le cœur de Jun et enfin d'effacer de son chemin tous ces prétentieux qui croyaient pouvoir séduire la jeune femme.

Avec frénésie il fit disparaître le bijou sous sa cape et s'en alla d'un pas souple, l'air de rien. Intérieurement, il jubilait.

…

Le lendemain, quand Turbin alla trouver Jun pour son anniversaire c'était d'un pas tout guilleret et détendu. Il croisa Ryu sur le chemin et les deux rivaux se toisèrent du regard, se méprisant réciproquement. Radim était déjà auprès de Jun, en train de lui compter fleurette, et se raidit en les voyant paraître. Satisfait d'être la source de mécontentement du Pache, Turbin ricana tout bas. Pyrong se tenait en retrait, adossé à un arbre, silencieux.

Bien entendu ils n'étaient pas les seuls, et il fallut que Yamada, Pof et Kadow se joignent à leur petite assemblée. Turbin assassina son ancien coéquipier du regard qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. L'homme serra des poings mais se força à contenir sa colère. Il avait le plus beau des cadeaux, il allait écraser tous ses misérables. Jun serait tellement conquise qu'elle ne leur adresserait pas même un regard.

Il fut le premier à remettre son cadeau à la jeune femme. Elle le remercia d'un magnifique sourire qui le fit rugir de joie et déballa soigneusement le joyau. Une exclamation étouffée lui échappa alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa bouche et détaillait le bijou. Turbin détailla avec un plaisir non dissimulé les mines déconfites des cinq autres et bomba le torse.

- Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup Turbin, il ne fallait pas, dit Jun d'une voix ravie en déposant le joyau à côté d'elle.

Turbin aurait préféré qu'elle le mette à son cou mais jugea qu'elle le ferait plus tard, de peur de l'abîmer maintenant. Elle commença à ouvrir le cadeau de Ryu et le shaman se vexa qu'elle se désintéressa si vite de son présent. N'était-il pas magnifique ? Une pièce unique ? Le joyau de la princesse Inadowa ?

Sa fierté éclata et son cœur tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine quand émergea de l'emballement jaune de Ryu un collier en tout point semblable au sien. Déconfit il crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Si elle était surprise Jun n'en laissa rien paraître et remercia chaleureusement Ryu avant de déposer son cadeau à côté de celui de Turbin. Il était désormais impossible de différencier les deux bijoux.

Turbin détailla soudain l'assemblée et comprit l'horrible vérité. S'ils étaient dépités lors de la découverte du joyau ce n'était pas pas jalousie envers lui, c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous acheté le même présent. Et effectivement, Jun déballa encore quatre joyaux uniques de la princesse Inadowa qu'elle déposa en petit tas près d'elle. Quand elle eut terminé, elle les mit tous dans un petit sac sans leur prêter plus d'attention et fit la bise à chacun des hommes dépités présents. Pyrong depuis son arbre leur adressait un regard goguenard.

Ren arriva soudain, aussi renfrogné que d'habitude, grogna sur Kadow qui était sur son chemin et, sans leur prêter attention, se dirigea droit vers sa sœur pour lui remettre deux baguettes chinoises dorées dans les mains.

- Pas eu le temps de l'emballer, grinça-t-il.

Le visage de Jun s'éclaira d'une joie immense. Elle enfila aussitôt les deux baguettes dans ses cheveux et serra son frère dans ses bras avec ravissement, l'air plus heureux que Turbin ne lui avait jamais vu.

Passé un moment de pure déconfiture et jalousie il se rembrunit. Un regard aux autres prétendants lui assura qu'ils avaient tous le même projet.

…

- Silva tu ne me croiras jamais ! J'ai vendu six répliques du collier d'Idanowa à des prix exorbitants !

Le Pache recracha le café qu'il était en train d'avaler.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout c'était l'anniversaire de Jun aujourd'hui ! Par contre tu m'excuseras mais il faut que je file. J'ai un avion qui m'attend à destination de l'autre bout de la planète pour éviter de croiser six shamans enragés.


	54. Chocolat commençant à fondre

**Note : **Ai eu le temps d'écrire ceci entre deux partiels... Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Tamao, Hao

* * *

**Instant 53 : Chocolat commençant à fondre**

Froide, rigide, sévère, effrayante, impassible. Tels étaient les adjectifs susceptibles de convenir à Tamao et tels étaient ceux que Mach, mary et Kanna lui avaient donnés. Ryu aurait ajouté « jolie », Hana « présente ». Ponchi et Conchi s'abstenaient de commenter, trop terrifiés par ce que leur maîtresse pourrait leur faire. Si belle et dangereuse à la fois. Tous les voyous de la ville connaissaient son nom et elle passait pour une légende aux yeux d'eux tous. Même Bokutou no Ryu, pourtant très admiré et redouté, n'avait pas sa popularité et ne les effrayait pas comme elle les effrayait. Et si autrefois elle avait timide et frêle, admirant et respectant quiconque parlait plus fort qu'elle, cette époque était révolue depuis le décès brusque de Mikihisa et tous étaient désormais susceptibles de déclencher ses colères, même Anna, bien qu'elles soient rares.

C'était le matin, l'aube pour être exact, le soleil se levait timidement et les oiseaux chantaient sur les arbres. Tamao venait de se lever, le reste de la maison était encore endormi. Personne n'aurait donc dû se trouver dans sa cuisine quand elle s'y rendit, pourtant quelqu'un y était.

- Bonjour Tamao, la salua chaleureusement Hao en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser l'air rentrer.

- Bonjour Seigneur Shaman King, lui répondit la jeune femme, respectueuse mais sur ses gardes, bien surprise et guère ravie de trouver le roi dans son sanctuaire.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle avec retenue.

Hao lui sourit.

- J'avais envie d'un gâteau au chocolat et il paraît que c'est toi qui fais les meilleurs que l'on puisse manger.

Tamao leva le nez en l'air et se décida enfin à entrer dans la cuisine au lieu de rester sur son seuil.

- C'est Yoh qui vous a dit cela ? devina-t-elle.

- Effectivement. Je les ai croisés Anna et lui en Afrique et il m'a chargé de transmettre ses amitiés à sa petite sœur.

Tamao ne broncha pas. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et si le roi désirait la blesser ainsi mal lui en prenait. Le complexe d'Œdipe qui l'affectait s'était évaporé en même temps que celui qu'elle considérait comme son père.

- Et bien je vous inviterai à en partager un avec nous, à l'occasion.

Tamao l'ignora alors pour aller chercher son bol et du lait au réfrigérateur. Elle aimait tout contrôler, comme pour contrebalancer toutes ses années où sa vie avait été régie par d'autres. Or l'interruption d'Hao dans sa cuisine n'était ni voulue ni attendue, donc très déplaisante.

- Maintenant me paraît une bonne occasion, déclara le roi en ouvrant un placard pour en tirer des plaquettes de chocolat noir.

De toute évidence le Shaman King n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser congédier de la sorte. Tamao ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle se raccrocha à la casserole qu'elle venait de sortit, encore persuadée qu'elle trouverait une solution pour le chasser et qu'elle pourrait faire chauffer son lait tranquille. Elle se trompait lourdement et le réalisa lorsqu'il lui prit la casserole des mains en souriant pour y mettre son chocolat déballé.

- Il faut le couper en morceaux, non ?

Hao prit le silence de Tamao pour une affirmation et cassa les tablettes en petits carrés.

- Ca vous arrive souvent de débarquer sans prévenir parmi vos sujets ? lança-t-elle brusquement.

L'attaque était la meilleure des défenses.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de manquer de courtoisie avec ton roi ? répliqua vivement Hao.

Il se tourna vers elle et Tamao ne put s'empêcher de frémir, craignant de l'avoir fâché. Les souvenirs du Shaman Fight étaient encore bien vivaces dans son esprit. Cependant se Majesté semblait toujours de bonne humeur, continuait de casser son chocolat avec entrain, un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants. Tamao ne savait sur quel pied danser.

- Tu es tout en contrôle, constata-t-il. Détends-toi enfin, c'est une belle matinée, non ?

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer quand il lui désigna l'extérieur de la main. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours.

- Je te pardonne.

Elle tourna un regard surpris vers Hao sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

- De ne pas m'offrir à boire. J'arrive à l'improviste et tu es des plus rigoureuses, je peux comprendre que tu sois déconcertée.

Il l'avait dit sans la regarder, son attention toujours portée sur sa tablette de chocolat. Le ton était condescendant. Il laissait entendre qu'il était tout à fait normal qu'il arrive sans prévenir, qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre, que sa surprise pouvait lui être reprochée. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être surprise ? Et puis Tamao posa abruptement son bol sur la table, délaissa sa bouteille de lait toujours fermée et sortit un verre pour sa Majesté.

- « Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît » marche aussi, fit-elle remarquer avec acidité, le respect qu'elle lui avait tout d'abord témoigné s'effaçant petit à petit.

- N'y a-t-il pas du jus d'orange dans le frigo ? releva-t-il.

Tamao secoua la tête mais se plia à son caprice. Lui finit enfin de casser tous ses morceaux et s'écarta de la casserole avec un air ravi.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il quand son hôtesse lui donna son verre.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des esprits qui boivent et qui mangent, fit-elle remarquer avec une nuance de reproche.

- Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre ? changea complètement de sujet Hao.

- A ?

- Faire un gâteau au chocolat, lâcha Hao comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Tamao ne répondit pas mais lui tourna le dos pour se servir son bol de lait.

- J'ai faim, fit remarquer le roi d'une voix plaintive. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il, ce n'est pas toi que j'ai l'intention de manger mais le gâteau que tu vas préparer.

La shaman le foudroya du regard devant cette menace à peine voilée.

- Après vous partirez ? demanda-t-elle cependant confirmation.

- Si je suis rassasié, pourquoi resterai-je ?

Alors, rassurée et ayant hâte de se débarrasser de l'intrus, Tamao sortit vivement les ingrédients nécessaires, enfila d'un geste leste son tablier de cuisine noir, s'empara d'un saladier et s'occupa. Hao le regarda faire avec attention et peut-être même un brin de fascination au fond des yeux.

- Il faut allumer le feu si vous voulez que le chocolat fonde, l'informa-t-elle.

Hao s'en occuper sans se servir des boutons. Il s'approcha ensuite silencieusement derrière Tamao. Elle le sentit et fit volte-face.

- Tu m'as l'air bien perturbée, s'amusa-t-il. Lâche prise.

Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il repoussa une mèche de cheveux roses de son visage, ni même quand il s'approcha tout contre elle ou quand il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle était craquante.

Le chocolat était en train de fondre.


	55. Miracle

**Note : **Coucou ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'étais bloquée sur celui-ci, je suis contente d'avoir enfin trouver l'inspiration =D Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage : **Keiko

* * *

**Instant 54 : Miracle**

Keiko attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, les mains crispées sur les genoux, les épaules légèrement tremblantes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait parlé à personne de ses examens, ni à ses parents, ni à son fiancé. Pourtant, il était le premier concerné. Avec elle bien sûr.

- Mlle Asakura ? l'appela un vieux monsieur aux cheveux grisonnant dont l'âge devait approcher la cinquantaine.

Elle déglutit et se leva. Ils se serrèrent la main et le médecin l'invita à entrer s'asseoir dans son cabinet. Le choc fut rude. Très rude.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues fraîches de Keiko et les explications du médecin se perdirent dans des brumes noires. Elle n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose du discours : elle était stérile.

- Cependant, une insémination artificielle reste possible. Mlle Asakura ?

Elle sursauta et ramena son attention sur le médecin.

- Oui, je…

Sa voix la lâcha.

- Je comprends que vous soyez déboussolée et je suis désolée de devoir vous apporter une si triste nouvelle, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfants.

Keiko l'écouta sans l'entendre. Elle ressortit de l'hôpital avec la tête dans un autre monde, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Elle devait rejoindre son fiancé en ville, ils avaient rendez-vous dans un restaurant italien. Elle se rendit chez elle et y resta, allongée sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, les mains posées sur son ventre.

Comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, son fiancé déboula deux heures plus tard, furieux. Il lui reprocha de ne pas répondre au téléphone et cria beaucoup, râlant sur le temps qu'elle lui avait fait perdre et pour ce dont il était passé par sa faute.

- Tu m'imagines tout seul à t'attendre à une table ? Je suis passé pour un naze à qui la copine a posé un lapin !

Keiko ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

- Keiko tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Je suis stérile, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

C'était dit d'un ton vague, atone, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui parlait mais une personne extérieure qui se contentait de relater les évènements.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Comment le sais-tu ?

La même voix curieuse lui narra la visite de Keiko à l'hôpital, tremblant lors du verdict émis par le médecin.

- Tu as choisi de ne pas m'en parler, marmonna son fiancé.

- Je t'en parle maintenant, souffla la jeune femme.

Il garda la tête baissée un moment, le visage sombre. Keiko ne lui jeta même pas un regard, trop désorientée elle-même pour pouvoir gérer les états d'âme de son fiancé.

Finalement, il remit la veste qu'il venait à peine d'enlever et s'en alla sans un mot en claquant la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Keiko lança un regard perdu vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas.

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, intarissables. Soudain l'air lui manqua et la pièce lui parut étouffante. Elle se redressa sur son lit d'un seul coup, s'empressa d'enfiler une paire de chaussures et une veste et courut dehors. Il faisait doux dehors, contraste frappant avec le déchirement à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas une surprise qu'il l'abandonne, cela faisait déjà un moment que ça allait mal. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé des fantômes en fait. Cette nouvelle de l'hôpital, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Elle se mit à errer dans les rues, toute seule, inspirant à grandes goulées l'air frais du soir. Un doux son de guitare attira son attention, provenant d'une ruelle mal éclairée bordée par un grillage. Un jeune homme se tenait assis dans un coin, jouant tranquillement un morceau. Elle s'en fut le voir.

…

Dès que les choses avaient commencé à devenir sérieuses avec Mikihisa, Keiko, qui avait mis de côté ses démons, prit son courage à deux mains et les affronta. Elle alla trouver son petit-ami et lui confia ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle pensait qu'il prendrait mal d'apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, mais au contraire il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il l'aimait, peu importe qu'elle puisse ou non lui donner des enfants. Keiko pleura, encore une fois.

…

Keiko pouvait porter des enfants, elle ne pouvait seulement pas en avoir de manière naturelle. Aussi après avoir longuement réfléchi, Mikihisa et elle s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital pour se renseigner au sujet d'une insémination artificielle. La procédure avait été longue et difficile mais Keiko avait fini par recevoir une petite graine de son époux dans son ventre qu'elle regardait désormais toujours avec une grande béatitude. Perdre l'enfant avait été douloureux.

…

- Vous êtes enceinte, déclara l'infirmière.

Keiko nia d'un signe de tête.

- C'est impossible, les médecins m'ont expliqué…

- Qu'il n'y avait presqu'aucune chance pour que vous puissiez avoir un enfant sans recourir à l'insémination artificielle ? finit pour elle l'infirmière.

Keiko hocha la tête.

- Presqu'aucune chance ne veut pas dire impossible, lui sourit la vieille femme. Félicitations, ce sont des jumeaux.

Keiko tourna un regard ébloui vers Mikihisa assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle lui pressa la main mais il semblait sous le choc.

- Des jumeaux, répéta-t-il, assommé.

Après quelques formalités ils quittèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent près des grandes vitres qui donnaient sur la ville.

- Je vais être papa, murmura Mikihisa pour lui-même.

Keiko hocha timidement la tête.

- Je vais être papa, s'exclama l'homme plus fort en attrapant sa femme dans ses bras.

Elle se retint vivement à ses épaules alors qu'il la faisait tourbillonner en riant, heureux.

- Dépêchons-nous d'aller l'annoncer à tes parents ! déclara-t-il avec dynamisme en la reposant par terre et en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

…

Yohmei regarda sa fille lui annoncer avec des yeux brillants qu'elle allait devenir maman de jumeaux. Il sentit Kino se raidir auprès de lui et sut immédiatement à quoi elle pensait.

- C'est magnifique ma chérie, se réjouit-il, se refusant à lui parler de la possible réincarnation d'Hao Asakura avant d'être certain que ce dernier choisirait sa famille pour revenir à la vie.

Après tout, il restait encore quinze ans avant le Shaman Fight et rien n'assurait que leur ancêtre choisirait de revenir parmi eux. Il pouvait très bien choisir de ressusciter parmi la tribu Pache comme cinq siècles auparavant.

- Plus que magnifique, confia Mikihisa en serrant sa femme dans ses bras, c'est un miracle.


	56. Animal de companie

**Note : **Peut se lire tout seul mais à un rapport avec mes feuillets =)

**Personnage : **Saturne

* * *

**Instant 55 : Animal de compagnie**

- Saturne !

Mach passa la tête dans la salle de bain, à la recherche de son chat.

- Saturne ?

Aucune frimousse adorable ne sortit de sous l'un des meubles et la jeune fille décréta qu'il ne devait pas être là.

- Saturne ? appela-t-elle derechef en entrant dans le cellier.

- Pas ici, commenta Mary en pliant le linge.

Mach ressortit et alla faire le tour du salon, puis des chambres.

- Saturne, ne cessait-elle d'appeler, de plus en plus contrariée. Tamao, tu n'aurais pas vu Saturne ? demanda-t-elle en croisant la maîtresse de l'auberge dans l'escalier.

- Non, je suis désolée.

Mach fit la moue et sortit dans le jardin, toujours en quête de son chat. Mais où avait-il bien pu passer ?

…

- Mach ! appela Canna. Il y a du courrier pour toi !

La sorcière rousse se dirigea vers son amie qui triait le contenu de la boîte aux lettres.

- C'est une lettre de Lyserg, déclara l'aînée avec un sourire supérieur en coin.

Mach lui prit vivement l'enveloppe des mains en la défiant du regard.

- Lyserg ? releva Ryu. Lyserg a écrit à Mach mais pas à moi ! lança-t-il, offusqué.

Canna haussa les épaules, indifférente à la détresse de son compagnon qui partit passer la serpillère en boudant. Mach courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ouvrit frénétiquement l'enveloppe. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée du jeune détective.

« Chère Mach », écrivait-il, « j'espère que tu te portes bien et que tout va comme tu le veux au Japon. »

La jeune fille relut la première phrase plusieurs fois, couvant le « chère » d'un regard attendri avant d'enfin réussir à passer à la suite de la lettre.

« Comment se porte ton chat ? »

Elle grinça des dents. Parlons-en de ce dernier qui passait son temps à lui filer entre les doigts !

Elle imagina ensuite la tête de Lyserg si elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait de nouveau perdu. Il se ficherait bien d'elle…

« De mon côté je me porte à merveilles. J'ai pris un billet pour le Japon pour le mois prochain et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir. Après les restaurants londoniens il me tarde d'aller avec toi parcourir les rues de Tokyo.

Avec toute mon affection,

Lyserg »

Mach serra la feuille de papier entre ses mains, le cœur battant plus fort. Lyserg venait à Tokyo le mois prochain, elle allait le revoir. Heureuse, elle se mit soudain à tourner comme une toupie avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Mew… miaula-t-on soudain près d'elle.

Mach releva les yeux pour voir son chat bondir souplement sur le lit et venir se lover contre sa poitrine. Elle lui caressa la tête, le faisant ronronner.

- Tu sais quoi boule de poils, Lyserg va venir, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut bien sûr aucune réponse de l'animal mais s'en fichait. L'important, c'était que quelqu'un sache à quel point elle été heureuse de la venue du détective.

…

Hao était assis dans la forêt, le dos posé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les yeux clos. Un léger vent faisait bruisser les feuilles autour de lui, créant une ambiance sereine. Un contact humide contre sa main le fit rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir un petit chat noir le léchant doucement.

- Ainsi tu as encore abandonné ta maîtresse, murmura-t-il à l'intention du chat. C'est pour le plaisir de la faire s'inquiéter que tu te sauves ainsi ?

Le chat miaula et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Hao sourit et le caressa distraitement. Il sentit soudain une autre présence que celle du chat et ses yeux se mirent brusquement à briller dans la nuit sombre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il échangea un regard complice avec le chat.

- Merci, rit-il doucement.

A ce moment précis les appels se firent enfin entendre, signe que la jeune femme dont il avait détecté la présence se rapprochait.

- Saturne, appelait-elle. Saturne reviens, Mach va encore se faire du souci !

Le chat ne broncha pas en entendant son nom mais se soustrait à la main d'Hao quand la jeune femme à sa poursuite les aperçut.

- Seigneur Shaman King, salua-t-elle respectueusement.

- Bonsoir Tamao, répondit tranquillement le roi.

Saturne trotta jusqu'à la maîtresse du Fumbari Onsen et se frotta contre ses jambes. Tamao se baissa pour l'attraper dans ses bras et le chat se laissa faire.

- On ne voit pas le ciel d'ici, fit remarquer Tamao.

Hao leva la tête vers la voûte de feuilles due aux branchages entremêlés.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

- Yoh disait toujours qu'on voyait bien les étoiles, depuis le cimetière, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Hao lui sourit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Je suis bien ici.

Tamao inclina la tête.

- Bonne nuit Seigneur.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à disparaître parmi les arbres quand la voix d'Hao la retint.

- Tu crois au destin, Tamao ?

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Tu crois que si nous nous croisons ce soir, c'est dû au destin ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Ne me faites pas marcher, si nous nous croisons ce soir, c'est parce que vous avez demandé à Saturne de me conduire jusqu'ici.

Hao rit doucement. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

- Ca aurait pu être le cas, lui concéda-t-il. Mais pour une fois je ne suis pas intervenu, Saturne a agi de son libre arbitre. Je crois qu'il aime bien qu'on le cherche.

Tamao jeta un regard au chat qui miaula innocemment.

- Miaule toujours, lui murmura-t-elle avec reproche.

Le roi se leva pour marcher jusqu'à elle.

- Reste, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le jaugea du regard mais finit par soupirer. Il la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne proteste, allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Saturne miaula. Contrairement au dieu portant son nom, il aimait bien jouait les cupidons.


	57. Chaîne

**Note : **Première fois que j'écris un truc du genre, mais c'est venu naturellement et j'aime bien. Bonne lecture =)

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 56 : Chaîne**

- Il paraît que tu as encore essayé de t'enfuir.

Le sang de Tamao se glace dans ses veines. Elle n'ose pas se retourner et serre des dents pour ne pas trembler. Elle essaye de calmer les palpitations de son cœur, de rester sereine. Tous ses sens sont en alerte et elle l'entend s'approcher, suivant le bruit de ses pas sur la moquette.

Ses doigts glissent sur sa gorge, brûlants, caressent sa joue en remontant et se perdent dans ses cheveux. Il est juste derrière elle et elle peut sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle le déteste.

Elle est un jeu pour lui, il attend qu'elle craque, parie sur le temps qu'il lui reste à tenir. Elle est sa fragile poupée avec laquelle il joue le soir avant de s'endormir.

- Si tu continues, je vais finir par être obligé de t'attacher, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il sait à quel point elle déteste les chaînes. Elles sont sans doute la pire des punitions qu'il peut lui infliger, ces chaînes de fer froid serrées autour de ses poignets ou ses chevilles. Il les lui a déjà mises, une fois. Après qu'elle ait tenté de se donner la mort pour lui échapper. Ce ne sont pas de simples chaînes physiques, elles sont aussi spirituelles. Elles cernent son esprit, l'encerclent, l'étouffent. Elle le déteste pour ça aussi.

Il s'éloigne, sûrement pour aller se doucher. Ponchi et Conchi apparaissent et la regardent de leurs grands yeux tristes. Elle détourne le regard, se rappelant avec colère ce jour maudit de printemps. Il était venu la voir, marchant légèrement sur les grilles du cimetière, lui souriant aimablement pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait l'épouser. Bien sûr elle avait rougi et bien sûr elle avait refusé. Il s'était contenté de rire, comme persuadé que quoiqu'elle dise elle lui appartiendrait. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ce sont les Asakura qu'il était allé voir pour leur demander sa main. Keiko était enchantée, persuadée qu'il serait le plus parfait des époux et disant qu'ainsi, Tamao ferait vraiment partie de la famille. Yohmei avait dit qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse. Après tout, ils l'auraient choisi pour Yoh s'il n'y avait pas eu Anna. Mikihisa était décédé l'année précédente, Kino n'avait rien dit. Peut-être avait-elle pressenti quelque chose, mais on ne s'oppose pas impunément au Shaman King.

Alors Hao était venu la chercher et Tamao s'était sentie trahie. Trahie par sa propre famille. Elle n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Même Yoh s'était réjoui pour elle. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Ils se trompaient lourdement.

- Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais, la tira de ses pensées son détestable époux en revenant de sa toilette, le torse nu, les cheveux encore humides.

Elle se retint de prononcer des paroles qu'elle pourrait ensuite amèrement regretter. On ne contrariait pas le Shaman King.

- Pourquoi moi ?

En réponse à son murmure Hao lève les yeux au ciel et s'allonge sur le grand lit double. Il en a assez qu'elle lui pose la question mais elle ne s'en lasse pas. Peut-être un jour finira-t-il par répondre autre chose que « toutes les autres étaient prises », ce qui n'était pas faux. Il ne se serait pas abaissé à ravir sa fiancée à un homme marié et elle était la seule shamane libre qu'il jugeait avoir assez de potentiel pour être digne de lui. En excluant les filles du groupe Hanagumi qu'il avait regardées grandir et celles du Gandhara qu'il n'approchait pas pour une obscure raison. Elles étaient pourtant de très bonnes shamanes.

- Viens.

Elle n'a d'autre choix que de répondre à son appel et de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit, bien que ce soit le plus loin possible de lui et qu'elle évite de le regarder pour ne pas lui montrer toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouve à son égard. Mais il s'en doute sûrement.

Enchaînée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Pas avec ce métal qu'elle détestait tant mais avec quelque chose de plus subtil, des sortes de filins invisibles qui la forçaient à lui obéir et à jouer le rôle de l'épouse parfaite. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détestait.

- Tamao.

Elle frissonne. Il a une manière de prononcer son prénom très particulière qu'elle essaye d'ignorer. Elle ne peut cependant pas rester sourde longtemps à ses appels car il commence à s'impatienter, se redresse pour lui prendre la main et la tire à lui. Elle se forge une image de Yoh dans sa tête pour effacer la sienne, elle essaye de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas cet homme qu'elle déteste mais son frère, adorable prince charmant toujours enjoué et attentionné. Elle tente de se réfugier dans un monde qui n'est qu'à elle, une petite bulle qui la protégerait des assauts de son mari. Mais ça ne marche pas. Ca ne marche jamais.

Elle finit toujours par chasser Yoh loin de son esprit, par répondre à ses baisers, par se rouler en boule contre son torse et calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Elle finit toujours par humer avec candeur le parfum de ses cheveux, odeur de sapin mêlée aux embruns d'un feu de bois. Elle adore ce parfum, il lui rappelle la forêt et les tapis de mousses qu'il l'a emmené voir après leur mariage avant que la neige ne tombe.

Elle finit toujours par murmurer son prénom à lui, « Hao », encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la prendre ou qu'il la fasse taire en capturant ses lèvres. Il la serre contre lui, fragile poupée au cœur égaré et enchaîné au sien par quelque chose de beaucoup trop puissant pour être défait. Et c'est principalement pour ce sentiment, à la fois fou, incongru et inaltérable, qu'elle éprouve pour lui, qu'elle le déteste.


	58. La faculté de vivre

**Personnage : **Jeanne

* * *

**Instant 57 : La faculté de vivre**

Jeanne avait toujours été silencieuse. A l'orphelinat, personne ne parlait avec elle, la petite fille se contentait d'écouter en silence ses aînées lui inculquer leurs valeurs et ses devoirs envers Dieu. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais comprenait très bien, après tout le français était sa langue natale. Puis un jour deux italiens avaient débarqué au Mont St Michel, parlant de manière rapide et incompréhensible. Elle avait du mal à les écouter et les comprendre mais pour la première fois on lui demandait de parler. C'était étrange, déroutant, et follement excitant.

- Toi veux venir avec nous ? essayait le plus âgé dans un français maladroit.

Jeanne avait hoché la tête et les avait suivis, eux qui lui disaient qu'elle était une sainte, une élue de Dieu. Ils ne voyaient pas ses yeux rouges comme les flammes de Satan, ils voyaient ses cheveux du blanc aussi pur que les ailes des anges. Elle s'était mise à parler, s'était sentie revivre.

…

Communiquer, parler, échanger. C'était ces contacts avec les autres membres des X-laws qui donnaient à Jeanne l'impression de se sentir vivante. Elle qui avait toujours été seule, elle adorait être au sein d'un groupe, protégée et choyée. Avec difficultés elle apprenait l'anglais auprès du Père Rakist. Elle aurait voulu apprendre l'italien aussi, pour faire plaisir à ces deux tuteurs, mais ils lui avaient dit qu'il fallait commencer par les apprendre une par une et que l'anglais était la langue qu'elle devait parler en priorité.

Et puis de manière aussi incongrue qu'inattendue Jeanne entra au contact d'une nouvelle langue étrangère. Au bien sûr elle avait déjà été confronté à de l'autrichien car Hans venait de Vienne et de l'américain, de l'anglais massacré comme l'appelait John qui vivait autrefois en Angleterre. Cependant cette fois-ci c'était une langue d'Asie et elle n'y était absolument pas préparée. Elle était debout sur le pont du navire, toute petite par rapport au bastingage, et dévisageait le petit garçon assis sur le bord avec suspicion.

- はじめまして。あなたはジャンヌさんですか。

Jeanne plissa les yeux en restant sur ses gardes. Quelle était cette langue inconnue qui sonnait si étrangement ? Ce n'était assurément pas de l'italien ou de l'autrichien !

Le petit garçon éclata de rire avant de se mettre à parler français.

- Ne te braque pas je t'ai juste saluée, se moqua-t-il. Mais vouloir participer au Shaman Fight in Tokyo sans connaître un seul mot de japonais… n'est-ce pas dépitant ?

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous dit auparavant ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais enchanté de te rencontrer et je t'ai demandé si tu étais la fameuse Jeanne dont j'ai entendu parler. Ne prends pas la peine de me répondre, je sais déjà, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour confirmer.

Elle se mit sur ses gardes et son regard se durcit. Elle n'aimait pas le garçon en face d'elle, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux qui émanait de lui, presque maléfique. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui devait avoir à peine deux ans de plus qu'elle.

Un coup de vent passa, faisant voler les longs cheveux du garçon, et malgré la nuit un éclat scintillant attira l'attention de Jeanne, celui d'une boucle d'oreille avec dessus gravée une étoile à cinq branches.

« Hao » pensa-t-elle.

Et avant même d'avoir achevé sa pensée elle invoqua Shamash. Le diable en face d'elle fut cependant plus rapide. Il était dans son dos avant qu'elle n'ait bougé, son souffle chaud faisant voler ses mèches blanches.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, Jeanne-san. J'éprouverai une joie toute particulière à couper le fil de ta si petite vie.

Jeanne trembla. Quand elle reprit ses esprits il était trop tard, Hao s'était volatilisé dans la nature et elle ne ressentait plus aucune trace de lui sur tout le bateau. La petite fille s'appuya contre la tôle en fer abritant la cabine de commandement, le cœur battant fort contre ses côtes. S'il espérait qu'elle perdrait courage et abandonnerait le Shaman Fight il se trompait, elle éprouvait désormais la farouche envie de lui faire mordre la poussière et lui prouver que Dieu était bien au-dessus du démon qu'il faisait.

…

On pouvait désormais affirmé que Jeanne était parfaitement bilingue. Rencontrer tous ces shamans venant du monde entier, avec tous leurs accents, leurs coutumes, leurs passés, avait été à la fin du Shaman Fight une expérience très enrichissante et elle avait pu enfin se mélanger à eux comme elle en mourrait d'envie depuis leur arrivée sur l'île tenue par les Paches malgré les interdictions de Marco. Désormais rentrée en France, elle travaillait dur pour mener de front ses études et l'association caritative qu'elle avait montée avec les autres : X-Charity.

Le hasard voulut qu'elle se retrouve sur la route de Ren, devenu patron d'une grande entreprise d'électronique. Le courant était toujours passé entre lui et tout ce qui regorgeait d'électricité. Il parlait plutôt bien français, on ne lui percevait presque pas l'accent mais même en employant des phrases simples il restait quelques erreurs de tournure ou de grammaire.

- Pourquoi apprends-tu le Français ? le questionna Jeanne un après-midi où il l'avait invité à boire un verre.

- C'est la langue de la diplomatie et c'était la langue des rois avant.

Jeanne n'osa pas lui dire que cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. Elle interpréta sa réponse comme étant « c'est une jolie langue, je l'aime bien ».

- Et toi ?

- Pourquoi je parle français ? s'étonna Jeanne.

- Non, chinois.

Jeanne esquissa un sourire.

- Je l'ai pris comme troisième langue car la Chine est en pleine expansion et c'est à mon avis un choix très judicieux sur le plan économique.

Au froncement de sourcils de Ren elle sut qu'il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors elle se répéta en anglais.

Bien sûr cette raison-là était la raison officielle, celle qu'elle avait exposée aux autres membres de X-Charity quand elle avait justifié ses choix d'études. La vraie raison était toute autre et elle espérait que les motivations profondes de Ren étaient à l'image des siennes.

Communiquer, parler, échanger. C'était ce qui faisait vivre Jeanne.


	59. Saké

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 58 : Saké**

- Hey les amis, regardez ce que j'amène ! s'exclama Horohoro d'une voix enjouée en brandissant une bouteille de saké.

Tous la regardèrent silencieusement. Finalement Ren détourna la tête avec dédain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Chocolove.

- De l'alcool, lâcha Ren avec mépris.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas un truc pour les bébés qui ne boivent que du lait, le provoqua Horohoro.

Ren se leva instantanément.

- Répète un peu pour voir, gronda-t-il.

- Je dis que t'es pas un homme et que t'es pas fichu de boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de cette bouteille.

Ren attrapa son Gwen Dao.

- Yoh, il faut les arrêter, s'inquiéta Lyserg.

- Mais non t'en fais pas, c'est leur façon de se montrer qu'ils s'aiment bien, rigola le shaman brun.

- Pourquoi tu sors ton arme, s'esclaffa Horohoro. Si t'es un homme, prouve-le !

Les poings de Ren se crispèrent autour du Gwen Dao mais il finit par le reposer et sortir de la pièce.

- Froussard, souffla Horohoro, frustré que l'autre ait laissé tomber si facilement.

Cependant à la surprise générale Ren revint avec deux verres qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il s'assit en tailleur et défia Horohoro du regard. Le shaman des glaces s'assit en face de lui.

- Et nous ! C'est pas cool, protesta Ryu.

Manta soupira mais se leva pour aller chercher six verres supplémentaires qu'il ramena sur un plateau. Yoh fit le service sous le regard attentif d'Anna.

- Oh non, je n'en prends pas, refusa Tamao en secouant la tête quand Ryu lui tendit un verre.

- Juste un verre, ça ne peut pas faire de mal tu sais, la rassura Manta. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

- Je finirai ton verre si tu ne bois pas tout, enchaîna Yoh.

Tamao hésita mais finit par prendre timidement le verre que Ryu lui proposait. Horohoro et Ren se défièrent du regard puis descendirent les leurs cul-sec.

…

Si au début de la soirée ils n'étaient qu'une joyeuse bande de copains, à la fin de la soirée c'était la déchéance la plus totale, sous l'œil des fantômes dépités. Horohoro tanguait dangereusement mais chantait à tue-tête qu'il avait gagné et que Ren était une lavette. Ce dernier, trop mal en point pour le contredire, s'était écroulé sur la table où il ronflait doucement. Anna sirotait toujours son verre à moitié vide, l'air ailleurs, les yeux papillonnant. Elle était appuyée contre Yoh qui dormait profondément, la tête en l'air appuyée sur le mur. Lyserg faisait des câlins à tout le monde avec un grand sourire, Ryu s'était absentée depuis un temps considérable aux toilettes et Manta parlait tout seul sans s'arrêter.

Titubante, Tamao décida d'aller faire un tour dehors et alla jusqu'à la source chaude. L'eau la tentait terriblement mais elle prit peur de tomber dedans et s'y noyait. Elle était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas très en forme et espérait que l'air frais aiderait à la revigorer.

Elle entendit un bruit non loin et alla voir, les idées floues. Il lui fallut un moment pour détailler le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, un autre pour le reconnaître.

- Yoh, se réjouit-elle en avançant vers lui.

Elle trébucha et s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa et la tint fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Tamao cala sa tête contre son torse et ne bougea plus. Anna ne serait pas contente, songea-t-elle sans pour autant se soustraire à l'étreinte.

- Tamao.

Au chuchotement au-dessus d'elle la jeune fille releva la tête. Cette chaleur, cette odeur, cette voix, cette aura… Ce n'étaient pas celles de Yoh mais peu importe, elle était très bien là où elle était et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, qui qu'il soit.

- Tu as les joues toutes rouges, serais-tu ivre ? rit l'inconnu.

- Pas du tout, réfuta la jeune fille avec une vigueur non naturelle.

- Moi je crois bien que si, se moqua-t-on d'elle. La preuve, tu ne réagirais même pas si je faisais ça…

Il se pencha sur elle, ses cheveux venant lui caresser le visage et son haleine titiller son nez. Chaleur, quiétude, feu de bois, cendres… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver près d'une cheminée.

- Hao, souffla-t-elle au moment où les lèvres du jeune homme se faisaient dangereusement proches des siennes.

Il sourit diaboliquement.

- Totalement sans défenses, c'est pitoyable, murmura-t-il.

Tamao fronça les sourcils et le repoussa violemment. Elle vacilla, glissa, faillit tomber à l'eau mais retrouva son équilibre au dernier moment. Lui tournant le dos, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'auberge tandis que le jeune homme éclatait de rire.

- L'alcool te donne du caractère, commenta-t-il.

Elle l'ignora royalement. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Aussi rentra-t-elle dans l'auberge et fit-elle le tour des pièces. Les autres occupants avaient finalement tous sombré dans un demi-sommeil, même Horohoro qui avait fini par se lasser de crier victoire. Seul Manta continuait de parler dans le vide, mais ses propos étaient incompréhensibles et Tamao le soupçonnait de parler en dormant. Les fantômes s'étaient éclipsés, s'ennuyant sans doute. Anna était sereinement endormie, lovée contre Yoh. Tamao les trouva mignons.

Elle n'était cependant pas fatiguée et après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes elle ressortit voir Hao.

- Te revoilà, commenta-t-il.

- Les autres sont ennuyants, commenta-t-elle.

- Et moi non ?

Tamao fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue. Hao comptait bien jouer avec elle encore un bon moment mais elle le prit de court en venant s'installer dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? voulut-il savoir sans oser l'enlacer.

- Rien, répondit-elle, blottie contre lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et Hao comprit que le jeu n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Avec un soupir, il la souleva de terre pour la ramener dans son lit. Cependant au moment de la coucher, elle s'agrippa à lui, refusant de le lâcher.

- T'en vas pas, réclama-t-elle.

Hao perdit toute consistance physique et s'échappa de son emprise, tel le fantôme qu'il était devenu. Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune fille qui se dressa sur son séant.

- Hao ? Hao !

Il faillit partir mais l'air égaré de Tamao le retint. Elle battait des mains dans l'air, cherchant sa présence, les yeux écarquillés pour essayer de le voir malgré l'obscurité, sa voix l'appelant en tremblant de plus en plus. Se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué, il redevint matériel et s'assit sur le lit. Tamao l'attrapa et se détendit aussitôt. Elle se rallongea, le tirant à côté d'elle, se cala contre son torse et s'endormit instantanément, le visage serein, la respiration régulière.

- Trop mignonne, se murmura Hao pour lui-même.


	60. Vieille fortune

**Note : **Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de ne pas faire un TamHao ! Mais j'ai échoué... Enfin, je vous laisse, faut que je retourne écrire. *essaye de prendre Rain de vitesse car a enfin une chance d'y parvenir*

**Personnages : **Amano, Ren, Tamao

* * *

**Instant 59 : Vieille fortune**

Il ne veut pas l'épouser. Personne ne veut l'épouser. Mauvaise fortune pour Amano.

Ils étaient riches avant. Puis les humains les ont trahis. Mauvaise fortune pour les Tao.

Elle ne pourra jamais épouser Yoh. Elle ne peut pas prédire le futur comme on le lui demande. Ne peut-elle que se contenter de prédire la bonne fortune aux âmes ayant besoin d'être rassurées ? Tamao est triste.

…

Amano cligne des yeux. Le ciel bouge au-dessus d'elle, mélange de grisaille, et elle se sent un peu nauséeuse. Il lui faut un moment pour se remettre les idées en place, mais elle finit par se rappeler. Monsieur Oyamada l'a embauché pour assurer sa protection, il fallait qu'elle tue le garçon aux longs cheveux. La suite lui tord l'estomac. Elle est morte, elle s'en rappelle. Le vide et la douleur aussi elle s'en souvient, mais elle aurait préféré les oublier.

Reiheit est à côté d'elle, torse nu, et lui fait le briefing des évènements. Amano se laisse tomber par terre et fond en pleurs. Cette fois c'est certain, elle ne trouvera plus jamais personne pour l'épouser. Elle n'a ni argent, ni honneur, qui voudrait d'elle ?

Amano ne peut pas se permettre d'être exigeante. Oh bien sûr si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait aimé avoir un époux gentil, attentionné, fort et qui pourrait la protéger. Quelqu'un comme Reiheit, en fait, qui sous ses airs bourrus prendrait bien soin d'elle. Mais ce sera déjà bien si elle trouve un mari, elle ne peut pas en plus exiger qu'il lui plaise. C'est ce que lui a toujours répété Père.

Alors quand Reiheit lui propose de l'épouser elle ne peut pas y croire. Son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine et elle sent son visage s'enflammer. Bien sûr sur la montre il y a la photo d'une autre. Cruelle mais si attendue désillusion. Elle se met en colère, outrée qu'il ait osé se jouer d'elle. Puis fond devant son visage d'ange.

…

Trahison des humains. Disgrâce. Le nom des Tao est tombé dans l'oubli il y a longtemps mais, tel le phénix, a aujourd'hui rejaillit de ses cendres. Le palais familial est réparé et brille comme un sous neuf. Les coffres sont pleins, la réputation des Tao s'étend sur tout le continent. Il faut dire que les produits électroniques que vend Ren sont à la pointe de la technologie et connus dans tout le continent.

- Aujourd'hui l'Asie, demain le Monde, rit très fort En dans le grand salon en donnant des bourrades à son fils.

Ce dernier s'essuie tranquillement les lèvres avec sa serviette en essayant d'ignorer son paternel. Jun se moque, bien sûr. Jun se moque toujours, mais avec gentillesse.

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? demande sa mère en le voyant se lever alors qu'il reste des plats sur la table.

- J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires important avec des européens.

Les visages d'En et Ran s'éclairent. Ils sont tellement fiers de leur fils.

- Salue Jeanne pour moi, lâche Jun sans se départir de son sourire.

Ren la fusille du regard. En baisse brusquement la tête, dépité, et Ran soupire.

- Rendez-vous important, hein ? marmonne son père. Dis plutôt que tu vas encore batifoler.

- Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à l'épouser. C'est très inconvenant comme situation avec le bébé qui ne va plus tarder, ajouta sa mère, les lèvres pincées.

Ren adorait sa sœur mais en ce moment-même, il avait plutôt envie de lui tordre le cou.

…

Tamao s'amuse avec des cartes de tarot. Les gens aiment bien venir la voir pour lui demander l'oracle, elle est assez douée pour prédire le futur. Du moins au commun des mortels.

Elle a les yeux fermés, un jeu à la main, quand quelqu'un s'assoit en face d'elle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle le fait couper de la main du cœur et commence à tirer les cartes. Elle entrouvre à peine les paupières pour les lire, elle sait déjà quelles cartes elle va tirer, elle les sent sous ses doigts. Le XXI pour le Monde, le XX pour le Jugement…

Tamao frissonne.

- L'Empereur ? propose la personne en face d'elle alors qu'elle s'apprête à soulever la dernière carte.

- Le Diable, souffle Tamao avant même d'avoir découvert la carte XV.

Le roi rit et elle ouvre franchement les yeux. A peine a-t-elle croisé son regard qu'elle pique aussitôt du nez, les joues roses.

- Tu permets ? lui demande-t-il poliment en lui prenant le paquet des mains.

Elle le laisse faire en rougissant un peu plus. Il bat les cartes, lui tends la pile. Elle coupe de la main gauche et jette un coup d'œil curieux vers les cartes qu'il retourne. XVII : l'Etoile. Tamao fait une mimique d'incompréhension avec ses lèvres, perplexe. Elle ferme brutalement des yeux et baisse la tête. Hao vient de tirer l'Amoureux et si elle le pouvait, elle désirerait être à des lieux de là. Ce n'est pas Yoh, ce n'est plus Yoh. Ils le savent tous les deux.

- Dix, prononce tranquillement le roi en retournant la dernière carte.

Tamao rouvre les yeux sans relever la tête. Le X est la Roue de Fortune. Doit-elle y voir un signe ? Au sourire que lui adresse Hao en la forçant à le regarder, sans doute que oui.

…

La roue tourne et tourne et tourne. La fortune aussi. Anna est bien placée pour le savoir, elle est la déesse qui fait tourner le vent.


	61. Un silence

**Note : **Plein de choses à dire mais je vais essayer de résumer xD Déjà j'ai largement dépassé (30%) le quota de mots mais bon... j'aime pas ne pas pouvoir aller au bout d'une idée. Ensuite je voulais écrire un HaoJeanne parce que même si l'anniversaire de Rain est passé et que je l'ai manqué, j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir et d'écrire sur ses chibis. Mais bon, je savais pas quoi écrire. Et puis je me suis dit "ben tiens, je vais avancer le challenge". Et là, ô miracle, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà écrit le début de "Un silence" avec du HaoJeanne. Coïncidence ? Non, signe du destin =D Du coup voilà, nouvel instant avec du HJ pour faire plaisir à Rain =)

**Personnages : **Jeanne, Hao

* * *

**Instant 60 : Un silence**

Il ne lui adresse jamais un regard, elle est bien trop insignifiante. Pourtant il est le seul dont elle cherche l'attention. « Regarde-moi » voudrait-elle hurler. « Reconnais-moi comme ton adversaire ! » Mais il ne tourne même pas la tête vers elle, il ne se souvient même pas de son nom. Elle n'est pas digne de l'affronter.

Elle a toujours cru que si elle devait mourir ce serait de sa main et elle se trompait. Même pour l'éliminer il n'a pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Il a envoyé Rakist, puis Anahol. Elle ne mérite pas qu'il perde son temps pour elle.

Cette indifférence, c'est ce qui la tue à petit feu de manière bien plus cruelle et efficace que toutes les flammes que pourraient créer son fantôme gardien.

…

Elle s'est toujours battue pour le vaincre, c'est son unique objectif, son unique raison d'être. Mais dans cette plantation elle est seule avec le cadavre de Blon et elle n'a plus de rôle à jouer. D'autres vont de l'avant à sa place; sa vie s'efface. Elle lui a toujours couru après et désormais elle s'est arrêtée, elle a renoncé. Elle se sent impuissante mais ce n'est pas la première fois, c'est une sensation qu'elle a déjà connu. Le vide en elle cependant est tout nouveau. Même quand elle a appris de la bouche de Rakist qu'elle n'était qu'une marionnette elle avait continué de croire et continuer de vivre. Même quand ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées elle s'était accrochée pour continuer à aller de l'avant et rester elle-même.

Elle s'était raccrochée à lui, à l'idée qu'il devait être battu, qu'on devait l'empêcher malgré tout de devenir Shaman King. Leurs méthodes n'étaient peut-être pas les bonnes, elle n'était peut-être plus une sainte, mais elle voulait apporter la paix dans ce monde et pour cela il fallait le battre, le surpasser. Comme tentaient de le faire Yoh et ses amis. Alors elle avait continué de le pourchasser dans ses rêves, ombre silencieuse loin devant elle, cheveux d'ébène et long voile de tissu blanc volant avec le vent.

A présent elle était à l'arrêt. Le chemin pour l'atteindre était devant elle mais elle ne pouvait plus l'emprunter, elle devait se contenter de rester sur le bord et d'attendre que Yoh et les autres le rejoignent. Elle se sentait vide, inconsistante. Mais parce qu'elle ne veut pas baisser les bras, parce qu'elle est forte et qu'elle veut continuer de croire, elle joint les mains et prie. Elle prie pour que Yoh réussisse ce qu'elle ne peut faire.

Elle avait cru Yoh faible et elle s'était trompée, il est infiniment au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait cru être un des trois piliers de ce tournoi et elle s'était leurrée, elle n'était rien. Le Gandhara avait récupéré les cinq esprits, Yoh et ses amis étaient les cinq soldats, désormais ils allaient sauver le roi. Elle les avait été pour guérir les blessés et pour battre leurs adversaires mais elle n'était qu'un poids plume dans la balance du destin. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait jamais regardée, qu'il ne se soit jamais soucié d'elle. Pour elle il était tout, il était sa raison de vivre. Pour lui elle n'était rien, rien du tout.

…

Ils sont dans le Great Spirit, ils ont rejoint Hao. Elle se sent mieux, infiniment mieux. Elle n'a pas de rôle particulier à jouer, elle se fond dans la masse avec les autres, mais elle a l'impression d'être à sa place et c'est son cœur qui dicte ses actes. Ses retrouvailles avec les autres X-laws la comblent de joie, en particulier avec Reiheit qui n'est plus en colère contre elle et qui charge l'Iron Maiden dans Azazel. Quand elle file vers Hao pour lui donner de l'amour, bien que morte elle se sent vivre, enfin en paix avec elle-même. Rakist s'interpose pour la protéger et cela la réjouit de voir que tous les anciens différents entre eux ont disparu. Ils sont juste tous là pour sauver leur roi, roi qui reste silencieux et qui l'a enfin regardée. Quand elle a été propulsée vers lui, leurs regards se sont croisés. Lui était surpris, elle était sereine.

…

Le Shaman Fight est achevé, le nouveau Shaman King couronné. Il les a tous renvoyés sur Terre et on s'attendait à ne plus le revoir mais elle sait qu'il est tout de même là, elle sent sa présence et est persuadée qu'il les observe depuis le haut d'un arbre. Elle se demande si les autres l'ont remarqué. Ils agissent comme si de rien n'était, préparent leur départ, discutent. Sâti ne jette même pas un coup d'œil vers le bois, Yoh sourit bêtement à tout le monde, Marco a déjà trouvé un nouveau terrain de discorde avec Rakist.

- Opachô, reviens !

Jeanne se retourne vers le cri, c'est Turbein qui appelle Opachô, parti en courant vers le bois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se débrouiller tout seul et il reviendra quand il en aura envie, fait négligemment Zang-Ching avec un haussement d'épaules.

Jeanne les observe attentivement, eux, les Asakura, les Tao, le Gandhara…

- Shamash, tu penses comme moi ?

Son fantôme lui renvoie une mine perplexe.

- Tu ne le sens pas ?

- Qui donc Jeanne ?

La jeune fille ne répond pas. Est-elle donc la seule à avoir relevé la présence du roi ou font-ils tous comme si de rien n'était ?

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut laisser Opachô vagabonder tout seul ? entend-elle Mach s'inquiéter.

- Que veut-il qu'il lui arrive, c'est un shaman, non ? lui répondit Peyote.

- Il pourrait se perdre, argumenta la jeune fille.

- S'il n'est pas revenu d'ici une heure j'irai le chercher, la rassura Rakist.

Ce n'est pas une réponse logique, pas en sachant qu'Opachô est allé retrouver Hao. A moins qu'ils ignorent réellement la présence du Shaman King.

Indécise Jeanne prend soudain la direction des arbres. Peut-être se fait-elle des idées finalement, peut-être Hao est-il réellement resté dans le Great Spirit et la présence qu'elle s'imagine est-elle factice. Elle veut en avoir le cœur net.

Elle n'a pas parcouru cinq cent mètres qu'elle tombe sur Hao et Opachô qui discutent, ou plutôt Opachô qui raconte vivement toute la traversée des plantations à son grand frère.

Hao relève les yeux vers elle et paraît un brin surpris de la voir apparaître.

Consciente de déranger, elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand une main se referme sur son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Ses mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge, un silence lui tint lieu de réponse.

Hao ne la regarde déjà plus quand il se rassoit et la force à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Opachô, pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa présence, continue de raconter son histoire. Soudain il pose la question qui tourmente Jeanne depuis un long moment.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu voir les autres ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer.

- Mais Opachô a su que vous étiez là, répliqua Opachô, tout fier.

- Tu me connais bien, tu sais repérer ma présence et non celle du Spirit of Fire, même quand je ne fais rien pour me faire remarquer.

Les joues de Jeanne s'empourprent quand elle comprend subitement tout ce que cela implique à son sujet. Elle voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais les mots s'embrouillent pour la première fois dans son esprit et elle se sent tout d'un coup devenue toute timide face à lui.

Il s'allonge en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Jeanne et Opachô vient naturellement se lover dans ses bras. Les lèvres de Jeanne s'entrouvrent même si elle ne sait pas encore quoi dire et le doigt d'Hao vient se poser contre elles. Il ferme les yeux, le silence s'installe. Et Jeanne toute timide caresse les cheveux du roi.


	62. Timidité

**Note : **Au début je voulais écrire les 40 chapitres qui me manquaient avant de poster, sinon Rain se serait aperçu que j'essayais de la rattraper et elle aurait continué de prendre de l'avance. Et puis j'ai réalisé qu'il ne lui en manquait plus que 2 à écrire, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de la battre à ce jeu-là xD Du coup, autant poster les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

**Instant 61 : Timidité**

Mon cœur s'accélère, je sens mes joues chauffer, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je pourrai faire partie des gens qui ont les mains moites, me dis-je, et ce serait pire. Ca ferait de grandes traces humides sur l'emballage bleu ciel du cadeau. Une simple peluche panda, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais je veux la lui offrir, parce qu'il compte pour moi. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, même s'il s'en moque, j'aime sans mesure.

- Tamao ?

C'est Horohoro qui m'appelle.

- Je cherche Chocolove, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

Je fais non de la tête. Il cligne des yeux.

- C'est pour Yoh ? demande-t-il en désignant le paquet du menton.

Je rougis bêtement et lui me regarde avec pitié. Avant que je puisse m'expliquer il repart. Tant pis, je décide avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que je tombe nez-à-nez avec Ren. Lui aussi cherche Chocolove. Il jette un coup d'œil réprobateur à mon colis. J'ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je voudrais me défendre, dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Finalement Ren se détourne sans un mot. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, quelle importance ? Ca ne compte pas.

Je passe la tête dans la cuisine sans trouver personne. Dans les étages peut-être ? Je n'y crois pas trop mais ça ne me coûte rien d'aller voir.

Alors que je monte, je croise Anna qui descend. Son visage est fermé, nous n'échangeons pas une parole, à peine un regard.

Je fais le tour des chambres mais comme je m'y attendais, je ne le trouve pas. Chocolove dort dans l'une d'elles et je me demande si je dois le réveiller pour le prévenir que ses coéquipiers le cherchent. Décidant que oui je m'approche et lui secoue doucement l'épaule. Il gémit mais ouvre un œil et je rougis de gêne.

- Tamao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? geint-il d'une voix endormie.

J'ai la bouche toute pâteuse mais je me force à lui répondre.

- Horohoro et Ren te cherchent, j'articule avec mal.

Il grogne, se redresse, s'étire, me regarde.

- Oulà, c'est pour Yoh ? Faut que j'évite Anna, elle va être d'une humeur de chien.

Chocolove et son tact.

- Attends, s'exclame-t-il soudain, parfaitement réveillé désormais. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 15 heures, je lui réponds charitablement sans bégayer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

- On avait entraînement à 14 heures, les mecs vont me tuer.

En même temps, me dis-je, ils ne sont vraiment pas doués s'ils le cherchent depuis une heure sans le trouver alors qu'il était juste en train de dormir.

Chocolove se lève et quitte les lieux en toute hâte, appelant Mike avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je le suis jusque dehors, bien que d'un pas moins pressé. Celui que je cherche ne peut qu'y être, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop loin.

Ryu me tapote la tête quand je le dépasse. La même pitié qu'Horohoro, elle m'insupporte. Je ne dois pas y faire attention, je le sais, mais c'est ainsi. Ils me jugent et je n'aime pas ça. Ils ne savent pas, ils ne comprennent pas. Mes pas se font rageurs et je m'arrête en m'en apercevant. J'inspire, expire. Une fois calmée, je reprends mes recherches.

Les Ice-men sont au bar, quelques uniformes blancs traînent près de la boutique de Karim, Lip et Rap, les fillettes vêtues comme les Paches, déambulent avec leur magnétophone. Je ne le trouverai pas ici, aussi je me lance dans les ruelles plus étroites et, malheureusement pour moi, plus lugubres. Je manque de bousculer Manta alors qu'il sort d'une pharmacie.

- Tu cherches Yoh, déclara-t-il sans ambages.

Il soupire.

- Tu devrais passer à autre chose, tu sais ? continue-t-il.

Même si Manta fait partie de ceux à qui j'ose parler le plus facilement sans bafouiller ni m'empourprer, je ne le contredis pas. Il est gentil, il veut m'aider. Ils sont tous gentils et s'inquiètent pour moi, mais il ne faut pas. Je ne dis pas que je sais ce que je fais, juste que le problème est autre. Ils se trompent, tous. Peut-être que je devrais leur expliquer. Si j'étais moins timide, ce serait même possiblement déjà fait. Mais serait-ce vraiment mieux ? A la place de la pitié il y aurait de la méfiance, de la colère, du mépris, de la gêne ou même de la peur.

« Oui c'est possible, mais au moins tu t'assumerais », me souffle une petite voix.

Je me tords les mains. Non, je n'ai ni le courage, ni l'envie de discuter du sujet avec qui que ce soit, pas même Yoh.

Manta et moi nous séparons et je me retrouve seule dans la ruelle. Je sens brusquement une source de chaleur dans mon dos et me retourne vivement.

Hao se tient devant moi, souriant dangereusement. Il me fait l'effet d'un brasier : brûlant, mortel, fascinant.

Mon cœur manque un battement, ma gorge s'assèche. Je crois que je tremble. Lui ne se départit pas de son sourire. Si mes jambes n'étaient pas de plomb, je reculerai d'un pas, pour reprendre mon souffle, pour établir une distance. Cela aiderait peut-être mon cœur à retrouver un rythme régulier, je ne suffoquerai plus, mes joues ne me brûleraient plus.

Hao rigole doucement, s'avance encore et me prend le paquet des mains.

- Pour Yoh ? se moque-t-il en me toisant.

Je reste statufiée, sans bouger.

Il me souffle sur le visage et disparaît dans une gerbe de feu. Je fais demi-tour mais un doute persiste : pense-t-il vraiment avoir volé le présent d'Yoh ou a-t-il bien compris que c'était pour lui ?


	63. Limite de temps

**Personnage :** Mary

* * *

**Instant 62 : Limite de temps**

Mary attrape un sac en toile vide, le glisse sur son épaule, s'empare de la liste des courses et sort de la maison.

- Marion attends !

La jeune fille s'arrête un court instant pour laisser le temps à Mach de dévaler les marches de l'escalier en courant.

- Tu passes devant le bureau de poste non ? Tu pourrais glisser cette lettre dans la boîte aux lettres, s'il te plaît ?

Mary acquiesce lentement en même temps qu'elle récupère la missive de sa camarade. Elle entend Saturne miauler faiblement depuis la cuisine et Mach s'y précipite en se répandant d'excuses pour le chat qu'elle a oublié de nourrir. Mary referme la porte de l'auberge derrière elle et s'engage dans la rue. Juste sur le bord de la route il y a un oiseau mort et elle se dit que c'est triste.

Mary pense à beaucoup de choses en allant au marché. D'abord qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie de prendre du poisson, sinon Tamao sera mécontente, et du cumin pour que Ryu puisse cuisiner les courgettes comme elle les aime. Et puis il faut aussi qu'elle pense à poster la lettre de Mach. L'écriture un peu brouillonne sur l'enveloppe indique que le destinataire est un certain londonais du nom de Lyserg. « Comme par hasard », pense Mary.

Elle pourrait peut-être faire exprès d'oublier les cigarettes de Canna, songe-telle un instant en dépassant le bureau de tabac sans s'y arrêter. Ca contraindrait peut-être la fumeuse à abandonner ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais elle sait qu'elle a beau se décider à s'abstenir d'en prendre, elle en achèterait quand même au retour. Dans tous les cas Canna réussirait à se procurer ses cigarettes, autant qu'elle ne lui râle pas dessus au passage.

Il fait beau temps : le soleil brille et un vent frais souffle. « Pile comme il faut », se dit Mary.

Elle dépasse un marchand de fleurs avec des roses, des orchidées et des jacinthes qui lui font de l'œil depuis leurs étendards. Non elle n'achèterait pas de fleurs aujourd'hui, elle allait juste se contenter de prendre ce qu'il y avait sur sa liste. Surtout qu'elle n'avait plus aucun vase adéquat pour les accueillir et que sa chambre était déjà surpeuplée de tulipes et d'orchidées. Il y aurait bien de la place dans le couloir ou les pièces communes mais Tamao préférait éviter de trop fleurir l'auberge il n'était pas rare que certains de leurs pensionnaires soient allergiques au pollen. Dommage.

Cela lui faisait penser que l'auberge ne devait pas désemplir de tout le mois. En même temps il paraissait logique qu'en octobre les gens apprécient de venir aux sources thermales. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir, les feuilles viraient doucement à l'orangée mais le ciel restait clair. Des conditions idéales d'après Ryu pour aller aux termes. S'il le disait, il devait avoir raison…

Peut-être qu'après, quand l'auberge n'accueillerait plus autant de clients, ils pourraient organiser une fête. Une petite fête, juste avec quelques amis, des lampions, un peu d'encens, de bonnes tartes aux fraises. Et peut-être une guirlande de lumières.

Mary se voyait déjà rédiger les invitations. Il fallait choisir le bon moment et prévenir les invités à l'avance pour qu'ils soient disponibles. Pour ce qui était de leurs amis d'Hokkaido, par exemple, les champs de fukis demandaient beaucoup d'entretien, il fallait s'organiser et prendre ses dispositions avant de les laisser sans surveillance, même une petite semaine.

La jeune fille arriva au marché, acheta ses fruits, ses légumes, du pain frais, du poisson, des épices… Elle prit le chemin du retour quelques vingt minutes plus tard avec satisfaction. Elle s'arrêta au bureau de poste pour envoyer la lettre de Mach, puis au bureau de tabac acheter des cigarettes à Canna. Parmi les multiples bricoles que vendait le buraliste, il y avait entre autres des tickets à gratter pour des loteries douteuses, des chewing-gums et autre confiseries, des journaux, des magazines, mais aussi des élastiques et des barrettes à cheveux fluorescentes, apparemment grande mode de l'été précédent.

Mary arrêta son regard un moment sur une paire d'élastiques d'un rose flashy et emmêla ses cheveux blonds autour de ses doigts. Pirika était jolie quand elle portait du rose, elle avait entendu son frère lui dire que c'était une de ses couleurs préférées.

Mary secoua la tête, se retint d'acheter des babioles et ressortit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard, sinon Ryu n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer le dîner et ce dernier se devait d'être servi à l'heure. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que Tamao ne commence à s'inquiéter de son non-retour ? Elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps, du moins le pensait-elle, mais ne savait-on jamais… Un jour peut-être se déciderait-elle à s'acheter une montre, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Déjà qu'elle ne regardait jamais la grande horloge de l'auberge.

Elle essaya d'imaginer ce que le seigneur Hao dirait s'il la voyait avec une montre. Soit il grimacerait, soit il soupirerait. Les deux sans doute.

Mary reprend le chemin vers le Fumbari Onsen, son sac à provisions bien chargé, sa lettre postée. La liste des courses est en confettis, la jeune fille ayant déchiré un bout de la liste dès qu'une provision était achetée.

Elle aperçoit l'auberge devant elle et, en s'approchant, aperçoit une forme sur le sol. L'oiseau mort est toujours là.

La vie a un début et une fin. Elle finit toujours par s'arrêter et pas forcément au moment où on s'y attend. Il est important de vivre le moment présent.

Chuck adresse un drôle de regard à sa maîtresse en remarquant son immobilité et Mary finit par rentrer à l'auberge, enjambant le petit oiseau noir aux yeux fermés.

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de les acheter, ses élastiques roses, avant de ne plus en avoir le temps.


End file.
